El nuevo hombre de la casa
by sora 79
Summary: Hola este es mi primer fic se ubica temporalmente después de la derrota de cell y puede ir mas allá, en el cual trata de como Vegeta pasó de ser un huésped a convertirse en el hombre de la casa, ¿cuándo el Doc. Briefs le cedió su lugar? agradeceré sus opiniones. Son capítulos individuales que, aunque llevan un orden cronológico, comienzan y terminan en el mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **REAFIRMANDO LAZOS**

Estaba leyendo un fic (es mi vicio) cuando leí una descripción de la hora de comer, la escritora expreso: "Todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa, Vegeta tomo el lugar principal reservado al hombre de la casa." Eso me hizo pensar ¿en qué momento Vegeta se posesiono como el hombre de la casa Briefs? Y esta historia surgió, es mi primera historia, por favor tomen en cuenta eso.

 **Declaración: Dragón ball y sus secuelas no me pertenece, la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Había pasado ya tres meses de la batalla de Cell, Trunks Mirai había regresado a su línea de tiempo, se había ido satisfecho de pasar un tiempo con su familia, haber conocido a sus abuelo y sobre todo haber conocido a su padre, aunque no comenzaron con el pie derecho, paso con él el tiempo suficiente como para poder ver debajo de su fachada dura y pudo encontrar lo que su madre vio en él.

Aunque Vegeta se había propuesto no pelear más, fue otra vez su preocupación por su hijo lo que le hizo cambiar de idea. Dándose cuenta que lo necesitaban alerta y preparado para afrontar cualquier enemigo o amenaza de cualquier tipo que pusiera en peligro su nuevo hogar y familia.

El Dc. Briefs había insistido que ya que la amenaza de los androides había sido superada era el momento de formalizar su relación con su hija, aunque Bulma había dejado claro que ellos ya eran una pareja establecida, bajo las tradiciones Saiyajin (no detallando estas costumbres). A él le pareció que aun hacía falta cumplir las tradiciones humanas, siendo de mucho peso el hecho que la pareja vivía en la tierra.

Bulma sabía que una vez que su padre tenía una idea en su cabeza no habría razonamiento que lo persuadiera de lo contrario; pero así de dura también era la tarea de convencer a su actual pareja de completar los rituales humanos, que él consideraba innecesarios, para poder seguir siendo una pareja. Lo bueno era que desde que él había superado su periodo depresivo tras la batalla con Cell y había retomado su entrenamiento su humor había mejorado, cosa que solo los ojos expertos de Bulma podían notar, así que aprovecharía esta noche que sus padres no estarían en casa para hablar con él en la cena.

Programo a los robot para preparar una abundante cena con los platillos que ella sabía que eran sus preferidos, los cuales no habían sido fáciles de identificar pues él hacía muy pocos comentarios al respecto; pero ella tomaba una mirada o un gesto para saber que eran de su gusto o disgusto. Después de una agotadora pero satisfecha jornada de entrenamiento el príncipe se dirigió a tomar una ducha caliente, cambiarse de ropa y luego bajo a tomar su cena.

Al entrar a la cocina sintió el agradable aroma de los alimentos y vio a su mujer y su bebe ya en la mesa y se sintió relajado pues esta era de esas pocas veces que sus suegros no estaban y podía sentirse más en intimidad con su pequeña familia. Bulma quiso comenzar conversación con él.

—y… ¿cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento hoy?, ¿No tuviste problemas con los robots o la cámara?— pregunto ella.

—Mmm no—contento secamente

—Que bien, quiere decir que hice un buen trabajo hace días que no hay un desperfecto-, dijo ella jugando con su tenedor en su plato, —Vegeta—, prosiguió —yo quería decirte…—Bulma no pudo terminar en ese momento Trunks comenzó a llamar

—Mama´, mama, mama –balbuceo el pequeño

—¿Que pasa cariño?

El niño golpeo su plato con la cuchara con el adjetivo de mostrar que estaba vacío

—¿quiere más? enseguida te daré lo que quieres, wow tu apetito está creciendo se ve que eres un Saiyajin

Bulma puso más comida en el plato de su bebe de más de un año. Por alguna razón sintió que ese no era el momento para su conversación con el Príncipe decidió hablar con él en la recamar sin tener que dividir su atención entre su pareja y su bebe.

Esa noche después de acostar a Trunks se dirigió a su habitación, Vegeta ya estaba en la cama ella se acercó respiro hondo y le dejo salir sus palabras antes que algo la interrumpiera.

—Vegeta tenemos que hablar—

Él la miro levanto una ceja, que ella interpreto como "adelante" Y ella prosiguió dejando caer sus palabras sin rodeos

—Mis padres insisten en que tú y yo tenemos que completar los rituales humanos para ser una pareja, me refiero a legalizar nuestro matrimonio

Ella observo su cara en busca de un gesto que le permitiera leer sus sentimientos al respecto, pero como siempre él no mostro ningún cabio, pasaros cinco segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos hasta que él hablo.

—Bien, hagámoslo

Bulma se quedó sin habla ni reacción después de unos momentos reacciono

—¡¿Qué?! Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?—ella se lanzó a la cama abrasando su cuello, — ¡Vegeta, me haces tan feliz!

— ¿Qué tiene de raro? , Contesto el príncipe —Tu accediste a mis tradiciones yo puedo acceder a las tuyas, pero nada de esas cosas tontas y ridículas de tus películas— dejo claro antes que su mujer echara a volar su imaginación.

—Te lo prometo Vegeta voy hacer todos los papeleos necesarios, solo tendrás que firmar un papel y mis padres estarán felices ¡ha! habrá un intercambio de sortijas, tal vez te tengas que vestir formal y… y … habrá un pastel, unas cuantas flores y... y…

—Mujer deja de echar a volar tu imaginación, te dije que sin las cosas ridículas de tus novelas

—Ok ok, entiendo. Será lo más básico te lo prometo—dijo su mujer, tirándose a la cama con los ojos bien abiertos viendo con mucho interés el techo, por un momento Vegeta sintió un poco de temor sin saber en qué se había metido al aceptar a los deseos de su mujer; pero trato de no pensar en ello.

 **Bueno aquí llega esta primera parte la verdad lo del matrimonio solo pensaba fuera una mención de unas cuantas líneas pero se me salió de control, no pienso detallar lo que paso sino seguir adelante con la idea principal de la historia que es como Vegeta pasó de ser un huésped a convertirse en el hombre de la casa, mi idea es hacer una serie de historias cortas que se pueden leer por separado.**


	2. capitulo 2

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **Declaración: Dragón ball no me pertenece, la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pues Bulma cumplió su promesa, fue una ceremonia corta donde solo hubo unas firmas unas flores, tuvo que usar su poder persuasión al máximo para lograr que Vegeta vistiera formal, y discretamente coloco (previamente) unas cámaras pues quería tener pruebas de que esto sucedió.

Cuando sus padres regresaron de su décima luna de miel (o quizás mas de esa, la verdad ya habían perdido la cuenta) Bulma les tenía la gran noticia de que ahora era la señora Vegeta Briefs su padre estaba muy complacido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si hubiéramos estado viviendo con la familia Briefs desde que Vegeta vino a vivir a esta casa estaríamos familiarizados con la rutina de la hora de comer, por lo general el doc. Briefs llegaba primero a la mesa donde se sentaba en la cabeza de la mesa, como el patriarca que era, mientras leía su periódico, la siguiente silla a su lado derecho estaba vacía hasta que la Sra. Briefs, que era la última en sentarse, la ocupaba, la siguiente silla a lado derecho era la silla que ocupaba Bulma, a lado izquierdo estaba la silla que Vegeta había usado desde que llego, nadie sin excepción ocupaba ese puesto, aun que hubieran invitados, lo que pocas veces ocurría desde que el príncipe llego a vivir a la casa, los primeros meses que Vegeta se hospedo en C.C. (por razones estrictas de entrenamiento) y mientras Bulma aun sostenía su relación ,eterna pero intermitente con Yamcha, por lo menos una vez a la semana el guerrero de la cara cortada llegaba a cenar con su presunta futura familia política, en cuales ocasiones se sentaba al lado de su novia lo más lejos posible del distinguido huésped quien agradecía el detalle ya que tenerlo directamente a la vista le causaba ciertas molestias digestivas ,no la pérdida de apetito claro, pero si algunas molestias.

Bueno regresando a la actualidad, Vegeta había pasado todo el día entrenando , debía aprovechar todo el tiempo posible pues dentro de poco tendría que empezar el entrenamiento con Trunks lo que le retrasaría su horario significativamente, claro para eso pasarían un par de años pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar , después de tomar una ducha relajante se dirigió al comedor a la hora acostumbrada, el Príncipe era un ser de costumbres que rara vez se alteraban, sin embargo en eta ocasión algo le perturbo, al entrar y dirigirse a la mesa vio al dc. Briefs estaba sentado en **SU** lugar Vegeta de pie se detuvo observando sin decir nada al tiempo que Bulma entraba también al comedor y al observar la situación ajena a las costumbres familiares fue quien inicio la conversación:

—Papá ¿qué está pasando por que estas sentado en ese lugar?—, pregunto.

—Bulma querida solo estoy ocupando mi lugar— dijo bajando su periódico y observando a su dos hijos —Vegeta, Bulma—, prosiguió —mi esposa y yo deseamos hablar con ustedes y comunicarles algunos cambios que tendrán lugar a partir de hoy— hiso una pausa mientras su esposa dejo lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina para acercarse al mesa.

—Cambios ¿de qué estás hablando papá?— pregunto Bulma

–Oh, vamos querida –Prosiguió la Sra. Briefs—tu sabes que han pasado muchas cosas en esta familia en los últimos años y nos parece, a tu padre y a mí, que debemos ajustarnos a ello —declaro la Sra. Briefs mostrando su eterna sonrisa

El doc. Briefs continuo —hasta hace poco yo era el responsable de esta familia y como el hombre de la casa mi trabajo fue protegerlos como podía hacerlo, pero ahora una nueva familia ha surgido desde el interior de esta, ustedes dos son el presente y mi nietecito es el futuro, por lo tanto tu madre y yo somos el pasado—

Vegeta escuchaba y comprendía lo que el doc. Briefs quería decir sin mostrar en su cara ningún gesto, Bulma por otro lado era todo un libro abierto

—Pero papá ¿qué estás diciendo?— Pregunto Bulma

El doc. Briefs ignoro la pregunta de su hija y se dirigió hacia Vegeta —Vegeta hijo, desde que decidiste formalizar tu relación con mi hija, ahora tu eres el nuevo hombre de la casa y sé que mi hija no pudo tomar mejor elección, confió en que la protegerás a ella y mi nietecito

Vegeta no contesto audiblemente pero asintió con la cabeza, lo que satisfizo al doc. Briefs

—También comprendo que necesitara cierta privacidad así que tu madre y yo nos mudaremos— concluyo en doc. Briefs

— ¡Que! pero piensan dejarnos ¡no mamá por favor te necesito!—suplico Bulma

—Querida déjame que te explique, tu padre y yo nos pensamos mudar al área más cerca del jardín, no de la casa yo no podría alejarme tanto de mi nietecito — dijo la Sra. Briefs

—Entonces ¿no se irán?— dijo Bulma aun sorprendida pero más tranquila

—Claro que no hija solo queremos darles más espacio; pero seguiremos trabajando en laboratorio y nos veremos a hora de la comida como hasta ahora hemos hecho— dijo el doc. Briefs —Bueno creo que ya todo está claro, ahora por favor hijo toma tu asiento, debes tener hambre— dijo el doc. a Vegeta, él asintió y se dirigió a su nuevo lugar.

Vegeta había nacido heredero de un planeta, de una raza, su destino fue arrebatado, él aprendió que no valía la pena pensar en lo que había perdido ni lamentar los cambios que había experimentado, para sobrevivir él se adaptó a las circunstancias, sabía que su raza estaba prácticamente extinta que su planeta no regresaría, por lo tanto no había posibilidad de heredar su trono pero en este momento mientras se aproximaba a su asiento como el hombre de la casa, sintió que su coronación no sería tan especial como este momento y que su pueblo nunca sería tan importante para él como la nueva familia que ahora estaba a su cargo.

Bulma se sentó a su lado mientras lo miraba sonriendo, él solo le devolvió la mirada y la cena siguió su curso la primera que seguiría a tantas que vendrían en el futuro.

 **Bueno con esto creo que complemento el cómo fue la transición del puesto del hombre de la casa es la primera vez que escribo y es más difícil de lo que me imagine pero si logre entretenerlos un rato me doy por satisfecha por favor dejen sus opiniones les agradeceré mucho.**

Saludos espécieles a: **Celestia Carito, Sky d, Naomigomiz** y a los demás que entraron a mi historia anónimamente ¡vamos! anímense a escribir algo.

Nota: estoy trabajando en el tercer capítulo espero tenerlo pronto bay.

 **Nota : capítulo 20 cuenta la ceremonia matrimonial Saiyajin**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **El recorrido nocturno**

Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia, gracias por la aceptación que le han dado espero que les guste.

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball no me pertenece la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **/**

Eran las 11:00 pm, una sombra se desliza sigilosamente por los pasillos de Corporación Capsula, se detiene justo frente a la entrada de la habitación del pequeño príncipe la puerta se abre, de manera silenciosa se acerca a la cama cuna y se asoma frente al pequeño cachorro que duerme despreocupado y ajeno a cualquier peligro, por unos minutos solo lo observa y cuenta las veces que el pequeño respira – 18 – susurra – normal en estado de reposo- dice, al darse por satisfecho el Príncipe mayor da media vuelta y sigue su recorrido.

Sale del edificio y recorre el muro que protege la mansión que desde hace años es su nuevo hogar, – hogar – repite su pensamiento él no había tenido un lugar que llamar hogar antes, y no creyó que iba a tener uno, que no fuera el imperio que algún día tomaría en lugar de frízer claro, pero el destino es caprichoso y aquí estaba en su recorrido nocturno que se había vuelto una costumbre desde el día que heredo el puesto del responsable de esta casa.

Como una sombra de desplaza por los jardines escuchando el canto de los grillos que son lo único que interrumpe el silencio hasta llegar al primer puesto de vigilancia – ¡Atención!- Grita con voz de mando, el hombre de uniforme salta completamente tomado con la guardia en bajo dando rápidamente media vuelta y apuntando con su arma al origen de la voz que lo había sacado de la relativa calma.

– Señor – dice poniéndose firme ante el hombre que lo había contratado.

Vegeta con gesto estricto dice – ¿Sabes por qué perdió su puesto el anterior guardia? – Amenaza y sin esperar respuesta – prosigue – Explícame ¿cómo me acerque hasta ti sin que te dieras cuenta? –exige cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, en verdad Vegeta sabía que nadie sin un entrenamiento de por vida y sin la habilidad de sentir el ki sería capaz de descubrirlo cuando el caminaba sigilosamente, pero era mejor tener a su personal en guardia.

– Señor yo… no entiendo como… – dijo el hombre con voz insegura no sabiendo en realidad que decir a la vez recobrando la compostura y dice con más seguridad, – No volverá a pasar, señor.

La mitad del personal de seguridad encargada de la parte residencial de la Corporación Capsula había sido reemplazado resiente mente, por la voluntad del príncipe quien había encontrada mil defectos en el personal contratado originalmente por el inexperto (en el área de seguridad) doc. Briefs, cada nuevo guardia había sido estrictamente seleccionado por vegeta, quien se quejó muchas veces de que tuvo que bajar sus estándares de exigencia por la inadecuada preparación militar impartido en la tierra.

Señalando hacia la casa vegeta prosigue: –Les deje muy claro a cada uno de ustedes cuando los elegí de lo importante que son para mi cada una de las personas que están en este momento descansando en esta casa, si algo o alguien llegara a hacerles daño mientras estás en turno voy a hacerte responsable de ello ¿queda claro? – finalizo

–Puede confiar en mi señor– Dijo el guardia tratando de mostrarse seguro.

–Bien, sigue en tu puesto– dijo el príncipe retirándose mientras el guardia lo observa desaparecer en la oscuridad, se pregunta ¿quién realmente será este hombre? , entre sus compañeros se corre el rumor que era un comandante de un ejército elite de tierras lejanas, también han escuchado a la Sra. Briefs decir que es un príncipe de un reino que actualmente ya no existe, sea quien sea una cosa es segura es un experto estratega, él había organizado un sistema de vigilancia que era tan impenetrable que ni el castillo del rey se había visto tal seguridad.

Vegeta siguió su recorrido, haciendo prácticamente la misma rutina en cada puesto de vigilancia alrededor de la propiedad, al terminar la ronda entro de nuevo a la mansión, se dirigió hacia su recamara, ahí vio a su esposa durmiendo apaciblemente trato de no hacer ruido mientras se preparaba para descansar, al entrar en la cama lo hiso muy despacio pero parece que los sentidos Bulma son más sensibles que los de guardias, pues abrió los ojos en el preciso momento que él se sentó en la cama – ¿Dónde has estado? –Pegunto –tu entrenamiento nocturno termino hace ratos – Dijo medio dormida.

–Solo salí a caminar un rato– dijo él

– ¿Fuiste a amedrentar a los guardias otra vez?– dijo en tono cansado – ¡Vegeta! Ya déjalos hacer su trabajo tranquilos, nunca hemos tenido problemas antes, – explico – y aún sigo pensando que fue una exageración cambiar la mitad del personal – se quejó nuevamente.

–Dices eso porque a ustedes les hace falta lo que a mí me sobra – dijo el tirando se a la cama

– ¿Paranoia? – dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

–Experiencia en seguridad– dijo el molesto

–No te enojes solo estaba jugando– dice ella acercándose cariñosamente – te digo una cosa – pregunto – ni siquiera sé por qué tenemos guardias de seguridad, contigo a aquí es suficiente.

–Bueno, si quieres los despido a todos mañana– dijo el con los ojos cerrados

– No Vegeta, ya déjalos en paz– dijo ella tratando de cambiar de conversación– pero creo que es dulce como te has hecho cargo de muchas cosas en estas últimas semanas

– Los Saiyajin no somos dulces – aclaro él –y ya duérmete – exigió

Ella solo sonrió y recostó su cabeza usando el pecho de su esposo como almohada a lo que él no se quejó y durmió sintiéndose la mujer las feliz del mundo.

 **Otra vez gracias por leer y dejarme sus opiniones es espacial a:**

 **Lula04gonzale, Angylopez, Fercy92, Vixi S A, JuaniMig, Celestia carito, Naomygomiz, Xiom, Sky d , Damita 118, johaaceve, Magy, Edw, , bulbriouji Y los demás que visitan mi historia.**

 **20/8/15**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Dónde está Trunks?**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball no me pertenece, la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Bulma se encontraba en el laboratorio que estaba en el sótano acompañada del pequeño Trunks, mientras ella reparaba con mucho interés el prototipo de un dispositivo complicado encargada por el gobierno, Trunks se entretenía dibujando con sus habilidades recién obtenidas capaz de sostener un lápiz, estaba sentado sobre la alfombra haciendo figuras semis circulares o algo parecido.

—ama ama? Balbució Trunks extendiendo la hoja con el "dibujo" a su mamá

— ¿Qué? Trunks ¿ya terminaste? déjame ver — dijo tomando el papel que su bebe le extendía. Lo tomo, le dio vuelta en busca de alguna pista de lo que pudiera ser

—qué lindo pero si es… es …

—ama ama — dijo Trunks con mucha intensidad frunciendo el seño

Bulma lo vio por un momento y volvía a ver el dibujo tratando de descifrar lo que era, tenía pocos segundos para lograrlo antes que su bebe perdiera la paciencia sí, era un digno hijo de su padre,

—Ah pero si es Tama el gatito del abuelo, pero como no lo vi antes es precioso voy a guardarlo con los otros— dijo Bulma, tomando otro papel en blanco — ten toma un nuevo papel, ahora deja a mamá trabajar por un rato ¿si?

Trunks tomo la nueva hoja la vio por un momento la coloco en el piso y comenzó a trazar una línea, Bulma regreso a su trabajo, segundos después Trunks parecía haber perdido el interés por el dibujo dejo el lápiz en el suelo se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el laboratorio, cada vez lo hacía mejor la habilidad de desplazarse le daba cierta independencia, Bulma estaba concentrada en su trabajo creyendo que su hijo aún estaba dibujando.

Minutos más tarde voltio su vista hacia el lugar donde se suponía estaba su bebe

— ¿Trunks? — llamo —¿dónde estás?, — dijo levantándose y buscando por el laboratorio —Trunks— llamo con más apremio— no me hagas esto bebe sal, —dijo caminando por el lugar

— ¡Trunks!— ahora sonaba algo angustiada vio a arriba de las escaleras — no, no puede ser Trunks todavía no sube escalones — se dijo, pero de todos modos subió —Trunks— llamo

Vegeta salía de la cámara de gravedad caminaba hacia su cuarto en busca de una ducha

— papa papa

Una voz llamo su atención dirigió su vista hacia el piso y ahí esta va su hijo

— ¡Trunks! ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo levantando a su bebe no había nadie a su alrededor

— ¡Vegeta, Vegeta!— llamo Bulma con desesperación— ¡Trunks no está!— se acercó gritando Vegeta solo la vio con una mirada interrogante

— ¿ Trunks?—dijo Bulma — ¿pero cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Lo encontré en el pasillo— dijo Vegeta entregándoselo en los brazos

—Entonces ¿subiste los escalones?— dijo Bulma su bebe extendió los brazos hacia Vegeta— papa papa —volvió a decir

— ¡Ah! Ya veo, querías estar con tu papá, pero ¿aun no entiendo cómo pudiste subir?

—No compares el desarrollo de mi hijo con el de los niños humanos él podrá hacer cosas que considerarías fuera de su alcance — dijo Vegeta con orgullo

—Ya veo, — dijo Bulma— bueno de todos modos ya es hora de la comida es mejor ir a la cocina seguro la abuela está ahí

En el almuerzo la Sra. Briefs puso ante su nieto un plato rebosante de puré desde que había aprendido a usar la cuchara el pequeño príncipe comía por su cuenta aunque solo el 70% de las veces podía atinar a su boca, la abuela decía que era necesario dejarlo hacerlo por su cuenta aunque terminara hecho un desastre, al terminar la comida Bulma se acercó a su bebe

—Vaya Trunks lo terminaste todo y veo que vas mejorando tu puntería— dijo viendo el resto del puré en su rostro y camisa, lo llevo al baño donde lo limpio y luego lo vistió

— ahora Trunks, es hora de tomar tu siesta— dijo llevándolo a la cama

—¡No, no!— repitió, desde hace al algún tiempo se la hacía más difícil a Bulma hacer que Trunks tomara sus siestas

—Trunks tienes que dormir o no crecerás siendo un niño fuerte, vamos cierra tus ojitos

Después de luchar un poco, Bulma final mente pudo hacer que su bebe se durmiera, esos eran escasos momentos en que podía descansar, la naturaleza de su hijo no le permitía confiarlo en una niñera y aunque la abuela lo cuidaba muy bien, Bulma deseaba ser una madre presente para su hijo, levantando las rejas de la cama cuna.

Bulma se dirigió a su laboratorio a terminar el reto de su trabajo, media hora después subió para ver cómo estaba su hijo, al entrar al dormitorio de Trunks vio la cama vacía y las rejas aun subidas

—Trunks, ¡ay no! otra vez,— dijo saliendo del cuarto —Trunks— llamo de nuevo

Bulma sabía que su madre había salido por la tarde así que no podía habérselo llevado salió al pasillo —tal vez Vegeta se lo llevo —se dijo y salió al jardín

—Mama mama

Escucho levanto la vista y vio con horror a su bebe parado en el balcón de una habitación

— ¡Trunks no te muevas! — Advirtió horrorizada — ¡Vegeta! —grito con urgenci,a su esposo llego de inmediato al escuchar la voz alarmada de su esposa

— ¿Que sucede?— pregunto

—Trunks—dijo señalando al balcón — Vegeta ve por él —dijo

Al ver como su bebe parecía perder el equilibrio ella cerro sus ojos evitando ver la terrible escena, Vegeta no se movió Bulma abrió sus ojos

— ¡Qué esperas ve por el! —grito a su esposo

—Mira otra vez— dijo él con voz tranquila, ella subió su vista hacia el balcón y vio cómo su bebe estaba suspendido en el aire

— Trunks pero… ¡estas volando! — dijo, su bebe comenzó a descender hacia a ella

—Te dije que mi hijo haría cosas sorprendentes —dijo el príncipe

Ella abrazo a su bebe estaba feliz aunque sabía que ahora tendría más trabajo cuidando a su hijo.

 **Quería dedicar un capitulo al bebe Trunks, sé que Goten no aprendió a volar hasta los 6 años pero recuerden que hasta Gohan dijo que eso era porque había tenido un entrenamiento desordenado así que creo que es posible que Trunks aprendió mucho antes.**

 **Saludos a todos los que leen en espacial a: angy lopez, xiom, lula04gonsalez, celestiacarito, johaaceve, sky d, naomigomis, bulbriouji, ina minina, ann, vixi S A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **EL INTRUSO**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball no me pertenece, la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Eran las dos de la mañana, uno de los guardias de seguridad hacia ronda en su zona asignada, la experiencia es este hogar le han enseñado a cuidar cada movimiento, cada ruido. Había sido sorprendido algunas veces por su oficial civil al mando, y no habían sido gratos momentos, por lo tanto había afinado sus sentidos. Esta era una noche de luna nueva, lo que no ayuda en las partes oscura; varias veces le habían jugado malas bromas cierto gato negro que corría tan rápido como un rayo. Cuantas veces no deseo deshacerse de él de una sola vez, pero todos sabían que de las mascotas del doc. Briefs este era el favorito y parece que el gato también lo sabía.

En la segunda ronda de la hora le pareció ver una sombra pasar justo cuando se volvió, rápidamente regreso su vuelta agudizo su vista. ¿Había sido su imaginación? ¿Había sido el travieso gato?

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?—pregunto, su vista escaneo el lugar que tenía a su alrededor se relajó un poco — esta casa me volverá loco— se dijo

Camino hacia el frente siguiendo su ronda de rutina; cuando un ruido lo hizo volver la vista

Se volvió, vio una rama moverse. No había ninguna brisa, no podía ser el viento

— ¡Quien quiera que esté ahí tiene 5 segundos para Salir! — grito

Una sombra alta se vio materializada por breves segundos, luego desapareció no, no había sido su imaginación. El hombre presiono el interruptor que cargaba en su cinturón, una alarma sonó por el jardín, las rejas de las entradas del muro protector que cercaba toda la propiedad se aseguraron automáticamente, las luces de seguridad se encendieron, los guardias se pusieron alerta y corrieron a la zona señalada por sus dispositivos. Sin ningún movimiento que avisara y antes que los guardias, apareció frente al hombre responsable de accionar la alarma el Príncipe

— ¿Que es todo esto? — pregunto al guardia

Al hombre le tomo tres segundos entender que su jefe estaba a su lado; pero esto ya le había pasado antes así que reacciona más rápido que en otras ocasiones

— Señor, un intruso — informo

Vegeta busco al su alrededor con su vista entrenada, no vio nada; pero efectivamente por un momento pudo sentir un Ki muy fuerte que desapareció de inmediato, para este instante los demás guardias ya estaban presente.

— ¡Divídanse! — ordeno Vegeta—peinen el lugar, cualquier movimiento sospechoso accionen sus dispositivo de ubicación, ¡No se enfrenten a él! —ordeno

Todos corrieron obedeciendo al instante, sus movimientos habían sido entrenados muchas veces, este era el momento de probar que valían su estadía en este grupo.

Vegeta se quedó en el centro, camino hacia adelante. Su vista, que no necesitaban de luz artificial para ver sus alrededores, se deslizaba por los jardines

"¿Será que sus enemigos lo habías encontrado?, ¿será que algún vengador de alguno de sus más de miles de víctimas estaba ahí para cobrar su venganza?" pensó "si ese era el caso" se dijo "habría un víctima más" se prometió, sus ojos se estrecharon odiando de antemano quien osaba poner en riesgo la seguridad de su familia por llegar a él.

Un ki se hizo sensible por escasos microsegundos, suficiente para que el experimentado guerrero supiera su ubicación, corrió a una velocidad que pareció desaparecer y aparecer en la parte posteríos de la casa, justo frente tres de sus hombres quienes se inmovilizaron por segundos, mientras reconocías si era el intruso o su misterioso jefe quien estaba ante ellos

— ¡Retrocedan!— Ordeno —es mío— dijo en tono bajo y peligroso, para este instante los de más de los hombres rodeaban el lugar al que el Príncipe prestaba su atención.

— ¡Esperen!— se escuchó una voz fresca y juvenil —no disparen, no voy a hacerles daño — dijo, saliendo de la oscuridad un hombre joven de un rostro familiar.

— ¡¿Trunks?! —Dijo, con sorpresa el príncipe

—Padre —dijo el joven viajero del tiempo.

20 minutos después estaban reunidas en la cocina de la casa las únicas tres personas de la familia que no dormían.

—Siento mucho todo el alboroto que provoqué —dijo avergonzado el joven

—Pero Trunks dime ¿por qué apareciste a esta hora?—pregunto Bulma colocando una taza de té en las manos de la versión futura de su hijo.

—Lo siento mamá, yo… juraría que programe la maquina a las dos de la tarde; pero obviamente me equivoque—dijo bajando su rostro levemente sonrojado —al darme cuenta del error quise entrar a casa sin molestar a nadie por el jardín trasero, la última vez que estuve aquí solía caminar en la noche por ahí, no tenía idea de que habían cambiado la vigilancia.

—Agradécele eso a tu padre y su paranoia— dijo Bulma, mientras miraba a su no muy feliz esposo quien estaba recostado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados

—Tu madre piensa que pueden ser la familia más influyente del planeta y aun así vivir como hippies—dijo Vegeta, en tono irritado

—Tu padre piensa que toda la galaxia está esperando para atacarnos— dijo Bulma, en tono irónico

— ¡Eso, me ha mantenido a mí y a ustedes con vida hasta este momento!— dijo Vegeta apartándose de la pared y soltando sus brazos

Para este momento Trunks ya se había arrepentido de hacer ese comentario

—Bueno pues, tienen un buen sistema—comento Trunks en un intento de aligerar el ambiente

Vegeta desvió ahora la atención a su hijo

— ¿Se puede saber por qué ocultabas tu ki? —exigió Vegeta en tono molesto

—Yo… creo que lo hago por instinto cada vez que me oculto, de nuevo lo siento papá — dijo Trunks bajando la mirada.

—Ya olvídalo, — Dijo Vegeta con tono indiferente— imagino que viniste para decirnos que tuviste éxito en tu batalla con los muñecos de hojalata de tu tiempo

—Así es papá — dijo Trunks ya con un tono más seguro —gracias al entrenamiento que tuve contigo no fueron ningún reto mara mí

—Yo estaba segura que así sería— dijo Bulma, —que te parece si mañana nos platicas todo lo que paso, ahora en es mejor que vayamos a descansar, puedes usar la misma habitación que la última vez.

—Gracias mamá, y otra vez siento haberlos despertado —Dijo Trunks dando un último sorbo a su tasa de té.

 **Dato curioso: este iba a ser el capítulo 4 ya lo tenía escrito pero si lo ponía en esa posición ya no encontraba lugar para el capítulo del bebe Trunks así que escribí el otro y deje este en reserva.**

 **Saludos a todos los que leen y a todos los que comentan en especial a:**

 **Ina minina, Xiom, Naomigomiz, Rinpink Susaiyajin, magy, lula04gonzalez, juanimeg sky d, johaaceve, bulbriouji, edw, Vixy SA, Celestia carito.**


	6. Chapter 6

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **UNA LUZ DE ESPERANZA**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball no me pertenece la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Trunks paso las próximas horas que quedaban para el amanecer acostado en su cama sin poder dormir, estaba en medio de un desorden de horario por lo tanto no pudo conciliar el sueño, tampoco quería hacer ruido alguno ya había hecho suficiente escandalo esa misma madrugada y no deseaba causar más molestias a su familia, cuando el reloj marco las 5 de la mañana sintió el ki de su padre salir de la recamara y dirigirse a la cocina, decidió reunirse con él, pues lo más probable es que fuera a entrenar.

—Buenos días papá — dijo

— ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano?— dijo Vegeta sin voltea, sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador

—La verdad no he dormido estoy en medio de un trastorno de horario, pensé que podría acompañarte, ¿vas a entrenar?

—Solo voy a correr, es un buen calentamiento y a esta hora no te encuentras ningún estorbo, si quieres puedes venir

—Eso me gustaría, gracias — dijo tomando también una botella de agua, ambos salieron de la casa; aún estaba oscuro trotaron hasta el portón principal uno de los guardias les abrió la puerta, como hacia todas las mañanas, ambos comenzaron a correr, mientras el guardia serraba de nuevo uno de sus más nuevos compañeros se le acerco

—Bueno yo aun no entiendo ¿Quién es el muchacho?— pregunto confundido

— ¡Oye! ¿Que no entendiste nada de lo que paso anoche? ¡Ah ya sé! tu eres de los nuevos ¿verdad?, él es el hijo mayor del señor Vegeta, estuvo de visita hace unos meses

— ¿El hijo?, ahora que lo dices se parecen mucho, pero ¿no es muy joven para tener un hijo de esa edad?

—Pues imagino que debió haber sido un romance de adolecente, tú ya sabes él era príncipe de su país, seguro las chicas le sobraban

—Entonces ¿es verdad que él es un Príncipe? yo había escuchado que creció en un campamento militar

—Eso es ridículo ¿qué haría un príncipe en un campamento militar?, Ni que lo hubieran secuestrado— concluyo en tono irónico

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dos únicas personas corrían en las calles aun oscuras sin hablar entre ellos, rodearon varias veces el parque y luego regresaron hacia la mansión, ambos entraron aun sin decir una palabra y se separaron cada uno a su habitación para prepararse para el desayuno.

Después del desayuno Vegeta se retiraba a entrenar, pero en esta ocasión sacrifico su primera hora para escuchar la historia de su hijo, Trunks comenzó un poco tímido pero a medida iba avanzando su relato, este cobraba entusiasmo, sus sentimientos lo llenaban de pasión al relatar el capítulo final de una historia cruel que se había extendido demasiado, al terminar su relato voltio a ver a su padre y pudo notar en sus ojos una mirada que nunca había visto en él, era orgullo, pero era un orgullo diferente no por su superioridad o por una acción propia, era orgullo por su hijo, Trunks no pudo seguir, callo en este punto a su mente vino un recuerdo :

Su padre estaba parado a la orilla de un peñasco acababa de sufrir una derrota a manos de los androides de esta línea de tiempo; aun después de lograr por fin la transformación del súper Saiyajin, Trunks se acercó con cautela deseaba entrenar con su padre sabía que estaría de un humor peor que el acostumbrado

—Padre —llamo tratando de sonar sereno y no delatar su nerviosismo — sé que no te interesa entrenar con migo, pero te suplico no como un hijo a un padre sino como un guerrero a otro ¡Entrena con migo!— suplico— juntos podremos encontrar la manera de superar la fuerza del súper Saiyajin, por favor

— ¡Lárgate!— rugió Vegeta sin voltear a ver a su hijo— tu solo me estorbas, soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin y no necesito la ayuda de nadie para superar mis fuerzas, menos de un hibrido

Trunks retrocedió como si hubiera recibido un golpe, no podía evitar que las palabras de su padre le afectaran tanto, por mucho que creyó estar preparado para su rechazo, podía largarse de ahí y buscar la forma de superarse por sí mismo; pero no lo hizo, camino unos metros a distancia de su padre se sentó a esperar, una espera que se alargó tres días, mientras contemplaba a ese hombre de pie sin comprender sus acciones solo sabía que estaba solo que no confiaba en nadie que nunca había recibido ayuda de nadie, tal vez se la habían ofrecido y la había rechazado, pero él no iba a dejarlo no iba a renunciar a esta oportunidad única que le daba la vida iba a quedarse hasta hacerse digno de él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Su madre le hiso salir de este aturdimiento al interrogarle:

—Y entonces, ¿ahora todo está bien? ¿Cómo está tu madre?

— ¡Ha! si, ella está bien, ahora junto con algunos ciudadanos entusiastas están organizando la ciudad, esta tan emocionada que creo que en poco tiempo la cuidad la nombraran alcaldesa —bromeo

—Escuchaste eso Vegeta perece que tengo futuro en la política

Vegeta ignoro el cometario de su esposa y se dirigió a su hijo

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? —pregunto

—Bueno eso me lleva al otro asunto que venía a tratar— dijo sacando una lista —mi madre está construyendo una nave, gracias a la destrucción de los últimos años la tecnología de mi tiempo no ha avanzado mucho, ella necesita estos componentes, deseo saber si puedo conseguirlos aquí— dijo entregando la lista a su madre

Bulma reviso la lista

—Si claro que puedo conseguirlos pero tomara algún tiempo, tengo que encargar algunos y hay otros que habrá que construirlos, pero dime ¿para que quieren la nave es que están pensando viajar?

—Mi madre no quiere ilusionarse pero hemos encontrado una señal que puede ser la ubicación de Namekusei si eso fuera así… —dijo Trunks con un tono serio concentrando su mirada en sus puños entrelazados frente a él

—Entiendo pudieran encontrar las esferas de Namekusei y pedir…— concluyo Bulma casi en un susurro

—Que todos vuelvan a la vida, ¿Por qué les cuesta decir eso? — Dijo vegeta que aún no comprendía del todo los sentimientos humanos

— ¡Vegeta! sigues siendo un insensible, no te das cuenta lo que esto implica— dijo Bulma poniéndose de pie ahora volviéndose a su hijo — no te preocupes Trunks voy a empezar a reunir estos componentes de inmediato solo déjame hacer unas llamadas y me pondré a trabajar — de inmediato salió de la sala

—Bueno parece que estarás aquí por un tiempo, espero que no estés pensando en holgazanear, ¡vas a entrenar con migo! — termino Vegeta en tono de orden mientras se retiraba a la cámara de gravedad

—Si, claro— dijo Trunks poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su padre, recordando cómo no hace mucho le rogo por una oportunidad como esta sin éxito

 **Saludos a todos los que leen en especial a (los que me dejan sus opiniones ja,ja,ja,ja.) no enserio saludos a todos y a los que tiene mi historia en sus favoritos "gracias" me gustaría saber sus opiniones y que me den ideas y ya en serio saludos a :**

 **celentiacarito, xiom, ina minina, johaaceve, skyd, sora 147, bilbriouji, magy, naomigomiz, LDSG89, Nabepon, angylopez, edw.**

 **10/9/15**


	7. Chapter 7

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **INICIANDO EL CAMINO**

 **Creo que debí hacer esta declaración en el capítulo anterior sé que aparentemente esta historia se está moviendo de genero FAMILIAR a genero AVENTURA pero no es así, no descarto la posibilidad de que en un futuro detalle lo que paso en la línea de tiempo de Mirai en un fic separado de este, pero aquí solo quiero dar la razón por la que se quedara Trunks Mirai una temporada en la línea de tiempo principal de la serie.**

 **Esta historia seguirá siendo género familiar y para todo publico**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Después de entrenar toda la mañana Vegeta estaba orgulloso de lo mucho que Trunks había mejorado desde la última vez que se vieron

—Parece que el periodo de paz te está ablandando— le dijo ocultando lo que en verdad sentía

—De hecho yo pienso que he crecido— afirmo Trunks, no permitiría que su padre le hiciera pensar diferente

—Para ser el único guerrero de tu tiempo no es suficiente — contesto con rudeza vegeta

—Bueno tal vez eso cambie

Vegeta camino tomando una toalla la coloco alrededor de su cuello, de espalda a su hijo le pregunto

— ¿Deberás crees que podrán hacerlo? — dijo en un tono más tranquilo

—Mi madre no lo dice con mucha convicción, pero yo sé que está emocionada, y yo realmente deseo que sea así

— ¿Que exactamente esperas que pase?— Dijo, lanzándole una toalla y fijando una mirada penetrante en su hijo

—Bueno ya han pasado muchos años pero las esferas de Namek son más poderosas que las de la tierra, espero que sean capases de volver a la vida a los que murieron en manos de los androides, eso no incluiría a l señor Goku claro; pero que los guerreros Z regresen ya sería un milagro y al regresar Picoro eso nos devolvería nuestras propias esferas, mi padre…— dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el piso — me refiero al Vegeta de mi línea de tiempo, también regresaría— concluyo.

—Entiendes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?— dijo vegeta que no había dejado de ver a su hijo.

—Si lo sé— tomo una breve pausa para seguir— él no me conoce— dijo en tono serio— por lo menos no desde que era un bebe, seria comenzar de nuevo, pero… no creo que sea muy difícil— concluyo con un tono más seguro.

—No esperes mucho

—No señor— dijo no siendo sincero

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lado de la ciudad un doctor con el pelo casi gris levantaba a Trunks bebe mientras este con un seños fruncido batía sus manos como reclamando por el trato.

—Valla Trunks sí que estas creciendo como un niño muy saludable y fuerte —dijo mientras lo entregaba de nuevo a su madre— Trunks se aferró a su madre lanzando al doctor una mirada de rencor.

—Verdad que si doctor Rosser—dijo Bulma recibiendo a su bebe

El doc. Rosser era un viejo amigo de la familia había sido el mejor amigo del doc. Briefs desde la juventud siendo el único facultativo en el que podían confiar ya había demostrado su discreción al mantener los secretos de la familia Briefs en varias ocasiones y había atendido a Bulma durante todo su embarazo incluso había cruzado algunas palabras con Vegeta.

—El seguir el desarrollo de Trunks es lo más emocionante que me ha pasado en toda mi carrera— dijo el viejo doctor mientras hojeaba las papeletas en su escritorio— y veo que la cicatriz de su cola ya no se nota.

—Si es verdad, su padre aun la tiene, ¿sabe doctor?

—Claro es natural, él la perdió siendo un adulto en cambio Trunks se la quitamos al nacer y créeme Bulma tuve mis dudas si hacíamos lo correcto cuando me lo pediste, pero parece que no le afecto en lo más mínimo, su desarrollo va muy adelantado para su edad— dijo archivando las ultimas papeletas en una carpeta— todo estos registros nos serán muy útiles cuando tengas tu segundo hijo.

— ¡Ah!, no creo que eso pase muy pronto doctor, entre Trunks, Vegeta y la empresa no me queda nada de tiempo

—Sí, me entere que el viejo Briefs te dejo a cargo de la presidencia de la Corporación Capsula, nuestra generación ya está pasando, tal vez tenga que retirarme muy pronto también—bromeo el hombre.

—No doctor que haría yo sin usted, además mi padre no se ha retirado es el vicepresidente y aún está muy activo en la empresa.

— ¡Ha! eso me alegra, mi viejo amigo tendrá más tiempo para nuestros partidos de golf hace mucho que no nos vemos

—Bueno doctor si eso es todo debo retirarme, tengo que regresar pronto a casa estoy esperando un paquete muy importante, le diré a mi padre que lo llame para su partido de golf

—Claro Bulma salúdame a tu madre y dile que a Rosy y a mí nos gustaría que nos visitaran

—Por su puesto doctor

Bulma Salió del consultorio quería estar en casa antes del medio día para cuando su esposo y su hijo terminaran de entrenar, quería tener buenas noticias para Trunks

Entro a su casa cargando a su bebe dormido

—Hola mamá, Trunks se durmió en el camino ¿podrías llevarlo a su cuarto? necesito revisar la correspondencia—dijo entregando a su hijo a su madre — ¿no sabes si llego un paquete que esperaba?

—Pero mira qué lindo se ve mi nietecito durmiendo, parece un angelito me recuerda tanto cuando tú eras un bebe— dijo la mujer.

— ¡Mama el paquete! ¿lo recibiste?

—Paquete ¿de qué hablas?

—El paquete que te pedí que guardaras en el laboratorio, se supone que lo enviarían por la mañana.

— ¡Ha! ¿Te refieres a esa caja?, si claro lo puse en tu laboratorio, quieres comer algo querida, las galletas están a punto de salir del horno

—Después mamá tengo que revisar esa caja, te encargas de Trunks ¿verdad?

—Si claro —dijo la mujer cargando a su nieto dormido mientras miraba como su hija desaparecía por el pasillo — Bueno estoy segura que el joven Vegeta y su amigo si las querrán.

Bulma entro a su laboratorio era un desastre como siempre

— ¡La caja, la caja, donde está la caja! — Se dijo buscando con su vista todo el laboratorio—sobre la mesa de planos— dijo al ver algo que parecía nuevo entre tanto material.

Corrió la abrió y comenzó a examinar cosa por cosa según la lista

—Genial ya tenemos cinco de los componentes— dijo alegremente—los demás tomaran tiempo pero algo es algo.

 **Siento la tardanza a algunos de ustedes les comente que me retrasaría algunas semanas he tenido mucha actividad estos días, pero no puedo alejarme mucho, le agradezco las ideas que me han mandado, créanme las tomare en cuenta, sé que algunos me están leyendo desde Chile les mando un saludo desando que todos estén bien.**

 **Saludos a todos los que leen en especial a:**

 **Fercy92, ina minina, sky d, sora 147, Xiomi, naomigomiz, bulbriouji, johaaceve, bulma gt, celestia carito, LSDG89, sophyBrief, .**

 **Un abrazo a todas y todos, nos leemos.**

 **23/9/15**


	8. Chapter 8

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **UNA AGRADEBLE SORPRESA**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

La familia se reunió para el almuerzo, la señora Briefs estaba encantada que el nuevo huésped tuviera tanto apetito como su querido yerno, le encantaba cocinar, así que la raza Saiyajin era su raza preferida, los Namekusein le parecían tiernos pero el hecho que no comieran le evito lucirse con ellos

—Estuve revisando los planos de la nave que tu madre ha mandado Trunks, — dijo el doc. Briefs a su nieto del futuro, —me parece extraordinaria, si la construyen así será una nave más resistente que la que construimos originalmente, dime ¿tú le ayudaste a diseñarla?

—No, la verdad mi madre me ha enseñado a leer planos, he incluso puedo construir una nave guiándome con ellos, pero el diseño eso es todo de ella, espero que ahora que hay paz pueda aprender más con ella

—Claro muchacho nunca es tarde para aprender—lo anima el doc. Briefs

—Por cierto Trunks, tengo buenas noticias para ti, acabo de recibir un paquete con los primeros cinco componentes para tu nave ¿no es maravilloso?— dijo Bulma emocionada

— ¡Es fantástico!, lo que nosotros no pudimos encontrar en todo el planeta lo conseguiste en una mañana —dijo Trunks

—Esas son cosas que logras cuando tienes acceso a los ultimas avances tecnológicos— dijo Bulma regodeándose al tener esta vez la admiración de su hijo en lugar de Vegeta, — y las mejores mentes de la tierra están trabajando para nosotros en la Corporación Capsula, eso sin mencionar la mía claro, —Vegeta volteo los ojos a ver como su esposa podía ser más presumida que él— imagino que cuando las personas no tienen que huir y esconderse por su vida hacen cosas fantásticas.

—No, la verdad es que también las hacen cuando tiene que esconderse y huir por sus vidas—comento Vegeta como la cosa más natural del mundo mientras seguía comiendo

Bulma y Trunks volvieron a ver al Príncipe tratando de que sus mentes no comprendieran la historia tras ese comentario

—Entonces cuanto tiempo crees que tomara conseguir las otras—cuestiona Trunks a su madre

—Ah bueno parece que eso tardara un poco, las piezas claves de dos se tienen que traer desde un país muy lejano y son radiactivas, así que tienen que llenarse ciertos requisitos para la aprobación de salida sin mencionar el traslado especial —dijo Bulma en un tono diseccionada

—No importa mamá, estás haciendo las cosas más rápidas de lo que esperaba — trato de animarla Trunks

—Y cuál es la prisa tienes una máquina del tiempo, puedes tardarte dos años y programarla para regresar un día después que te fuiste— dijo vegeta

—Si es verdad, pero...— dijo Trunks bajando la vista en la mesa

–No, no exageres Vegeta, no tardara tanto, además Trunks debe de estar ansioso por concluir esta misión ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que sí, pero tendré paciencia

El almuerzo concluyo Bulma llevo a Trunks al laboratorio para mostrarle los valiosos componentes que tenía en su poder sin la presencia de su padre Trunks pudo mostrar más su emoción al sentir como su misión ya empezaba a dar pasos

—Mamá eres fantástica

—Verdad que sí, ya verás cómo antes de lo que supones tendremos todo listo

—Tal vez deba reunirme con mi padre, podría enfadarse si no entreno con él, —dijo Trunks buscando instintivamente a su padre por el ki— pero no está en la casa, parece que se ha ido lejos.

—Ah sí, él siempre entrena fuera de casa por las tardes, aunque suele irse después de dos horas en la cámara de gravedad, —dijo Bulma — ¿sabes? creo que es su forma de darte la tarde libre, tengo una idea porque no vas a visitar a Gohan ¿podrías llevarle algo a su mamá por mí?

—Claro, lo que tú quieras, tenía pensado ir a visitarlo pronto de todos modos — Trunks deseaba ayudar a su madre estaba muy agradecido por lo que ella estaba haciendo por él

Minutos después Trunks se acercaba al mote Paoz, pudo ver la casa de Gohan aparecer frente a su vista, Milk estaba de espalda tendiendo la ropa cuando Trunks aterrizó saludándola

—Buenas tardes señora— dijo muy educadamente

—Milk se volvió sorprendida al escuchar la voz juvenil que la saludaba, lo vio por unos instantes para tratar de comprender lo que pasaba, desde que Goku había muerto nadie la había sorprendido así

— ¡Pero si eres Trunks!— dijo sorprendida

Pero el más sorprendido parecía ser Trunks al ver que Milk tenía un embarazo ya muy adelantado

— ¡Que! Pero… que sorpresa yo no tenía idea…. — dijo Trunks no podía ocultar su sorpresa, ni su rostro sonrojado.

Milk puso sus manos sobre su vientre mientras sonreía

—Mi querido Goku— dijo en un tono dulce— no se fue sin dejarme un consuelo— dijo al joven sorprendido

—Valla, parece que muchas cosas han cambiado— dijo Trunks nerviosamente pasando su mano atrás de su cabeza " _nota mental"_ se dijo _"agradecer a su madre por esta vergüenza_ "

Ambos entraron a la casa

— ¡Gohan!— llamo Milk —alguien vino de visita— inmediatamente se oyeron unos pasos bajar la escalera un Gohan de muy alegre apareció

— ¡Qué! pero si eres Trunks, cuando volviste Trunks

—Hola Gohan como estas, yo vine ayer voy a estar en casa de mis padres por un tiempo, ¡ah! lo que me recuerda, señora Milk mi madre me pidió que le entregara esto— dijo Trunks sacando de su bolsillo un estuche con algunas capsulas

Milk las recibió — Muchas gracias Trunks, tu madre ha sido muy amable al enviarme muchas cosas para el Bebe, me las prometió por teléfono el otro día

—Mamá ¿puedo salir al bosque con Trunks?—pregunto Gohan

— ¿Ya terminarte tus tareas?

—si mamá, solo me falta terminar de leer el libro, trabaje toda la mañana

—bueno está bien, imagino que puedes descansar la tarde

—Gracias mamá, vamos Trunks

Gohan llevo a Trunks al rio donde él y su padre acostumbraban pescar, donde Trunks le relato su última batalla con los androides

—Entonces todo salió bien con los androides de tu tiempo, me hubiera gustado verlo

—sí, parece que muchas cosas cambiaron en esta línea de tiempo pero lo que más me ha sorprendido hasta ahora es saber que vas a tener un hermano menor y ¿cómo te sientes?

— ¡Es fantástico!, mamá no ha parado de sonreír desde que lo supo, —luego en un tono triste bajando la vista añadió— los primeros días después de la batalla de Cell la paso muy deprimida, cuando tuvo que ir a ver al médico yo estaba muy preocupado incluso fui a ver a Dende para pedirle ayuda pero él me dijo…..

 **Flashback**

—Gohan, me gustaría ayudar pero yo solo soy el guardián de las esferas de la tierra, literalmente las cuido con mi vida pero no tengo más atributos que los que ya poseía anteriormente, si quieres que tu mamá se ponga bien debes pedirlo al Dios que la creo

 **Fin de** **Flashback**

—Después de eso regrese a casa y estuve pidiendo por mi mamá todo la mañana– luego con más animo siguió—nunca voy a olvidar cuando regreso con mi abuelito se veía muy feliz, y cuando me dio la noticia fue como si la vida comenzara de nuevo.

Trunks medito un poco lo que oía "Parece que Dende es muy humilde no ha dejado que el título de Kamisama se le suba a la cabeza" luego a añadió

— Me alegro por ustedes, en mi casa parece que las cosas también van bien, mi padre que al principio parecía no impórtale ni mi madre ni el bebe ahora se preocupa mucho por protegerlos, de vistes ver el alboroto que se armó cuando intente entrar sin avisar la primera noche

En ese momento un tirón de la caña de pescar de Gohan los saco de ese momento sentimental

—Parece que pico uno Trunks —comenzó Gohan a halar con fuerza su caña sacando del rio un pez enorme que solo se podían encontrar en el monte Paos

—Wow es enorme —cometo Trunks mientras miraba a Gohan reír feliz él sabía que ese niño merecía una vida distinta a la que había vivido junto con él en su línea de tiempo.

 **Bueno otro capítulo más, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, leerlos me impulsa a escribir.**

 **Saludos a todos lo que leen en especial a:**

 **Naomigomiz, celestia carito, Sora147, skyd, johaaceve, ina minina, dragonacevedo, LDSG89 y bulbriouji**


	9. Chapter 9

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **UN EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Vegeta entro a la empresa, si la mujer no iba a la casa él tendría que venir por ella, "¡Que se creía!", la cámara de gravedad necesitaba de **SU** trabajo, se lo había dicho en la noche y a la mañana después de su rutina de correr y al bajar para el desayuno se llevó la sorpresa que su " _querida esposa_ " ya se había retirado a la empresa sin decir cuánto tiempo tardaría, la espero un tiempo razonable pero al pasar un hora (ese ere el tiempo razonable para el príncipe) decidió ir por ella y hacerla cumplir sus obligaciones, cruzo la puerta principal donde la secretaria general lo saludo.

—Buenos días señor Vegeta— dijo, él paso de largo como si no hubiera oído nada, lo que no sorprendió a la secretaria pues ese era su forma de actuar siempre que iba a la empresa, que rara vez pasaba, se dirigió a la oficina de Bulma, paso ante el escritorio de su secretaria personal quien palideció al ver que se dirigía directamente a la oficina de su jefe

— ¡Eh, Señor Vegeta!—lo llamo nerviosa, su obligación era detenerlo pero no estaba segura si era prudente hacerlo, él la ignoro pero ella se levantó de su asiento y tomando todo el valor que pudo llamo de nuevo

—Señor vegeta, la señora Bulma está ocupada tiene visita

Ante esto Vegeta se detuvo y giro a ver a la secretaria, está trago en seco tratando de verse segura

— ¿Tenía una visita programada?— Pregunto, sabiendo que no era el caso, pues Bulma no le cometo nada cuando él le hablo de la cámara en la noche

—No señor, la cita se hizo hoy mismo— contesto ella

— ¿Estás diciendo que le pasaste a una persona que no se había programado?, Tenemos un protocolo de seguridad aquí, que todos están obligados a seguir— sentencio

—La… la señora misma se presentó hoy temprano y autorizo el paso, como el señor McCoy es un conocido no hubo mayor problema

— ¿McCoy?

—si de las empresas McCoy

—Las empresas McCoy —Vegeta había oído hablar al doc. Briefs sobre las empresas McCoy como una empresa rival— ¿nuestra competencia? ¿El viejo McCoy está ahí adentro?

—No señor es el joven Adrián McCoy

—¿Porque dices que es un conocido?

—Pues, hasta donde yo sé la señora y el señor fuero compañeros de estudio

Vegeta giro y continuo con sus intenciones de entrar la secretaria solo pudo decir

—Señor ella pidió no ser interrumpida—fue la débil protesta de la secretaria

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no están vestidos?— dijo el príncipe no deteniendo su entrada

 **Unas horas antes**

Bulma se despertó sola en la cama ya estaba acostumbrada, eran raras las ocasiones que el príncipe se quedaba en la cama hasta tarde, eso solo ocurría los domingos, aunque al principio no le pareció razonable, Bulma le había terminado convenciendo que era un día de descanso o en su caso mejor dicho de menos rigidez, se levantó vio el reloj su esposo ya hace horas había comenzado su rutina seguro Trunks estaba con él.

—A ver que tengo para hoy—dijo revisando sus correos en su teléfono vio un mensaje que le sorprendió mucho — ¡Adrián! — Dijo muy alegre — no puedo creerlo está aquí y quiere verme.

Adrián era uno de los herederos de la empresa que era lo más cercano a una competencia digna para CC, de jóvenes habían ido a la misma universidad, había sido poco tiempo ya que Bulma termino sus estudios a distancia, pues el ritmo de la universidad era muy lento para su capacidad de aprendizaje; pero había sido suficiente para tener una buena amistad entre ambos herederos y si Bulma se obligaba a ser sincera debía admitir que habían sido algo más que amigos, entre esos lapsos que terminaba con Yancha habían salido en plan de pareja algunas veces, aunque jamás habían usado la palabra noviazgo, pero desde que Adrián participaba más en su empresa se habían dejado de ver lo último que Bulma supo de él era que habían mudado la empresa al extranjero.

Bulma bajo a la cocina arreglada con traje formal

—Buen día mama— dijo muy alegremente

—Buen día querida, porque bajas tan temprano el desayuno aún no está listo

—No voy a desayunar mamá tengo que ir al trabajo, Trunks aún no despierta te encargas de el por favor, surgió algo muy importante que tengo que atender

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma se trasladó a la empresa entro a su oficina que tenía una brillante placa en la que se podía leer en letras doradas: **Bulma Vegeta Briefs Presidente**

—Buen día Lisa—saludo a su secretaria— escucha hoy vendrá a verme Adrián McCoy ¿lo recuerdas? por favor avísame cuando llegue ¿sí?

—Como usted diga señora

Bulma entro trato de verse lo más profesional y linda posible mientras esperaba a su visitante poco después sonó su intercomunicador

—Señora Briefs el señor McCoy esta aquí

Un joven no mayor de 35 años alto de cabello castaño, confección delgada y pulcramente vestido estaba en su oficina después de algunas conversaciones y de recuerdos pasados el hombre tomo la placa en el escritorio de Bulma y leyó en voz alta

—Bulma Vegeta Briefs **PRESIDENTE,** acentuó cada silaba— valla siempre supe que llegarías lejos Bulma

—Bueno hasta donde yo sé a ti no te ha ido nada mal tampoco

—Si es cierto, pero cuando no eres hijo único ni el mayor ni tienes el intelecto de Bulma Briefs no tienes muchas esperanzas de ser el presidente de la empresa de tus padres, pero tengo a cargo una buena parte y la mejor parte la de tecnología

—Me alegro por ti recuerdo que era muy bueno en eso, nunca entendí por qué se fueron tan lejos ya no volví a verte ni a ti ni a tus hermanos

—Bulma si queríamos que la empresa progresara lo más sensato fue alegarnos de corporación capsula

—No digas eso Adrián su empresa tiene mucha fama sus últimos modelos de naves aéreas son muy buenos

—Vegeta—dijo volviendo a leer el apellido en la placa— nunca había escuchado este apellido

—Seguro que no, es de… un país muy distante

En esto una persona entro sin llamar a la puerta el ruido hiso a Adrián voltear en busca del visitante y vio a un hombre cuya presencia parecía intimidante no tan alto pero con un físico increíble y una actitud soberbia vestido con ropa holgada de entrenamiento, no el típico Saiyajin, una camiseta sin mangas que dejaban ver sus fortificados brazos

— ¡Vegeta! qué haces aquí ¿ha pasado algo?— dijo Bulma sorprendida

Vegeta solo le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y el recuerdo le vino de inmediato

— ¡La cámara de gravedad!, lo olvide — dijo Bulma con sincera sorpresa

—Parece que si — dijo Vegeta ahora fijo su vista tercera persona en esa habitación

—Ah! Vegeta él es el señor Adrián McCoy —Adrián se puso de pie— Adrián él es mi esposo Vegeta

—Mucho gusto Vegeta…—dijo Adrián mientras extendía su mano

— **Príncipe** Vegeta— corrigió Vegeta dejando la mano extendida de aquel hombre que le parecía tan despreciable sin saber la razón

Bulma sintió la necesidad de intervenir en este momento

— Vegeta dame un momento solo déjame terminar aquí ¿quieres? y estaré con tigo

—No, no, por mí no te detengas Bulma esto parece algo importante yo me tengo que ir, entonces estaremos en contacto — dijo Adrián y dirigiéndose a Vegeta —mucho gusto Príncipe Vegeta— ya no intento darle la mano y salió de la oficina

—Vegeta pero que modales, con tu actitud esta empresa no tendría ningún cliente—dijo Bulma en tono enfadado

— ¿Era un cliente?

—No…precisamente, pero pudo haber sido

—McCoy es nuestra competencia y tú lo tratas como un amigo, en primer lugar no tenías que recibirlo tan fácilmente tu confianza es el problema aquí

—Vegeta las cosas en la tierra no son tan hostiles como las que tu estas acostumbrado a tratar, la competencia no es un enemigo a muerte, podemos **y** por años hemos tenido buena relación con ellos

—Si, eso he oído

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Que exactamente quería ese tipo?, no es un cliente no es un socio y ¿por qué va a estar en contacto?

—Vegeta—dijo Bulma mientras serraba los ojos y masajeaba sus sienes con sus dedos— he enviado a todas las empresas de tecnología una lista de elementos para los dispositivos de Trunks y precisamente Adrián vino a ofrecerme su ayuda.

—Ese sujeto no me agrada su actitud y confianza no son de fiar y yo nunca me equivoco con esto

—Vegeta ¿no será que estas…celoso?—comento Bulma con un poco de malicia

— ¡Celoso!, no me vengas con tonterías humanas, lo que necesito es que repares la cámara de gravedad

—Está bien, está bien voy para allá—dijo Bulma caminando hacia la puerta y antes de cruzarla afirmo —pero si esta celoso.

A lo que solo escucho un gruñido salir de la boca del príncipe

 **Este episodio es algo diferente a lo que he traído hasta ahora, espero les guste lo escribí por diversión, lo tenía en mente hace mucho, si Vegeta le parece un poco fuera de personalidad recuerden que en esta historia trata de que esta mas involucrado en todo lo que la familia es incluso en los negocios**

 **Gracias a LDSG89 por comentarme tu parte favoritas de la historia, es muy agradable leer sus opiniones.**

 **En general gracias a todos los que leen y comentan en especial a:**

 **ina minina, johaaceve, celestia carito, skyd, naomigomiz , Sora147, , Jenny070891, LDSG89 , Xiomi, bulbriouji.**

 **10/10/15**


	10. Chapter 10

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **EL HUÉSPED**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Hace una semana el abuelo de Gohan enfermo, para recuperar su salud el doctor recomendó ser atendido a un centro de salud que queda muy lejos, Milk como su única pariente tenía que acompañarlo para lo cual tenía que dejar a su hijo solo, a pesar de que no había amenaza para él en todo el planeta, para Milk sigue siendo un niño de 10 años, la idea de dejarlo solo en casa por días no era aceptable, llamo a Krilin pero resulto que éste no se encontraba en casa, había salido a un viaje con número 18 con el fin de conocerse mejor. Milk se paseaba muy concentrada por la sala de su casa mientras Gohan y Trunks la seguían con su mirada hasta que Gohan se atrevió a hablar.

–Mamá deberás yo puedo quedarme en casa

— ¡De ninguna manera Gohan!—grito Milk haciendo que ambos Saiyajin encogieran sus hombros del susto— que clase de madre crees que soy si te dejo solo y no sé por cuanto tiempo—termino diciendo casi en llanto

—Pero señora Milk—interrumpió Trunks— porque no deja a Gohan en mi casa estoy seguro que mamá estará de acuerdo

— ¿En tu casa? no se Trunks… ¿tu papá estaría ahí verdad?

—si pero papá no es tan malo como parece, además yo estaré ahí también

—no sé, bueno…—Milk pensó por un momento la verdad no tenía otra opción—bien pregunta a tu mamá si está de acuerdo y luego me llamas ¿sí?

—claro

 **Unas horas después**

—Y le dije que podría quedarse aquí, si tú estabas de acuerdo y bien mamá ¿qué dices?

—Por mi está bien, pero tendrá que preguntarle a tu padre

— ¡¿A papá?!—dijo Trunks sorprendido no esperaba esta respuesta

—Sí, si él está de acuerdo no habrá problema

—Bien, hablare con él cuándo venga—dijo Trunks con un poco de desánimo " _esto de tener dos padres es más complicado de lo que pensé_ "—se dijo a si mismo

 **Ese mismo día por la tarde**

— ¿El mocoso de Kakaroto aquí?

—Sí, si estás de acuerdo, no tiene otro lugar para quedarse y su madre no quiere dejarlo solo

—La mujer de Kakaroto es igual a tu madre, no entienden que un Saiyajin a su edad esta capacitado para viajar solo a planetas desconocidos y de razas guerreras

—Si lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo son las madres y bien ¿qué dices? mamá dice que puede quedarse si tú lo apruebas

—Bien, que se quede aquí, será interesante ver qué nivel ha logrado ese chico estos meses

—Gracias papá lo llamare en seguida

 **Al siguiente día en casa de los Son**

—Bien Gohan— le dijo su madre — ¿tienes todas tus cosas?, ¿Llevas los libros y la ropa que te empaque? ¿Tienes los teléfonos de emergencia?

—Si mamá todo esta encapsulado

—Bien recuerda, aléjate de Vegeta todo lo que puedas, Trunks y Bulma puedes decir lo que quieran pero yo aún no confió en ese hombre

—Mamá no creo que sea un problema, papá dijo que ahora era uno de nosotros

—igual no te confíes—dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos— prométeme que serás educado y que tendrás cuidado

—si mamá y tu cuídate mucho y cuida a mi abuelito

Trunks llego en ese momento

—Buenos días señora, hola Gohan ya estás listo

—si Trunks

Gohan se despidió de su madre y luego voló junto con Trunks hasta la corporación capsula Bulma lo recibió muy amablemente y lo llevo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes

—Gohan quiero que te sientas en tu casa, tu padre y yo fuimos amigos desde que éramos niños así que prácticamente somos familia, si necesitas algo solo dímelo

—Gracias Bulma

—Te ayudo a desempacar Gohan —dijo Trunks

—Gracias

Gohan se instaló en la habitación, nunca había tenido una habitación tan grande ni tan lujosamente amueblada .

—Vaya Gohan cuantos libros piensas leer mucho

—Mi mamá no quiere que pierda mis estudios

—Bueno pero imagino que vas a entrenar con nosotros ¿verdad? yo siempre entreno con mi padre por las mañanas

—Claro, ¿crees que no le moleste que me una a ustedes?

—Por supuesto que no Gohan, él dijo que quería ver el nivel que has alcanzado

— ¡Oh!, la verdad no he tenido un entrenamiento formal estos meces —dijo en un tono preocupado

—Bueno solo relájate, te dejare solo para que descanses o… estudies— dijo en tono de duda— lo que tú quieras, vendré por ti para la cena

Llego la hora de la cena todos se reunieron en la mesa, Gohan se sentó en el lugar que le indico Bulma, la silla principal de la mesa estaba vacía Gohan la vio por un momento

— ¿Papá no cenara con nosotros?—pregunto Trunks a su madre

—Al parecer Vegeta no nos acompañara hoy —dijo Bulma— seguro vendrá más tarde a veces pierde la noción del tiempo cuando entrena, no te preocupes por él

Gohan sintió un poco de alivio la verdad que no estaba seguro de cómo comportarse ante el Príncipe nunca había estado en su presencia en circunstancias familiares

La mamá de Bulma era la persona más feliz del mundo cuando a casa llegaba un huésped nuevo ,se desvivió en atenciones al joven Saiyajin narrando anécdotas de cuando Goku era un niño las cuales iban adornadas por su original forma de ver la realidad

Él bebe Trunks también parecía más feliz que en otras ocasiones el ki amigable de Gohan parece que siempre lo relajaba, jugaron juntos un buen rato después de la cena

—Vaya Gohan se ve que vas a ser un excelente hermano mayor— dijo Bulma —pero ya es hora de que en pequeño Trunks se vaya a la cama despide te Trunks, di buenas noches a Gohan— dijo Bulma tomando a su hijo que prácticamente ya no era un bebe

—Noches —balbució Trunks elevando su manita regordeta

—Hasta mañana Trunks no te preocupes estaré aquí unos días y vamos a jugar mucho —dijo Gohan

Trunks y Gohan se quedaron un rato viendo una película y luego se fueron a sus habitaciones, Gohan no estaba durmiendo muy bien le incomodaba estar en un lugar nuevo, después de un tiempo sintió un poco de sed así que decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina, salió de su habitación el pasillo estaba oscuro la luz de la luna llena daba un poco de claridad por las ventanas, despacio bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina, no quiso encender la luz, caminó hacia el refrigerador y tomo una botella de agua y se dirigió con ella de nuevo hacia las escalera de regreso a su caminó por un pasillo, pero todas la habitaciones le parecieron iguales en la oscuridad, trato de abrir una pero estaba con llave en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había desorientado y estaba perdido ¿qué iba a hacer?, dio la vuelta para regresar su camino y cuando lo hizo pudo ver al final del pasillo una figura de pie, era la silueta inconfundible del príncipe guerrero Gohan sintió que su corazón se detuvo a pesar de lo que le había dicho a su madre, se sentía aun un poco inseguro ante Vegeta y realmente encontrarse a solas con él en medio de la noche en un pasillo oscuro había sido una de sus mayores pesadillas en algún tiempo y ahora se estaba siendo una realidad, la figura erguida del príncipe comenzó a avanzar hacia él, Gohan no sabía si retroceder pero se quedó ahí sin moverse, cuando Vegeta lo tubo frente a él lo observo por un momento con su mirada severa ante de hablar

—Que haces aquí —pregunto, había algo en la voz del príncipe que hacía que sus palabras siempre sonaran como una orden o una exigencia

—yo…creo que me perdí —dijo Gohan sin más explicación Vegeta lo observo vio la botella de agua en sus manos y comprendió lo que había pasado

—Ven, sígueme — le dijo Gohan obedeció dócilmente Vegeta lo llevo a un pasillo y se detuvo frente a una habitación

Esta es habitación que Bulma preparo esta mañana, imagino que es la tuya —dijo vegeta girando la perilla y abriendo la habitación

—Si es esta— dijo Gohan dando un paso hacia adentro luego se volvió y dijo— gracias— al hacerlo noto que el príncipe lo estaba observando detenidamente después de unos segundos se empezó a sentir un poco incómodo, era como si Vegeta se hubiera sumergido en sus pensamientos y se hubiese olvidado la presencia de Gohan

—Eh! yo… será mejor que me vaya a la cama ahora —dijo, los ojos de Vegeta se movieron para encontrar los de Gohan

—Trunks y yo corremos a las 5 de la mañana —le dijo —si quieres puedes acompañarnos, el entrenamiento después del desayuno es obligatorio—concluyo

—si yo… me gustaría…digo, estaré listo

—Bien —dijo el príncipe dando la vuelta y desapareciendo en el oscuro pasillo, Gohan cerro la puerta dejando escapar de sus pulmones el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo desde hace un buen rato.

 **Hola pues déjenme decirles que desde hace tiempo quería poner bajo el mismo techo a estos tres Saiyajines (bueno con el bebe cuatro), me gustan los fic que presentan a Vegeta como una figura paterna sustituta para Gohan, me gustaría que me dieran ideas de qué clase de situaciones podrían pasar ahora, les agradecería que se tomaran un tiempo para dejar sus comentarios aunque sean cortitos estos me animan**

 **Saludos a todos en especial a:**

 **Johaaceve, ina minina, celestia carito, xiomi, caroline479, JF, sora147, dragonacevedo**

 **24/10/15**


	11. Chapter 11

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **UN DÍA DIFÍCIL**

 **En este episodio me empecé a confundir con eso de tener dos personajes con el nombre Trunks al mismo tiempo, así que para distinguirlos voy a llamar en lo posible Trunks M. al adolecente y Trunks al bebe, espero que les guste.**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Un ruido molesto lo saco de su sueño, Gohan abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama mientras buscaba el origen de ese ruido, vio una luz roja de un reloj que seguía haciendo ruido, lo tomo y de inmediato lo apago lo vio por un momento 4:45 AM marcaba, por un momento no comprendió que estaba pasando.

— ¡Qué!, pero… que raro— vio a su alrededor — ¿dónde estoy? —se sentía confundido estaba muy oscuro de repente recordó los últimos acontecimientos — ¡ah! Sí, ya recuerdo estoy en Corporación Capsula —dijo medio dormido de repente salto de la cama — ¡Vegeta! —grito alarmado corriendo a vestirse minutos después alguien toco a su puerta

—Buenos días Gohan ya estás listo —era la voz de Trunks M.

—Si, en un minuto, ya voy —dijo Gohan después de un momento salió— Buenos días Trunks, siento la tardanza

—Está bien Gohan, pero debemos bajar ahora, mi padre ya está en la cocina

Ambos bajaron las escaleras encontrando al Príncipe en la cocina

—Vaya, parece que se dignaron a bajar— les dijo observando a ambos jóvenes bajar las gradas

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa —dijo Gohan

—No es momento para disculpas, ya me han hecho perder demasiado tiempo ¡apresúrense! —exigió el príncipe

Ambos chicos se apresuraron al refrigerador para sacar una botella de agua e inmediatamente siguieron al Príncipe, atravesaron los jardines y se acercaron al portón

—Buenos días Señor—dijo el guardia de seguridad mientras sostenía abierta la puerta, Vegeta atravesó la puerta sin contestar —Buenos días joven —dijo cuándo paso Trunks

—Buenos días —dijo amablemente Trunks M

—Buenos días —dijo Gohan al pasar él también

El recorrido fue en silencio se acercaron al parque el clima era fresco no había mas personas que ellos tres, fue algo muy agradable para Gohan, se sintió relajado a pesar de estar cerca del guerrero mayor, después de varias vueltas se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa entraron en silencio, Vegeta se dirigió a su dormitorio los chicos se quedaron un momento en la cocina.

—Qué bueno que nos acompañaste Gohan, y ¿qué te pareció?

—Fue muy agradable pero, ¿creo que tu papá se molestó mucho porque me tarde?, estuvo muy callado

—No, no lo creo, él nunca habla cuando corremos—respondió Trunks M. luego prosiguió— esto solo fue un calentamiento será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto y tomes una ducha, después del desayuno vamos a entrenar en serio.

—Sí, claro

Ambos subieron y tiempo después la familia se reunió para el desayuno

—Dime Gohan ¿cómo pasantes tu primera noche?—pregunto Bulma

—Ah, muy bien—respondió Gohan

—Y ¿qué planes tienen? —pregunto Bulma

—Gohan se unirá con nosotros en el entrenamiento en la mañana mamá —dijo Trunks M.

— ¡Ha **!** qué bien, entonces parece que no los veré hasta la tarde

Después del desayuno los tres Saiyajin entraron a la cámara de gravedad

Bien 10 minutos de calentamiento luego iremos en serio— dijo Vegeta los chicos comenzaron con sus movimientos, el entrenamiento con Picoro que había sido duro en el inicio había preparado a Gohan para ocasiones como estas.

—Suficiente— dijo Vegeta— vamos a ver que pueden hacer— dijo y encendió la gravedad —comenzaremos con cincuenta —dijo inmediata mente Gohan sintió como si una carga gigante se le había puesto sobre el cuerpo cayo de rodillas, tuvo que sostenerse con las manos contra el suelo para no caer acostado

—Que pasa Gohan ¿es demasiado para ti?— pregunto Trunks acercándose

—Que sucede con tigo chico — le dijo vegeta

—Yo… nunca… había… entrenado a esta… cantidad de gravedad —dijo su voz evidenciaba mucho esfuerzo

—Bueno estoy seguro que si te transformas en súper Saiyajin puedes ponerte de pie —dijo Trunks M.

—No— corto vegeta tajantemente— debes ser capaz de levantarte con tu propia fuerza, la mayoría de planetas en las que he estado tienen una gravedad similar a esta o más intensas, tú cuerpo lo soporta solo debes acostumbrarte

—lo… hare— dijo Gohan mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

—Bien Trunks parece que seremos solo tú y yo de nuevo

Con mucho esfuerzo Gohan se puso de pie mientras Vegeta y Trunks sostenían un combate ligero

Gohan empezó a dar pasos, cada vez parecía más fácil realmente su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando, como dijo Vegeta, pero sus movimientos aun no eran fluidos, al terminar la mañana ya era capaz de hacer movimientos de combate con un oponente invisible.

—Gohan parece que ya lo lograste— lo animo Trunks

—No está mal para el primer día—dijo el príncipe—pero espero que mañana seas capas de una sesión decente

—Si señor— dijo Gohan

Apagaron la cámara y los tres salieron, en el pasillo encontraron al bebe Trunks

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —pregunto Vegeta —parece que te volviste a escapar de tu madre— dijo levantándolo pero en esta ocasión el bebe no parecía querer estar con su padre, extendió sus manitas hacia Gohan

—Goan…Goan… —dijo el pequeño Saiyajin

Vegeta observo extrañado el comportamiento de su bebe que siempre parecía ansioso de sus atenciones, pero en esta ocasión parecía que sus intereses habían cambiado

—Vaya Gohan, parece que tú le simpatizas mucho—comento Trunks M.— a mí nunca me permite cargarlo cuando papá lo tiene

Gohan no sabía si sentirse alagado o amenazado por la mirada que Vegeta le daba, la aparición de Bulma lo salvo de ese momento incómodo.

—Así que aquí estabas— dijo dirigiéndose a su bebe —ya veo, querías unirte al grupo

—Goan… Goan…volvió a decir el bebe buscando a Gohan

Bulma lo tomo de los brazos de su esposo

—Ven conmigo—le dijo Bulma a su bebe— los chicos deben prepararse para el almuerzo, podrás jugar con Gohan después

La frustración creció en el bebe, ya había esperado suficiente para jugar con su amigo, no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando más

— ¡No, no, no!, — gimió el pequeño mientras agitaba sus manitas y pies en una manera descontrolada

— ¡Cálmate!— pidió Bulma que sentía que si Trunks seguía con esa intensidad no podría mantenerse en pie — ¡detente, ya basta!—grito tratando de sonar autoritaria

Pero el bebe parecía no tener control

— ¡Basta! ¡Detente ahora!— grito el príncipe haciendo que Trunks y toda la habitación se quedara en silencio

Fue un momento incomodo Gohan se sentía un poco culpable

—Mamá estas bien —pregunto Trunks M. preocupado

—sí, no te preocupes, no sé qué pasa con él ahora, todo el día ha estado inquieto por lo general se porta bien

—Lo que le hace falta es disciplina por tu parte, tú y tu madre lo tienen mal acostumbrado y él sabe que puede hacer con ustedes lo que le plazca—declaro Vegeta en tono acusativo

—Vegeta no es justo, —dijo Bulma a la defensiva— yo paso más tiempo con él que tú, tal vez si tuvieras más participación en esto, él se portaría mejor

—Podemos hablar de esto, en privado —dijo el Príncipe tratando de controlar su voz

—Gohan por qué no nos adelantamos, aun debemos prepararnos para el almuerzo y la abuela nos está esperando—dijo Trunks M

—Si—dijo Gohan

Ambos chicos subieron a sus habitaciones dejando a la "feliz" pareja para que "conversen" con más intimidad, Gohan no estaba seguro como, pero sentía que el había sido el culpable de los últimos acontecimientos, a la hora del almuerzo parecía que nada había pasado Bulma estaba igual de amable con Gohan, Vegeta no hablaba y bebe parecía calmado de nuevo

En la tarde como de costumbre Vegeta se fue a entrenar al exterior, Gohan y el pequeño Trunks jugaban en el jardín hasta que el cansancio lo venció y termino durmiendo la siesta, Bulma le agradeció por ayudar a desgastar las energías a su imperativo bebe.

Gohan regreso a su habitación a estudiar un poco pero no podía concentrarse después de dos horas alguien llamo a su puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Gohan

—Hola — dijo Trunks M.—come estas Gohan, no te gustaría tomar un descanso

—Si claro —dijo Gohan con desanimo

—¿pasa algo Gohan?

—Trunks me siento mal, creo que he causado muchas dificultades en tu familia hoy

—Pero ¿de que estas hablando?

—Bueno primero tu padre se molestó porque por mi culpa llagamos tarde, hice que le gritaran al bebe porque quería estar con migo y tus papas se pelearon y todo antes de medio día

—Gohan no te sientas mal nada fue tu culpa, mira primero papá no estaba molesto, él siempre es así, es más creo que hoy estuvo de mejor humor segundo mamá y él se pelean siempre, al principio también a mí me incomodaba pero he notado que es su forma de ser, si mamá no tuviera ese carácter no aguantaría a papá y si papá no tuviera ese carácter no aguantaría a mamá así que están bien, y él bebe papá tiene razón mamá lo consiente mucho necesita disciplina, eh ¿se oye raro que sea yo quien diga eso?

— Un poco—dijo Gohan entre risas—, entonces crees que está bien

—Claro, ya deja de pensar y vamos a la cocina, que te parece un poco de helado hace calor

—Bien—Gohan se sentía de mejor ánimo

En la tarde se encontraban todos en la sala charlaban alegremente, Gohan ayudaba al pequeño Trunks a apilar bloques madera en la alfombra, cuando Vegeta entro nadie lo noto, hasta que el pequeño Trunks se levantó y corrió a su encuentro Vegeta lo recibió y lo alzo en sus brazos

—Vaya— le dijo— párese que ya se te paso el mal genio—sus palabras no eran duras

—Solo estaba aburrido, tomo una siesta y ahora se siente mejor—aclaro Bulma— Ya casi es hora de la cena iré a ayudar a mamá— dijo Bulma dejando a los cuatro Saiyajin solos

—Ustedes dos —dijo dirigiéndose a Trunks M. y Gohan— después de la cena saldrán con migo

—Claro papá, —dijo Trunks M— ¿vamos a entrenar?

—no, solo será un momento

Después de la cena los tres Saiyajin volaron Vegeta iba adelante se dirigía al campo, aterrizo en una colina estaba muy oscuro, Gohan y Trunks M. aterrizaron a uno metros a espalda del Príncipe, Gohan se sentía nervioso no sabía que esperar, Vegeta estaba de espalda viendo hacia el cielo nocturno por unos minutos guardo silencio

— ¿Que saben de Vegetaseis? —Pregunto rompiendo el silencio

—Que es nuestro planeta de origen y fue destruido por frízer porque temía a nuestra raza—declaro Trunks M.

—Gohan, ¿qué sabes de los Saiyajin?—pregunto el príncipe

—Que somos una raza guerrera y que casi estamos extintos

–Nuestra raza estaba prácticamente extinta, acepte ese hecho, la idea de tener descendencia nuca pasó por mi cabeza. Cuando llegue a la tierra y supe que Kakaroto había formado una familia con los terrícolas me pareció ofensivo; pero ahora sé que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer—hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió— ustedes son una nueva generación, cuando los veo y veo al bebe incluso el que aún no ha nacido, sé que nuestra raza está resurgiendo, los Saiyajin no somos fáciles de extinguir vean arriba —dijo señalando un lugar en el cielo

—Sí, ¿qué hay ahí papá?— dijo Trunks

—Ese es el lugar donde solía estar Vegetaseis, si se figan bien aún se puede ver cierta luz

—Si es cierto —dijo Gohan

—No importa donde estén o en qué tiempo se encuentren, nunca deben olvidar quienes son y que con ustedes llevan la continuidad de toda una raza y deben estar orgullosos de ello

—si papá, nunca lo olvidare

—Si señor —dijo Gohan, ahora sentía que ese hombre delante suyo que le había causado muchas veces temor era lo más cercano a un pariente y ahora tenía su respeto y no su temor.

 **Hola en estos días he estado algo ocupada en mi trabajo y otras actividades personales pero hare lo posible por actualizar cada quince días; desfrute escribir este episodio espero le guste y gracias a los que me aportaron ideas las estoy tomando en cuenta y GRACIAS por hacer que mi fic llegara al comentario número CIEN**

 **Bueno hasta aquí por esta ocasión, espero sus comentarios que son para mí, mi motivación**

 **Saludos a todos los que leen en especial a:**

 **Ina minina, johaaceve, sky d, Xiomi, sora 147, celestia carito, LDSG89, Milagros, Jenny07081**

 **5/11/15**


	12. Chapter 12

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **CONFLICTO**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Hola a todos, desde hace tiempo tenia algunas ideas en mi cabeza y las uní en este episodio. Espero les guste, no se olviden de comentar :D**

—No, definitivamente no entiendo. Dijiste que los elementos para los dispositivos de Trunks ya estaban ubicados —dijo Vegeta, sostenía una discusión con su esposa en su habitación

—Vegeta, los elementos ya están encargados; pero vendrán hasta dentro de un mes, si Adrián las empresas McCoy, —corrigió— me las pueden proporcionar más rápido voy a intentarlo con ellos

—Si la Corporación Capsula no los tiene, no veo como esa empresa de segunda las puede tener

—Vegeta, ellos tienen investigaciones diferentes, es posible que tengan algunos elementos que necesito y nosotros no

Vegeta cruzo sus brazos y dio media vuelta reflejando su disgusto

—Y luego te quejas de los berrinches de Trunks, realmente Vegeta no entiendo que te molesta de que hagamos trato con las empresas McCoy

— ¿Con quién tendrás que tratar? —se volvió Vegeta para interrogar

Bulma volvió la cara y comenzó a buscar algo en su tocador ,como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación no era más que un dicho de paso.

—Con Adrián McCoy, ¿dónde están mis aretes?—se preguntó en voz alta

—¡¿Con el farsante ese?!

—Vegeta, —Bulma se incorporó y vio a su esposo con enojo— no tienes ninguna razón para llamarlo así

—A los sujetos como él los conozco con solo una mirada, he tratado con muchos no importa la raza, siempre son iguales

—Vegeta eres imposible— dijo Bulma, dirigiéndose al baño dando por terminada esa conversación

— ¡Has lo que quieras!—dijo el príncipe, saliendo de la habitación

 **Más tarde esa misma mañana**

En una habitación metálica con la gravedad aumentada 75 veces superior a la de la tierra, tres guerreros entrenaban, el combate pareciera en desventaja pues eran dos contra uno, se trataba de un adolecente y pre adolecente contra un guerrero adulto. Los dos chicos daban todo lo que tenían, sabían que su oponente no tendría ningún reparo en aprovechar cualquier descuido de su parte. En un movimiento rápido, que no terminaros de comprender, ambos fueron derribados al piso haciendo que perdieran su transformación. El imponente príncipe se paró frente a ellos desapareciendo su propia transformación, lo que indico a los chicos que el combate había terminado

—De pie ¡Ahora!—ordeno el príncipe, en un tono irritado

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie con alguna dificultad, este entrenamiento había sido particularmente duro llevaban varias horas sin descansar, ahora Vegeta se dirigió a su hijo

—Tú—dijo en tono estricto— desde que te vi entrenar la primera vez te he dicho más de mil veces que descuidas el lado izquierdo, tus movimientos siguen siendo impulsivos no me extraña que hayas sido el primero en caer en los combates de Cell.

Trunks no intento justificarse, sabía que cuando su padre usaba ese tono era mejor callar, ahora dirigiéndose Gohan siguió su crítica

—Y tú, ¿acaso debe estar bajo amenaza todo el maldito planeta para que funciones bien?

Gohan entendió que está era una pregunta retórica, pero el que el príncipe no le quitara la vista lo hizo dudar si éste estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte

—Eh!…—fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca del pequeño guerrero pero fue cortado por el príncipe

—Los dos, quinientas flexiones ¡Ahora!

—Si señor —dijeron al unísono

De inmediato ambos empezaron con el movimiento impuesto, el príncipe salió de la habitación murmurando palabras en un lenguaje desconocido dejándolos a los chicos solos

—Oye Trunks —dijo Gohan, que fue el primero en romper el silencio— tu papá está algo intenso hoy

—Si Gohan, no lo tomes personal está molesto, creo que mamá y él tuvieron una discusión

— ha dejado el edificio ¿crees que podamos detenernos?

—No se tu Gohan, pero yo prefiero terminar las quinientas flexiones primero

—creo que también las terminare

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Su teléfono personal llamo. Bulma observó el identificador. Era Adrián

—Hola—contesto

—Hola Bulma, soy Adrián

—Hola Adrián ¿tienes noticias para mí?

—De hecho, necesito verte. Es sobre los elementos de tu lista, quisiera discutir con tigo algunos detalles

—Bien, llamare a Liza para que te haga una cita por la tarde

—Ah, bueno. La verdad no tengo tiempo durante la tarde yo… esperaba que pudiéramos almorzar juntos de esa manera aprovechamos el tiempo, que te parece o ¿tenías planes?

—No la verdad… yo siempre almuerzo con mi familia pero…

—Vamos Bulma, estoy seguro que un almuerzo a solas no va a afectar al "Príncipe" además también son sus intereses ¿no?

—Está bien, entonces nos vemos

—Bien, en el lugar de siempre, quiero decir…—rectifico —en el Restaurante Central ¿recuerdas?

—Si Adrián, recuerdo donde nos vemos a las 12 :00 pm

Bulma colgó el teléfono

— ¿Cómo le explico a Vegeta esto?, Adrián no le simpatizo para nada, será mejor que no le diga

La hora del almuerzo llego y los tres Saiyajin se reunieron en el comedor .Vegeta se sentó en el lugar principal de la mesa y observo a su suegra colocar al bebe Trunks en su silla y poner ante él un plato de comida, esto era lo que Bulma hacia siempre.

— ¿Donde esta Bulma? —pregunto directamente

—Querido ¿no te lo dijo?, ella tuvo que salir, dijo algo sobre un almuerzo de negocios

Vegeta tubo un mal presentimiento, su Ki se elevó de repente, lo que contrastaba con su cara que no hizo ningún gesto

Trunks y Gohan que eran los únicos que se dieron cuenta solo se vieron entre si y trataron de distraer la atención comenzando una charla

—Ah, Gohan ¿qué te ha parecido entrenar con gravedad aumentada? tu no entrenas así ¿verdad?

—No, pero con mi papá estrenamos en la habitación del tiempo a una gravedad aumentada 10 veces; pero nunca había entrenado más de eso

—papá ¿qué planes tienes para la tarde?, ¿saldrás a entrenar fuera?

— ¡Coman! —rugió Vegeta, y el resto del almuerzo siguió en silencio

 **En el restaurante central**

Bulma entro al restaurante

— ¿Quiere una mesa madame?— dijo el encargado

—No, alguien me espera, el señor McCoy …

—Oh, sí por favor sígame la llevare a su mesa

Adrián se puso de pie

— Bulma gracias por venir, te ves hermosa

—Gracias Adrián, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

—No, para nada. Por favor siéntate

Ambos se sentaron y después de ordenar:

—Siento mucho intervenir en tus costumbres familiares, ¿el Príncipe Vegeta tomo bien que no almorzaras con él?

—Por favor solo llámalo Vegeta, abecés se pone pesado con el titulo

—Y ¿en serio, es un príncipe?

—Sí, él es hijo de un Rey, pero su Pla… país como lo digo… pues… dejo de ser, así que el titulo se congelo, ya sabes cómo es la burocracia y esa es la razón por la cual yo no soy princesa

—Bulma tu siempre has sido una princesa—dijo Adrián, con una cálida sonrisa viéndola a los ojos

Bulma no pudo evitar ruborizarse, hace tiempo que no oía esos halagos, el mesero llego y sirvió la mesa

—Adrián dijiste que tenías noticias para mí, sobre los elementos

—ah sí, Bulma esos elementos son muy escasos y diferentes entre sí, la verdad no poseo exactamente esos elementos, pero puedo ofrecerte algunas alternativas, si tan solo me dices que exactamente estás haciendo

—Adrián me gustaría mucho decirte pero es un proyecto confidencial tú ya sabes cómo es esto

—Está bien, no me digas cual será el resultado final; pero al menos dime que quieres que haga los componentes energía, calor, resistencia, transmisión…

—Pues veras… —Bulma pensó un momento—lo siento Adrián, no puedo decirte nada, pero no hay problema si no los tienes, la verdad yo ya los localice, solo debo esperar.

—No, yo soy quien lo siente, me hubiera gustado tanto ayudarte; bueno pero por lo menos fue un buen pretexto para vernos de nuevo

—Bueno Adrián pero siempre que nos vemos hablamos de mí, ahora quiero saber de ti, ¿cómo están tus padres?

—Muy bien, ya conoces a papá el siempre trabajando y mamá ¿sabías que siempre se acuerda de ti?

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí me pasa diciendo: "Si te hubieras casado con Bulma ya tendría mi primer nieto"—dijo Adrián imitando la voz de una anciana

Bulma se sintió un poco incomoda con esta conversación

—Que linda que se acuerde de mí y tú ¿no estás saliendo con alguien ahora?

—No, por el momento mi trabajo me hace viajar mucho, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que almuerzo con una hermosa dama—dijo Adrián mientras levantaba su copa

—Bueno Adrián, no te pierdas tanto y recuerda el trabajo no lo es todo, yo… no puedo quedarme mucho debo regresar a la oficina

—Oh, claro. Tú esta tan ocupada y yo te he hecho perder tiempo, lo siento

—No Adrián, no lo sientas, fue lindo volver a verte y dale mis saludos a tus padres y a los chicos

Bulma salió rápidamente y se dirigió a su casa, Vegeta ya había salido y los chicos estaban en sus actividades

—Bueno, todo salió bien, Vegeta no tiene que saber con quién he estado hoy—se dijo— fue lindo volver a ver a Adrián, pero lo mejor es que ya se fue y seguros no o volveré a ver en algunos años

 **Al siguiente día durante el desayuno**

La madre de Bulma estaba sirviendo el abundante desayuno a su cada vez más extensa familia, mientras charlaba sin pausa sobre lo bello que había amanecido el día, lo apuesto que se ponía su nieto cada día, idéntico a su padre, por lo general Vegeta ignoraba todo lo que su suegra decía, era una molestia para sus oídos, pero que bien cocinaba.

—Ah, Bulma me olvide decirte— dijo la buena señora— ¿a que no adivinas a quien me encontré ayer?

—No mamá, no tengo ni idea— dijo Bulma distraída

—Pué nada menos que al joven elegante Adrián McCoy

Vegeta dejo de comer, por primera vez su suegra tenía su atención

— Bulma eres muy mala —prosiguió la Sra. Briefs— ¿porque no me dijiste que estaba en la ciudad?

—Pues yo… creí que ya se había ido—dijo Bulma, un poco nerviosa

— ¿Cómo creíste que se va a ir?, si recién comieron juntos ayer

Vegeta puso ambas manos sobre la mesa clavando su mirada sobre su esposa, al principio fue una mirada de sorpresa pero ahora era de enfado, Bulma no pudo evitar volver a verlo, él se levantó de la mesa y salió de la habitación

— ¡Oh, dios mío!— dijo Bulma, quien también se puso de pie y salió tras su esposo

Trunks y Gohan quienes habían sido observadores silenciosos, solo intercambiaron miradas entre sí, mientras la Sra. Briefs comento:

— ¿Que le habrá pasado al joven guapo Vegeta?, Espero que mi desayuno no le habrá sentado mal.

Vegeta cruzo furioso la sala, Bulma lo siguió

— ¡Vegeta!, ¡Vegeta! espera yo…lo puedo explicar

Vegeta se detuvo y se volvió, su mirada era dura

— ¿Explicar qué?, ¡Que **MI** mujer se ve con otro hombre a mis espaldas!

—No, no. Vegeta, eso no es lo que paso, fue negocio simple y sencillo negocio, Adrián tenía información para mí y no tenía tiempo durante el día y nos vimos a la hora del almuerzo, yo no he hecho nada malo

—Y si no era " **nada malo** "—cito— ¿porque me lo ocultaste?

—Por qué sabía que te ibas a molestar. Mira, tenías razón, Adrián no tenía los elementos, trato de ofrecerme alternativos negociamos y los rechace y regrese a casa, él se va a ir Vegeta y lo más seguro es que no lo volvamos a ver.

Vegeta seguía observándola con los brazos cruzados y su mirada aun severa

Bulma levanto su mano derecha a la altura de los ojos de su esposo mostrando el dorso de esta, donde brillaba su sortija mientras con la otra mano acaricio su cuello donde se encontraba una pequeña marca que no era perspectiva a simple vista

—Para toda la vida ¿recuerdas?—dijo Bulma,—Yo cumplo mis promesas– aseguro con mirada de determinación

La mirada de Vegeta pareció ablandarse. Examino a su esposa por unos momentos: su ritmo cardiaco, su aroma y su lenguaje corporal, él savia que su ella decía la verdad

Vegeta bajo la mirada en señal de aceptación, Bulma se acercó a él, pues percibió que no sería rechazada. Lo abrazo, al principio el solo se quedó rígido pero después de un momento movió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella

— ¿Qué clase de tonta crees que sería si cambio a un príncipe por un sapo?

—No sé, —dijo él, fingiendo un tono indiferente— los terrícolas no son conocidos en la galaxia por tomas buenas decisiones

—pero no olvides que tu esposa es la mente más brillante del planeta

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y aprovechando que se encontraban solos en la sala, ella se atrevió a buscar un beso de sus labios, sabía cuánto odiaba él las demostraciones de afecto en público

Después de un momento él se separó de ella

—Voy a adelantarme a la cámara de Gravedad, diles a los mocosos que los estaré esperando

Bulma regreso a la cocina

— ¿Todo bien mamá?— pregunto Trunks preocupado

—Sí cariño, todo bien—dijo Bulma mientras le daba a su hijo una sonrisa de tranquilidad— tu padre se adelantó, dijo que se reúnan con él después del desayuno

—Bien, vamos Gohan—los chicos salieron

La Sra. Briefs se acercó a su hija

— ¿El joven Vegeta se encuentra bien, se enfermó del estómago?

—No mamá, está bien

—qué bueno no quería que estuviera mal para esta cena especial

— ¿Que tiene esta cena de espacial mamá?

—Ah, sí es vedad ustedes salieron y no pude terminar de decirles mi noticia, invite al joven Adrián a cenar esta noche

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! —Dijo Bulma, poniéndose de pie y desplomándose en su asiento inmediatamente— es demasiada adrenalina para una mañana—se quejó dejando caer su rostro sobre la mesa

 **Saludos a todos los que leen y un saludo muy especial a los que dejaron sus comentarios:**

 **Johaaceve, lula04gonzalez, ina minina, Jesswinch, sky d, celestia carito, Nizle883 y xiomi**

 **14/11/15**


	13. Chapter 13

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **LA CENA**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **El único personaje de mi propiedad es Adrián McCoy**

 **Hola es la primera vez que pensar en el título del capítulo no me es un problema, espero que les guste. Este capítulo me quedo algo largo, pero no sentí que pudiera dividir en dos, al principio solo tenía unas escenas en mente, pero poco a poco surgieron los diálogos ahora sin más espero disfruten de "** **La cena** **"**

—Trunks, siento mucho que no puedas cenar con nosotros, pero sería muy difícil explicar a Adrián que hay dos personas con el mismo nombre y apariencia, eso sin mencionar el hecho que nos llames padres

—No me importa cenar en mi habitación mamá, más bien me siento culpable de que te metas en problemas con mi padre, pues todo esto ha sido por conseguir los componentes que necesito—dijo Trunks apenado— no creí que te traería tantos problemas

—Trunks no te atrevas a decir eso, ayudarte es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti, tu nos ayudaste a salvar nuestra línea de tiempo, ahora nos corresponde a nosotros colaborar para que sigas tu trabajo en el tuyo y no te preocupes tu padre se molestó mucho pero lo convencí de que no era mi culpa y a prometido comportarse

—Pues su primera reacción fue muy ruidosa

—Sí, lo bueno es que el noticiero de las 12:00 pm lo clasifico como un movimiento telúrico grado 5, te juro que si tu padre no aprende a controlarse uno de estos días tendremos investigadores buscando fallas geológicas debajo de la casas

Un lujoso automóvil terrestre estilo clásico se acercó a corporación capsula, se detuvo en la en la entrada, un guardia de seguridad se acercó a la ventana

El vidrio de la ventana se bajó y el rostro de un hombre elegante se dejó ver

— Soy Adrián McCoy —dijo —me están esperando

—Señor McCoy, tengo órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie sin autorización

—Soy invitado de la señora Briefs—dijo Adrián algo sorprendido

—Permítame usted, voy a confirmar

El guardia entro en la caseta

Dentro de la corporación capsula sonó el teléfono, Bulma lo tomo

— Sí, si lo estamos esperando, por favor déjalo pasar

Bulma se volvió a su esposo

—Vegeta dijiste que le avisarías a los guardias de la visita de Adrián

—Up —dijo Vegeta, aunque su cara no demostraba ningún arrepentimiento

—Vegeta, esto me incomoda a mí tanto como a ti, pero ya te explique mi madre fue quien lo invito—se explicó Bulma —y quiero decirte que aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo y…. —dijo acercándose seductoramente — voy a apreciar más que trates de controlarte y que Adrián salga vivo y completo de aquí

—Por mi parte prometo que saldrá vivo de aquí, lo demás ya será cosa de él

—Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabias? —dijo Bulma dándole un beso en la mejía, él emitió un gruñido de desagrado pero no hizo nada para retirarla

La señora Briefs atendió la puerta ya que Bulma le había advertido que era **su** invitado, así que ella lo atendería

—Adrián querido muchacho, que bueno que pudiste venir, espera que los demás te vean

—El placer es todo mío señora Briefs esta tan hermosa y joven como siempre, traje estas flores para usted — dijo Adrián extendiendo un ramo de hermosas margaritas de diferentes colores

—Son bellísimas, margaritas justo las preferidas de Bulma

— ¿En serio?, no tenía idea

Entro en la sala el señor Briefs

—Adrián muchacho cuanto tiempo sin verte

—Voy a poner estas margaritas en el centro de la mesa —dijo la señora Briefs saliendo de la sala —ponte cómodo Adrián

—Doc. Briefs ¿cómo le va?

—Bueno no podría irme mejor, desde que Bulma se hizo cargo de la presidencia de CC he tenido más tiempo para mis queridas mascotas y paso más tiempo con mi nietecito, la vida después de la jubilación es la mejor

—Ojala le dijera eso a mi padre, aun no lo convencemos de que nos deje hacernos cargo de la empresa

—Pero he oído que te has hecho cargo de la parte tecnológica de tu empresa

—Si es una parte muy competitiva, si me descuido por dos segundos las demás empresas me dejan atrás, eso sin soñar por competir con CC, parece que ustedes nunca dejan de innovar por ejemplo ese proyecto misterioso de Bulma

—Vamos muchacho —lo corto el doc. Briefs—relájate no estamos aquí para hablar de trabajo

Bulma bajo las escaleras cargando a un Trunks bebe de casi dos años

—Adrián que bueno que estés aquí, fue toda una sorpresa cuando mamá me dijo que vendrías

—Tu madre fue muy amable, hoy es mi última noche aquí y si no fuera por ella la habría pasado solo en mi hotel, pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí?— dijo refiriéndose al bebe

—Él es Trunks mi hijo—dijo Bulma poniendo de pie a Trunks bebe

—Vaya tiene tu color de ojos y el cabello de los Briefs, y… tal parece que todo lo demás es del Príncipe

—No es guapo mi nietecito?— dijo la madre de Bulma entrando a la sala

—Vamos Trunks saluda al señor, di hola —dijo Bulma

El pequeño Trunks parecía muy arisco al nuevo visitante

—Hola campeón —dijo Adrián colocándose en cuclillas al niveles del pequeño y extendiéndole la mano —vamos no seas tímido

Trunks vio la cara del visitante y volvió a ver la mano extendida hacia él, y tomo su mano

—Lo ves, no muerdo —dijo adrián, Trunks lo vio su mirada era idéntica a la de Vegeta —vaya que eres fuerte pequeño—Trunks pareció tomarlo como un reto, pues frunció su seño y empezó a apretar más su agarre

—iseto, iseto— pronuncio Trunks mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre

— si eres fuerte y… ouch ouch si… si… eres muy fuerte— se quejó Adrián mientras se encorvaba del dolor

— ¡Trunks suéltalo! —dijo Bulma, Trunks lo soltó mientras volvió su mirada a su madre

— ¿Mamá?—pronuncio

— ¡No! Trunks eso no se hace —regaño Bulma, su pequeño la observo con una carita de inocencia que Bulma había aprendido a no tragar— ya hemos hablado de esto Trunks —dijo Bulma y volviendo a Adrián

— ¿Adrián estas bien?

—Claro que está bien Bulma —dijo una ronca voz detrás de ellos— ¿no creerás que Adrián es tan débil que un bebe le haría daño, cierto Adrián?—concluyo Vegeta

—Si claro, que estoy bien, solo… fue un calambre

—Bulma ¿me ayudas en la cocina?— llamo la señora Briefs

—Eh, si claro mamá —dijo Bulma no sabiendo si era buena idea dejar a los "caballeros" solos

—Príncipe Vegeta es un placer volvernos a ver— dijo Adrián mientras se sobaba la mano aun doliente por el "calambre"

—Si,si— dijo Vegeta con indiferencia

— ¿Ustedes ya se conocían ?—pregunto el doc. Briefs

—Si nos vimos una vez en la oficina de Bulma, pero no tuvimos oportunidad de conversar, dime Vegeta porque no me hablas de tu país, Bulma me conto que dejo de existir justo cuando te tocaba heredar a ti, eso debe ser muy frustrante

Vegeta estrecho los ojos, tendría que hablar con Bulma después sobre andar difundiendo su historia con cualquiera

—Mi pueblo aún existe, —aclaró— solo que no tenemos un lugar geográfico específico

—Oh, lo siento, me parece muy interesante todo lo que tiene que ver con países tradicionales los reinos guardan costumbres únicas que siempre me han parecido fascinantes

—Si, en mi país se hacían cumplir tradiciones ancestrales y se le daba mucha importancia a la **Lealtad** y el **Honor,** se castigaba con severidad la traición, por ejemplo si se descubría a un infeliz tratando de robar la mujer de otro hombre, este era condenado a muerte y se le daba el honor a dueño de la mujer, en una plaza publica

—Oh, eso suena muy primitivo ¿no te parece?

—Era obligación de todos los reyes sostener las tradiciones que habían mantenido el orden en el pueblo, pero no era tan bárbaro como tú te lo estás imaginando al prisionero se le daba la oportunidad de defenderse, hablando de eso ¿cómo andas tú de entrenamiento físico Adrián?

—Ah, yo no soy muy bueno en eso, Bulma te podrá decir que mientras estudiábamos era un desastre en gimnasia

—No seas modesto Adrián tal vez lo que necesites solo sea el equipo apropiado, todo verdadero hombre disfruta de esas actividades, tengo una idea, déjame mostrarte mi cuarto de entrenamiento personal nada como una pesas antes de la cena para abrir el apetito

—No creo que sea una buena idea, no traigo ropa apropiada y no quiero hacer esperar a las damas

—Tonterías— dijo el doc. Briefs— la cena tardara un rato, siempre cenamos a las 7:00 pm; aún tienen tiempo, vamos disfruten su juventud

—Ya oíste Adrián, no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta, te daré una camiseta

Y así Adrián fue arrastrado a la sala de máquinas y pesas que era una diferente a la sala de gravedad, que prácticamente estaba vacía, al entrar encontraron a Gohan en las pesas, al escuchar la puerta abrir Gohan volvió a ver a los visitantes

—Él es Gohan, está con nosotros una temporada —dijo Vegeta a Adrián, ahora dirigiéndose a Gohan— Gohan deja a Adrián un rato probar las pesas

Gohan se sorprendió por la solicitud— pero el peso…—trato de replicar

—Vamos muévete —dijo Vegeta, Gohan se apartó sin decir nada, Adrián se quitó su elegante camisa y se colocó en la máquina de pesa, puso sus manos en posición y trato de halar con todas sus fuerzas pero las pesas no se movieron ni un poco

—Vamos Adrián inténtalo más

—yo … ¿estás seguro que no está atorado?

—Pues con Gohan estaban funcionando muy bien, tal vez se atoro, deja eso, mejor probemos en el saco de arena, ven no hay nada mejor para el estrés del día que dar unos buenos golpes a esta cosa, toma— le dijo entregándole unos guantes, Adrián se sentía un poco incómodo con esta situación pero tenía que seguir a delante, dio un par de golpes y se sentía orgulloso al ver el saco moverse un poco

—Nada mal —le dijo Vegeta— déjame probar a mí—dijo el príncipe Adrián se quitó los guantes pero Vegeta no los recibió y se puso de pie frente al saco de arena dejo caer un golpe con sus manos limpias que atravesó el saco dejando oír un ruido como el de una explosión, Adrián quedo sin palabras de la impresión, Bulma llego tan rápido como pudo al oír el ruido

—¿Que paso? —dijo preocupada esperando ver lo peor

—Nada —dijo vegeta tranquilamente— solo este saco de arena que ya no aguanto, te dije que necesitaba uno nuevo

Bulma vio la arena esparcida por el piso

—Bueno ya deja de cansar a Adrián, la cena ya está vengan todos

Todos entraron al comedor en cuanto Trunks vio entrar a Adrián frunció su seño y comenzó a decir

—iseto, iseto—ante esto Vegeta no pudo menos que sonreír a su pequeño

—Trunks vasta —dijo Bulma

—parece que es su palabra favorita —comento Adrián— y ¿qué quiere decir?

—Eh, aun no lo sabemos ya sabes cómo son los niños cuando comienzan a habar—dijo Bulma

—En cuanto tengamos la traducción te la haremos saber— comento Vegeta

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Vegeta tomo su lugar reservado al hombre de la casa, Adrián se sentó en el lugar que la señora Briefs le indico

—Mamá no te había dicho, que linda te quedo la mesa, ese ramo de margaritas es hermoso

—No me lo digas a mi querida, Adrián las trajo, aún recuerda tus flores favoritas ¿no es lindo?— dijo la Sra. Briefs

A lo que Vegeta alzo rápidamente la vista sobre Adrián quien comenzó a ahogarse con el bocado que acababa de introducirse

—Cof cof —dijo bebiendo un poco de agua rápidamente —te aseguro que fue casualidad, pero que bueno que te gustaron

—Están muy lindas—se limitó a comentar Bulma sin el entusiasmo anterior

—Y díganme ¿cómo fue que se conocieron?—pregunto Adrián

Bulma y Vegeta intercambiaron miradas un segundo y por supuesto que fue Bulma quien contesto

—Bueno, pues Vegeta vino en un viaje de…negocios, esa fue la primera vez que supe de él

—ah, he imagino que se agradaron en esa visita

—No, la verdad esa vez no nos tratamos mucho ¿cierto Vegeta? —dijo Bulma

—No, lo recordaría si así fuera—contesto Vegeta secamente

—Meses después fui yo quien viajo y por casualidad nos encontramos, teníamos negocios en común así que terminamos trabajamos juntos, él y mi equipo, al principio fue una relación profesional y una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí estamos

—Vaya, ustedes si se lo pensaron y dime… ¿Gohan cierto?— dijo Adrián dirigiéndose ahora a Gohan

—Sí, así es— contesto Gohan

—Tu ¿eres pariente de Vegeta?, tu color de cabello y ojos son muy similares

—No, no exactamente—dijo Gohan

—Gohan es descendiente de mi gente —aclaró el Príncipe

—Oh, ya veo — dijo Adrián

Por el resto del a cena la señora Briefs fue la encargada de dirigir la charla hablando de la familia de Adrián que tenías tiempo de no encontrarse, de lo guapo que eran todos los hermanos de Adrián y lo afortunada que era su hija al haber encontrado a un hombre tan "amable" como su yerno

Adrián asentaba educadamente ante los parloteos de su anfitriona hasta que en un movimiento torpe se derramo un poco de vino sobre su camisa

— ¡ah!, pero que torpe he sido —dijo poniéndose de pie, Vegeta giro los ojos ante la declaración innecesaria de Adrián

—Déjame ayudarte— dijo la señora Briefs

—Oh, no por favor no interrumpa su cena por mí solo ¿podría usar su tocador?

—claro está a la derecha en el pasillo

—Con permiso —Adrián se retiro

Salió por el pasillo pero en lugar de dirigirse al tocador dio un giro diferente —esta casa no ha cambiado mucho según recuerdo— se dijo

Bajo unas escaleras que daban al laboratorio de Bulma saco un tarjeta que deslizo por la cerradura la puerta se abrió y pudo entrar y encender la luz

—Vamos a ver Bulma Briefs que estás haciendo —se dijo vio unos papeles en el escritorio los extendió, unos planos de una nave estaban dibujados— pero esto no parece un auto aéreo —se dijo tomo su celular y empezó a fotografías muchos detalles, luego vio una lista con unos componentes y detallados sus funciones, que la mayoría estaban marcados como encontrados y otros como pendientes empezó a fotografiarlos también

—¿Se te perdió algo? —dijo una voz a su espalda de inmediato Adrián guardo su celular y se volvió, pero no pudo reconocer a esta persona, era un adolecente con el cabello lila y ojos azules

— ¿Qué?, ¿quién eres tú? —pregunto

—No estás en posición para hacer preguntas —dijo el chico con una mirada que rivalizaba con la de Vegeta— ¡entrégame ese celular, ahora!—ordeno

—Sí, claro solo soy un turista —dijo Adrián introduciendo sus dedos en el bolsillo y en un movimiento rápido saco una capsula que lanzo al joven y un gas extendió rápidamente mientras Adrián se colocaba un pañuelo sobre su nariz

—Pero que rayos…. —Dijo Trunks comenzando a toser y cayendo primero de rodillas y luego sobre el piso inconsciente

—Adrián lo vio detenidamente por un momento —pero ¿qué has estado haciendo Bulma Briefs?—se dijo —bueno, esto te mantendrá tranquilo por lo menos media hora—le dijo al chico inconsciente

Adrián salio apresuradamente y entro el comedor

—Adrián si necesitas ayuda tengo un producto muy bueno para las manchas—dijo la señora Briefs

—Gracias señora Briefs, pero la verdad he recibido una llamada telefónica y necesito irme de inmediato siento mucho no poder desfrutar de su compañía mas

—¡AH!, qué pena—dijo la señora Briefs

—Si yo lo siento mucho, señora Briefs, Bulma fue un placer su compañía, Príncipe Vegeta espero no sea la última vez que nos veamos, buenas noches a todos

Adrián salió lo antes posible de la mansión dejando a la familia en la mesa

—Bueno parece que por fin podremos cenar tranquilos —dijo Vegeta

—Trunks lo olvide, el pobre debe de tener hambre, le diré que baje—dijo Bulma

Bulma se levantó de la mesa para buscar a su hijo, cuando un adolecente bajaba las escaleras balanceándose un poco mientras reposaba su mano izquierda en su cabeza

¡Trunks! —Se alarmo Bulma — ¿qué te paso? ¿estás bien?

— ¿dónde está? —dijo Trunks

Los demás se levantaron de la mesa para acudir hacia el adolecente

— ¿Quién? de qué hablas —cuestiono Bulma

—Ese sujeto, el ladrón, Adrián McCoy, lo descubrí fotografiando los planos trate de detenerlo pero me lanzo algo

—Adrián, no puedo creerlo pero si regreso de lo más tranquilo

—Te dijo que ese sujeto es un farsante— dijo Vegeta

—Debemos detenerlo dijo Trunks

—Trunks cálmate no sabemos qué uso en tí

—Estoy bien mamá, lo que haya sido uso una dosis para humanos

Unos kilómetros de distancia Adrián se conducía en su automóvil

—Debo alegarme lo más rápido posible, aunque no creo que tenga problemas, tengo por lo menos media hora para que ese chico despierte y cuando lo haga estará tan perturbado que no recordara lo que vio.

Adrián no pudo terminar de hacer sus felices planes cuando una roca enorme rodo en medio del camino, obligando a Adrián a virar en su auto en una maniobra rápida, al hacerlo choco en un árbol, al incorporarse trato de ver el árbol en el que había chocado, su sorpresa fue ver que no había ninguno, sino que nada menos que el príncipe Saiyajin estaba frente a su auto.

—¿Qué?…pero….¿qué está pasando? —Adrián no pudo terminar sus cuestionamientos, cuando la puerta derecha de su auto fue arrancado, al volverse vio al adolecente que había dejado en el piso, Trunks lo tomo del cuello y lo saco del automóvil acercándolo hacia Vegeta lo soltó, Ardían cayo de rodillas alzo la vista para ver al príncipe erguido con sus brazos cruzados, lo miraba muy serio pero aparentemente controlado

—Mal, muy mal —dijo Vegeta con voz baja pero peligrosa—te abrí las puestas de mi casa, compartí mi mesa con tigo, esperaba mejores modales de mi invitado

—yo… ¿no sé de qué estás hablando?

— ¿No lo sabes?—hablo Trunks quien no ocultaba su indignación— ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?—amenazo

Vegeta alzó el brazo pidiéndole a su hijo que se calmara

—Entrégame el dispositivo—ordeno mientras extendía la mano esperando la entrega

Adrián sabia exactamente a que se refería y saco su teléfono y lo extendió a Vegeta, su mano temblaba, Vegeta tomo el aparato sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Adrián

—Gohan, encárgate de esto—llamo mientras lanzaba el celular aun lado, Gohan lo atrapo y frente a la mirada atónita de Adrián lo hizo pedazos en su mano

—Odio la traición —dijo Vegeta —tengo tradiciones que honrar

Adrián se puso de pie extendió sus manos hacia Vegeta pidiendo calma

—Ve Vegeta no puedes matarme—todos saben que fui a tu casa, si no regreso serás el principal sospechoso— dijo en un intento desesperado de buscar algo a su favor

—¿De qué hablas?, tengo media docena de testigos que te vieron salir de mi casa—refiriéndose a los guardias—pero cálmate no pienso hacerte daño, agradéceselo a Bulma

Adrián soltó el aire que sostenía en sus pulmones

—Quiero que te marches de aquí y no vuelvas a esta ciudad, si me entero que te has acercado a Bulma no voy a ser tan benévolo la próxima vez— Concluyo—Gohan —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a al chico —despeja el camino al señor

Gohan se movió e hizo rodar la enorme roca del camino sin ninguna dificultad

—Trunks ayuda a nuestro amigo a volver a su auto

Trunks tomo a Adrián y lo devolvió al auto, le fue más fácil ahora no poseía la puerta derecha, Adrián no lo pensó dos veces y arranco el auto sin voltear a ver atrás.

Los tres regresaron a CC Bulma los esperaba muy ansiosa en una terraza, los tres aterrizaron a su lado

—y… ¿qué paso?—interrogo preocupada

—Tranquila nos encargamos de él —dijo Vegeta

—Vegeta ¿no lo habrás?

—No— contesto antes de que Bulma terminara de formular la pregunta

—No te preocupes mamá, destruimos las fotografías y no creo que ese sujeto vaya a molestarnos más

—Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo tengo una cena que terminar—dijo Vegeta

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer después de todo lo que ha pasado?—pregunto Bulma

— ¿Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?, además Trunks aún no cena será mejor que entremos ya

Los chicos se adelantaron Bulma y Vegeta se quedaron un poco más en la terraza,

—Y bien ¿no eras tú el que quería terminar su cena?

— Tengo una pregunta que hacerte

Bulma se acercó a su esposo con mucha curiosidad

—Si las margaritas son tus flores favoritas, ¿por qué me haces cruzar el planeta entero para conseguirte una orquídea negra?

Bulma sonrió

—Por qué las margaritas eran mis flores favoritas de soltera, pero la orquídea negra es mi flor favorita de casada, que además solo tú puedes conseguirla—concluyo abrasando a su príncipe y después de un beso Vegeta le susurró al oído

—Cuenta con tu orquídea negra para mañana

 **Gracias a todos por leer**

 **Gracias a LDSG89 tus comentarios siempre me animan, entiendo que no puedas comentar siempre pero cunado puedas, aunque sea días después de leer te lo agradeceré.**

 **Sora 147 haber cuando continuas me tienes en pendiente desde septiembre**

 **Dragonacevedo aplícate a los estudios para que tengas buenas notas y te dejen seguir escribiendo**

 **Y a los que me dejaron sus comentarios:**

 **Johaaceve, Jesswich, lulagonzales, Mause92, naminina, Xiomara, celestiacarito, Sky d, Sora147, LDSG89, naomigomiz y dragonacevedo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **UN DÍA DE ESTUDIO**

 **Hola chicos y chicas como podrán ver esta historia ya se acerca al final, por lo menos lo que llamaría la saga de la misión de Trunks, últimamente la inspiración ha huido de mí, lo podrán notar por el tiempo que tarde es publicar, esta historia salió de muchos intentos por ser completada espero les guste no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

—Tenemos poco tiempo, tú regresaras a tu casa pronto y tú a tu línea de tiempo y ustedes parecen no mejorar, así que vamos a entrenar el doble, vendrán con migo al entrenamiento de la tarde —declaro Vegeta a sus pupilos

—Ah, pero yo prometí a mi mamá que me pondría al día con mis estudios —replico Gohan

—Y yo le prometí al abuelo que le ayudaría en el laboratorio hoy—dijo Trunks

—Bien, — dijo el Príncipe en tono sarcástico— si un enemigo viene tal vez tu abuelo le explique que no podrás venir, —y luego viendo a Gohan continuo— mientras le muestra tu libreta de notas, tal vez así se impresione y se vaya

Trunks suspiro en derrota

—A la una ¿verdad?

—Ni un minuto más— dijo el príncipe finalizando la conversación

Los chicos caminaban por el pasillo

—Trunks, me estoy atrasando un montón en mi programa de estudio, cuando mamá venga va hacerme estudiar día y noche

—Lo siento Gohan, haremos algo, yo te ayudo a estudiar por la noche ¿Qué te parece?

—Gracias Trunks, se supone que debo enviar todos mis trabajos terminados dentro de dos meses o me harán repetir todo el programa

—Para estudiar a distancia debes ser muy disciplinado, te admiro mucho Gohan, en mi caso yo estudiaba a mi ritmo, no tenía que presentar trabajos a nadie excepto a mi madre

—Cuando vaya a secundaria ya no podré hacerlo en casa, deberé asistir a la escuela, por eso debo acumular muchos puntos

—Mira tómalo así, una vez tu mamá regrese lo más seguro es que ya no entrenaras, así que aprovecha todo lo que puedas mientras estés aquí

En la tarde los tres Saiyajin salieron hacia el desierto, donde pasaron las próximas horas entrenando, entrenar sin gravedad era más suave; pero cualquier entrenamiento dirigido por el príncipe era algo que tomar en serio, por la noche Trunks le ayudo con los estudios

—Bueno Gohan ya son las diez, será mejor que nos quedemos aquí, mañana podrás continuar

—Gracias Trunks, pude avanzar mucho

—Bueno descansa

Trunks se retiró a su habitación

—Aun no tengo sueño, voy a seguir un poco más —se dijo Gohan

Al siguiente día apenas se despertó para salir a correr y comenzar su rutina, al llegar al medio día:

—Bien —dijo el príncipe— suficiente por ahora, vayan a prepararse para la comida y a la una saldremos de nuevo; aún tienen que limpiar sus técnicas

"¡oh no!, otra vez"— pensó Gohan

Durante la cena mientras la señora Briefs repartía al postre, un Gohan completamente agotado estaba durmiendo en su silla

—Gohan, Gohan —llamo la señora Briefs despertando al pequeño

—Eh, — se sobresaltó Gohan—sí, estoy atento señor —grito

Todos lo volvieron a ver

—Vegeta, mira lo que haces —reclamo Bulma al culpable del agotamiento del chico—Gohan está agotado y perdió su sesión de estudio, si cuando su madre regrese esta delgado y enfermo nos culpara a nosotros

— ¿De qué hablas?, yo soy el que debería reclamarle algo, unos cuantos meses a solas con ella y lo ha convertido en un débil, este chico tenía mucho potencial para desperdiciarlo enterrándolo en libros

—Vegeta, te recuerdo que él no es nuestro hijo, su madre es quien decide lo mejor para él

—y yo te recuerdo que soy el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, su deber con migo es más fuerte que con su madre

—Yo estoy bien—dijo Gohan, quien se sentía la manzana de la discordia

—¿A caso alguien te pregunto ?—dijo Vegeta

—¡Vegeta déjalo en paz! —dijo Bulma, y luego dirigiéndose a Gohan —Gohan termina tu cena y luego quiero que vayas a la cama y mañana no sales a correr

—Pero… —dijo Gohan, mientras observaba a Vegeta

—Ni tampoco vas a entrenar, te dedicaras al estudio y a descansar—concluyo Bulma

—Bien, échalo a perder —declaro Vegeta

En parte Gohan estaba contento que tendría tiempo de recuperarse; aún que se sentía incómodo por Vegeta, parece que realmente tiene confianza en él para la continuidad de su raza, pero dentro de poco tendría que enfrentarse a su madre y era mejor tener sus trabajos terminados

A las cuatro y media de la mañana Gohan se despertó de golpe y se sentó en su cama luego recordó lo que había dicho Bulma y se volvió a acostar, pudo sentir como los ki de Vegeta y Trunks se movían, trato de dormir, pero ya no pudo lograrlo prefirió levantarse y adelantar en su trabajo la hora del desayuno llego y bajo, Trunks y Vegeta ya estaban en la mesa

—Hola Gohan, ¿descansaste mucho?— pregunto Trunks

—ah! Sí, logre adelantar un poco mi trabajo, imagino que van a la cámara después del desayuno ¿cierto?

—No—corto el príncipe— Trunks y yo vamos a hacer un viaje a las montañas nevadas del otro lado del planeta, será un interesante cambio —dijo Vegeta

—mmm, Suena bien—dijo Gohan dándose cuenta que extrañaba el entrenamiento

Después del desayuno Vegeta y Trunks salieron en su viaje, Gohan se dirigió a su habitación trabajo por una hora luego cuando quiso imprimir se dio cuenta que no tenía papel y salió en busca de Bulma, toco tímidamente la puerta del laboratorio

—Adelante— dijo Bulma

—hola Bulma, soy yo

—Goan, Goan —dijo alegremente Trunks bebe

— Hola Trunks, oye—dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Bulma— me preguntaba—continuo Gohan— ¿puedes darme un poco de papel para imprimir?

—Claro Gohan, que bueno que bajaste, oye hazme un favor, ¿puedes quedarte con Trunks un momento?

—Sí, claro

Bulma salió y Gohan se acercó a Trunks— hola Trunks

—Goan Goan juemos —balbució Trunks

—Eh, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo Trunks, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, pero que te parece si jugamos mientras viene tu mamá

—Wiiii, —dijo Trunks mientras se elevaba en el aire

—Voy a atraparte —dijo Gohan en tono juguetón, buscando a Trunks lentamente, Trunks se movió a la otra esquina Gohan fingió errar

—Pero que rápido eres— dijo Gohan y lo siguió hacia la esquina

Pero Trunks rápidamente se dirigió al respiradero de aire y Salió al exterior

— ¡Que!, ¡No, espera!, Trunks, ¡por ahí no!— dijo Gohan, pero el espacio no era suficiente para que él saliera —debo encontrarlo pronto—dijo Gohan saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndose al jardín—Trunks ¿dónde estás? —busco por un momento

—Goan— escucho la voz del pequeño desde uno de los jardines

—Ahí estas —dijo Gohan dirigiéndose al jardín

Trunks al verlo rio alegremente y entro al área más espeso del jardín donde había un aviso que decía

" **Animales Grandes** "

—Trunks, ahí no —dijo Gohan, corriendo hacia el jardín, donde Trunks se encontraba sentado precisamente en el hueco de la cola enrollada de un gran dinosaurio que dormía plácidamente

Gohan se acercó muy despacio

—Trunks no te muevas— dijo muy bajito tratando que el bebe no hiciera movimientos rápidos, se acercó y justo cuando ya casi lo tenía en las manos, Trunks voló haciendo que Gohan cayera sobre el dinosaurio

—Atrapé atrapé —dijo Trunks, elevándose por los aires y sentándose justo en la cabeza, erguida ahora, del dinosaurio que miraba sorprendido su área de descanso invadida

El dinosaurio emitió un sonido de gruñido mientras sacudía su cabeza haciendo que el pequeño jinete cayera al suelo, Gohan trato de ir por él pero le dinosaurio movió su cola y batió a Gohan unos metros hacia un lado

Y ahora el reptil se volvió a ver a Trunks que ya se encontraba de pie en el suelo y acerco su gigantesca cabeza al pequeño que no se movía

—¡Trunks! —dijo Gohan, recuperándose del golpe mientras preparaba un rayo de ki , pero ante sus ojos sorprendidos pudo ver como el dinosaurio sacaba su lengua mientras lamia a pequeño como un dulce cachorrito

— ¡Que! pero…ah, ya veo—dijo desapareciendo la carga de ki— creo que los animales del doc. Briefs están domesticados— dijo mientras Trunks bebe reía por las cosquillas que su mascota le hacia

Trunks será mejor que volvamos adentro tu mamá debe estarnos buscando, dijo tomando por fin al bebe, salieron del jardín entrando de nuevo al laboratorio de Bulma, quien todavía no había regresado, unos minutos después Bulma entro

—Perdona Gohan, te quite mucho tiempo, tenía que hacer una llamadas y ordenar unas cosas de la empresa

—No, está todo bien— dijo Gohan

—Ah, toma— le dijo entregándole una capsula —aquí encontraras papel y otras cosas que podrás necesitar— dijo Bulma

—Gracias —dijo Gohan

—Pero mira, Trunks está dormido— dijo Bulma observando a su bebe durmiendo en la alfombra— no sé qué haces Gohan pero contigo él siempre se tranquiliza

Gohan solo sonrió y salió del laboratorio

Se dirigía hacia su cuarto cuando la señora Briefs lo intersecto

—Gohan, que bueno que te veo ¿podrías ayudarme?— dijo la buena señora

—Eh, si claro señora, ¿que puedo hacer por usted?

— Oh, es una pequeña cosa, solo necesito que me ayudes a mover unas masetas, el joven Trunks quedo de ayudarme, pero últimamente no lo veo por la casa

—bien yo puedo ayudarla

y así Gohan acompaño a la señora al jardín

—Esta es mi planta favorita, mírala Gohan, en esta época no está recibiendo mucho sol, puedes moverla para allá

Gohan tomo la maseta y la movió sin ninguna dificultad

La señora lo observo un momento —sabes Gohan, creo que ahí no estará recibido el sol de la tarde es mejor que la lleves un poco al a izquierda— Gohan observo y se dirigió hacia la nueva dirección sin embargo ya que la planta le obstaculizaba la visión no pudo notar que Tama estaba sentado a un lado y sin quieres le piso la cola, el pobre animal gimió, y al ser liberado temiendo un segundo ataque subió desenfrenadamente a un árbol

—oh, ¡pobre Tama!, se asustó mucho, Gohan ayúdalo a bajar de ese árbol —suplico la señora

Gohan suspiro, como es que esta casa tenia tantas distracciones, se dijo mientras se elevaba hacia el árbol

—Ven pequeño— dijo— Tama se aferraba con tosas sus garras a la rama y cuando Gohan quiso tomarlo este se agazapaba mas

—Solo quiero ayudarte— dijo Gohan, al ver la poca colaboración del felino —está bien —dijo Gohan— así lo quieres —y estiro sus manos para tomarlo por la espalda —suéltate, suéltate —repetía Gohan halando el gato con cuidado de no usar mucha fuerza, no quería lastimarlo por fin y después de hacer muchas virutas en la rama con sus garras, Tama fue separado de este, Gohan bajo hacia la buena señora

—Gracias Gohan, eres un héroe —dijo, tomando a Tama— voy a recompensarte cocinando unas deliciosas galletas

—No hay problema señora, pero ahora debo regresar a mi cuarto, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

—Está bien no te preocupes yo te llamare cuando estén lista —dijo la señora Briefs, alejándose a la cocina

Cuando Gohan llego a su cuarto pudo ver que había perdido casi toda la mañana

—Oh, rayos —dijo y luego puso el papel en la impresora y comenzó su trabajo

Apenas llevaba unas dos páginas impresas cuando el sonido de una explosión se hizo oír, haciendo que la energía eléctrica se apagara, Gohan se alarmo y salió rápidamente hacia el origen del sonido, él y Bulma llegaron al mismo tiempo

—Es en el laboratorio de mi papá— dijo Bulma, preocupada tratando de abrir pero la puerta de seguridad estaba atascada

—Hazte aun lado— dijo Gohan y con una patada derribo la puerta, mucho humo negro comenzó a salir

—Papá —llamo Bulma entrando, pero se tranquilizó cuando el doc. Comenzó a salir tratando de disipar el humo con sus manos

—Tranquilos, estoy bien— dijo el doctor, saliendo de entre el humo

—Papá pero ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Pues, yo creía que una lámpara de energía solar, pero parece que no—dijo el anciano que no perdía su sentido del humor

—Papá debes tener cuidado, si Gohan no estuviera aquí, pudieras haberte asfixiado ahí adentro

—Gracias Gohan, parece que siempre te encuentras en el momento y lugar adecuado

De repente la energía volvió

—Mmm, parece que mi sistema de energía funciona correctamente— dijo el doctor

—¡Mi trabajo!— dijo Gohan, regresando a su cuarto

—Oh no,— dijo, al ver la computadora mostrando una pantalla azul

—Lo siento mucho Gohan —dijo Bulma tratando de consolar al pequeño mientras que el viejo doc. Veía el programa guía escolar de Gohan

—Me tomara mucho tiempo ponerme al día— se lamentó el pequeño

—Pero ¿de que hablas?—dijo el científico— este tema es uno de mis favoritos y se puede resolver en media hora usando mi computadora

— ¡Qué!, ¿usted puede ayudarme?— dijo Gohan con esperanza

—Claro muchacho ¿porque no me dijiste antes?, ven vamos a mi laboratorio, imagino que el humo ya debe haberse disipado— dijo el buen doctor

Y así Gohan y el doctor trabajaron durante el tiempo que hacía falta para el almuerzo, y para la tarde Gohan ya tenía todo su trabajo de la semana terminado

A la hora de la cena Trunks y Vegeta regresaron

—Hola Gohan, ¿cómo te fue? —dijo amigablemente Trunks

—Muy bien y ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

—Genial, deberías haber ido, tuvimos combates mientras evadimos avalanchas y en medio de la tarde se puso una tormenta de nieve mañana iremos a la montaña más alta

—Estarías invitado, pero me imagino que prefieres enterrar tu nariz en los libros— dijo Vegeta

— ¡No!, —dijo Gohan alarmado—yo ya termine, por favor ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

—¿Estás seguro, Gohan? —dijo Trunks

—Sí, créeme la paso más tranquilo con ustedes que es la casa

24 horas después Gohan y Trunks se encontraban en la sala de la casa, estaban agotados pero emocionados por su día de entrenamiento

—Gohan —llamo Bulma— tu mamá esta al teléfono

—Mi mamá— dijo Gohan corriendo a tomar el teléfono

—Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?

—Gohan cariño, ¿cómo estás?, te extraño tanto

—Mamá, estoy muy bien, todos son muy buenos conmigo, también te extraño

— Tengo bunas noticias, tu abuelo se encuentra ya muy bien, y estaremos de regreso el lunes, ¿no es maravilloso?, dime ¿todo está bien por ahí?

— ¡Es fantástico mamá!, todo está muy bien aquí, ya quiero ver a mi abuelito de nuevo

Gohan dio la buna noticia y ese domingo la señora Briefs preparo una cena especial para despedir al pequeño huésped que siempre formaría parte de la familia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Maryvegetaybulma** no creo que este fic sea de los que tengan un fin, ya que como habrás notado son capítulos que aunque llevan una secuencia entre sí, son independientes, comienzan y terminan en el mismo capítulo.

 **LDSG89** Busque la orquídea calavera, pero me pareció que más bien parece ser la flor favorita de frízer jajaja es broma, en lo personal prefiero las margaritas escogí la orquídea por ser difícil de encontrar

 **Lula04gonzalez** que bueno que te gusto gracias por comentarme tus partes favoritas

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado, mi adjetivo era hacer el capítulo que despidiera a Gohan de la casa Vegeta Briefs; pero en algún momento se me olvido, así que el final estuvo algo forzado, pero aun así espero les haya gustado**

 **Saludos a todas y todos los que lees y en especial a:**

 **Mause92, lila04gonzalez, ima minina, johaaceve, Jesswinch, Yessi-chibi, Sora147, sky d, , celestia carito,DSG89, Maryvegetaybulma**

 **14/12/15**


	15. Chapter 15

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

 **ESPERANZA**

 **Hola espero disculpen la tardanza he estado un poco ocupada, esta temporada tengo mucho trabajo y las ideas iban llegando poco a poco, pero después de todo creo que la historia fluyo, bueno ahora les dejo espero les guste.**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Bulma soldó con mucho cuidado el metal plateado que unía dos delicadas piezas, luego coloco el cautín, su útil herramienta, en la mesa y con sus delicados y precisos dedos cerró la tapa de este dispositivo, ahora completo.

—Ya está —dijo en tono como si ella misma no creyera que había terminado —el último componente, ya está —se repitió

Habían pasado casi dos meses que Trunks Mirai había llegado con buenas noticias, y también en busca de componentes que, de lograr su objetivo, cambiarían para siempre su vida y ahí estaban, listos para dar inicio a una misión que cambiaría su vida, cumpliría sus esperanza o les daría desilusión, pero había que intentarlo.

Salió del laboratorio

—Mamá, ¿los chicos no han regresado aun?

—No, estoy tan aburrida, desde que han decidido entrenar fuera ya casi no los vemos por casa

—Trunks se ira muy pronto mamá, déjalos pasar todo el tiempo que puedan juntos

— ¿Cómo?, ¿el Joven Trunks se ira?, pronto Bulma tengo que organizarle una comida especial como la que le hicimos al pequeño Gohan

—Aún no se va mamá yo te diré cuándo, ¿sí?, no te preocupes

—Lo voy a extrañar mucho, la casa se está quedando tan sola

—sí, lo extrañaremos mamá, pero su mamá también debe extrañarle, no podemos ser egoístas

—Bulma, no extiendo nada ¿que no eres tu su mamá?

— ¡Ay mamá!, veras… es que… es muy difícil de explicar, solo créeme él estará bien

Esa noche Bulma dejo que la cena pasara como todas las noches, cuando estaba por concluir se dirigió a su hijo futuro

—Trunks, tengo una sorpresa para ti en el laboratorio

Vegeta levanto su vista a los ojos de su esposa, pues Bulma le había comentado que terminaría pronto con los dispositivos. Bulma asentó con su cabeza asegurándole de ese modo, a Vegeta, que había terminado.

—Así mamá, ¿qué es?

—vamos allá y lo veras

Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks se dirigieron al laboratorio Vegeta entro y se aposto en una pared deseaba ser un observador silencioso de los acontecimientos que estaban a punto de suceder.

Sobre la mesa se encontraba una caja metálica, tipo portafolio, Trunks y Bulma se acercaron

—Bien, ábrelo

Trunks no sabía que era, pero sentía una emoción en la atmosfera, abrió la caja, Bulma observaba su rostro, no quería perderse su reacción. Al abrirse la caja se mostraba varios dispositivos Trunks no mostro emoción en su cara, conto el número de dispositivos.

— Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y… diez—Trunks guardo silencio luego prosiguió— Los dispositivos están completos —en su rostro, ceremonialmente serio , comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa que termino en una sonora carcajada —mamá ¡lo hiciste! —dijo riendo y tomo, en un impulso, la cintura de su madre y cargándola giro con ella— ¡Eres maravillosa!— dijo, besando su mejilla una y otra vez.

El ruido de una voz ronca aclarándose la garganta lo hizo recordar que ahí se encontraba su padre, Vegeta sabía que él era la versión futura de su hijo; pero aun así no se sentía muy cómodo ver a otro hombre siendo tan cariñoso con su mujer, tal vez con su hijo de su tiempo sería diferente, pero por hoy todavía no estaba listo, Trunks trato de recobrar la compostura y coloco a su madre, versión joven, al piso de nuevo.

— ¡¿Estás feliz Trunks?!— dijo su madre emocionada también

— ¡Claro es...es…fantástico!, — dijo sonriendo, en ese momento recordó un detalle— ¡la máquina del tiempo!, —dijo en tono preocupado— tengo que recargarla cuanto antes.

—ya me adelante, la estoy recargando desde el medio día

—Entonces voy a prepararme, debo irme mañana

—Trunks ¿podrías esperar?, tú abuela quiere realizarte una cena especial, le prometí que esperarías

—Mamá no es necesario, yo debo irme cuanto antes—dijo Trunks excitado

—Cuál es la prisa —hablo por fin Vegeta—has esperado casi dos meses, por que no esperar un día más si tu madre te lo pide

—Sé que estas emocionado, pero tengo que hacer varios preparativos para tu madre, por favor espera un poco, además la máquina del tiempo se había descargado por completo tardara mas de 24 horas para que el viaje sea seguro.

—Claro mamá, hare lo que digas, esperare—dijo Trunks tratando de controlarse

 **Pov Trunks**

Esta noche me pareció eterna no he podido conciliar el sueño o por lo menos eso creo, aunque en algún momento debí quedarme dormido, pues el despertador me hace saltar, son la 4:45 am debo levantarme, mi padre seguro ya está en la cocina, ahora me doy cuenta, es la última vez que hago esto, creo que lo extrañare , mi pantalón deportivo y una sudadera están en el lugar de siempre, mamá lo dejo ahí, la admiro tanto ¿cómo puede ser madre, esposa y científica? Todo al mismo tiempo, es la mujer más completa que conozco.

Bajo las escaleras, justo mi padre está ahí

—Buenos días —digo

—Creí que no bajarías hoy—dice mi padre

—No tengo nada que hacer, mamá se está encargando de todo —digo mientras tomo una botella de agua.

Papá sigue la misma rutina de las mañanas, salimos al jardín comenzamos a trotar el guardia de seguridad abre la puerta para nosotros, eso también me parecerá extraño, no tenemos empleados en mi casa, papá corre delante de mí, hay silencio entre nosotros como todas las mañanas, es extraño ¿cómo puedo estar con él tanto tiempo en silencio y al final tener la sensación que hemos tenido una buna charla?, me pregunto cuanto tiempo me llevara tener la misma relación con mi padre de mi tiempo, en el caso positivo que la misión sea un éxito claro, rodeamos el parque por segunda vez por lo general damos tres vueltas, papá se vuelve a verme.

—Subiremos la colina—dice,

Es la primera vez que cambiamos de ruta, asiento con la cabeza y sigo a mi padre. Es una zona verde libre de construcciones, el cielo comienza a aclararse un poco, el sol aun no sale, mi padre se detiene

—Descansemos un poco— dice

Se sienta en el césped mientras toma un poco de agua, me parece extraño, sé que no está cansado, me siento a su lado y tomo un poco de agua también, pasan unos minutos ninguno de los dos hablamos, puedo ver la ciudad despertar, algunos vehículos transitan por las calles la ciudad se ve tan ordenada y funcional, me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara mi ciudad para verse a si?, tal vez cuando tangamos nuestras propias esferas podemos pedir que la ciudad sea como antes de los androides no, creo que las personas aprecian más las cosas hechas con sus propios esfuerzos

—No tienes que entrenar con migo hoy—dice por fin mi padre rompiendo el silencio

—Quiero hacerlo, mañana no creo que pueda, será la última vez

— Trunks, ¿qué harás al llegar a tu casa?, — la pregunta me toma por sorpresa, papá no es de los que hablan mucho

—Bueno, creo que mi madre terminara con la construcción de la nave, le tomara por los menos una semana, luego imagino que viajaremos tal vez los preparativos tomen otra semana

— ¿Tu madre ira también?

—No veo la manera de convencerla de quedarse, además ella conoce más de viaje al espacio que yo

—Si logran completar su misión quiero que recuerdes le que te dije el primer día que entrenamos

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sobre que esperar de tu padre

—yo….

—No importa lo que me digas, sé que estas esperando lo mejor y lo más probable es que eso no sea lo que pase,—mi padre desvía la mirada hacia el horizonte— en ese tiempo yo no comprendía a cabalidad lo que significaba la familia, tuve que vivir un año entero con tigo en esa extraña habitación, luego otro año a solas para darme cuenta que lo que importaba y la verdadera motivación que tenía eran tú y tu madre; y dudo mucho que estas experiencias se repitan en tu tiempo.

—Papá, Mamá dice que tú ya habías cambiado mucho y que ella sabe lo que realmente eras en el interior, me parece que mamá tiene más fe en ti que tú mismo.

—Tu madre es experta en ver lo que ella quiere ver, eso no es ninguna garantía

Por lo general lo que me dice mi padre no me molesta, pero tal vez sea el desvelo o el hecho de estar retenido en este tiempo cundo quisiera irme o la manía de mi padre por derrumbar mis ilusiones lo que en esta ocasión me molesta, sea lo que sea no puedo evitar que mi voz salga con un poco de fastidio

— Las cosas no fueron igual en mi tiempo que en este, tu pasaste tres años entrenando para esperar a los androides el Vegeta de mi tiempo los paso por que quería estar con mi madre, esa fue su decisión ¡Entiendes!—temo que el tono de mi voz salió más fuerte de lo que pensé, mi padre se pone de pie, eso me hace darme cuenta que estoy abusando de mi suerte, me pongo de pie y trato de remediar la situación.

—Padre lo siento, no quise hablarte así, sé que estas preocupado por mí, pero no tienes que estarlo, tienes razón las circunstancias de nuestros tiempos fueron diferentes, pero toma en cuenta que en mi tiempo no hubo aviso de androides, no había Goku pero aun así mi padre se quedó, ¡Él se quedó!, y yo sé que él peleo su última batalla por nosotros.

— ¿Estás seguro que ese fue su motivación?

—Lo sé, yo… lo siento

Mi padre me da la espalda

—No importa lo que te diga, —dice — tu esperaras siempre lo mejor, solo espero que tengas razón y no te lastimes. — comienza a bajar la colina, me siento terrible pero sé que tengo razón.

Esa mañana no salimos, entrenamos en la cámara de gravedad, como las primeras semanas en las que llegué, nada fuera de lo común excepto un par de golpes que no pude esquivar, sospecho que es el desquite de mi padre por haberle alzado la voz en la mañana, después del almuerzo mi padre se marchó no me permitió acompañarlo, el abuelo me captura y me lleva al laboratorio trata de aprovechar hasta el último minuto juntos para explicarme algunas teorías sobre viajes espaciales, la verdad entiendo la mitad de lo que me dice, pero trato de aparentar interés, gracias a Dios una llamada de las oficinas lo obliga a presentarse y quedo libre.

Ni la abuela ni mi madre están en casa imagino que están de compras para la cena de esta noche, antes de pasar esta temporada con mi familia no había pensado mucho en mis abuelos, mamá dice que ellos murieron cuando una ola expansiva por la explosión que provocaron los androides alcanzo la nave en la que viajaban, en ese caso espero que el deseo de que vuelvan las personas que murieron por los androides también los incluirá a ello , (suspiro) mi padre tiene razón fantaseo mucho , me voy a mi cuarto y me tiro a la cama trato de organizar en mi mente todo lo que hare al llegar a mi tiempo, en pocos minutos me quedo dormido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al fin la cena llego, la señora Briefs se esmeró en serio para esta ocasión, incluso permitió la ayuda de los robot cocineros de Bulma ya que, aunque insistía que no es lo mismo que comida hecho a mano y con amor, lo que ella tenía en abundancia, sabía que no daba abasto para tal acontecimiento.

Fue un banquete memorable, incluso para un Saiyajin, Trunks sintió que valió la pena esperar, pero como dicen, todo plazo se cumple y toda fecha llega, el día esperado por Trunks llego, la nave estaba recargada, los componentes encapsulados y las diferentes cosas que Bulma considero apropiadas mandar a su contraparte también estaban listas y en esta ocasión Vegeta estaba presente para despedirse de su compañero de entrenamiento de los últimos meses.

—Ya son las diez, le dije a Gohan que te irías a esta hora —dijo Bulma

—Bueno no quiero esperar más, dile que me hubiera gustado despedirme de él

—La máquina del tiempo está programada para que regreses una semana después que te fuiste, es lo más cercano a la fecha que pude programarla

—Es suficiente mamá, gracias

—Bueno no olvides regresar cuando hayan completado el viaje, me muero por saber el resultado

—Tenlo por seguro mamá, gracias a ti podremos hacer esto, te lo debo

—Voy a dentro por las ultimas cosas, aprovecha a despedirte de tu padre con migo aquí nunca lo hará

—Gracias mamá

Bulma se alejó dejando a Trunks y Vegeta solos, Trunks se acercó a su padre

—Papá, quería agradecerte por estos meses de entrenamiento, me has ayudado mucho

—Eso espero, escucha si tienes algún problema con tu padre ven por mí, yo…. Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero

–Gracias papá lo tomare en cuenta, yo… quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, tu siempre serás para mí mi padre— Trunks no pudo evitar que su voz saliera un poco quebrada en este punto

Vegeta resoplo con fastidio— ¡Ves! —Dijo —por razones como esta es que decidí quedarme, la mujer te hecho a perder con sus sentimentalismos

Trunks sonrió, las palabras de su padre le ayudaron a sobreponerse

—Te voy a extrañar papá, espero que no por mucho tiempo—dijo Trunks ahora con una sonrisa, Vegeta puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo, fue lo más cercano a un abrazo, la aparto al percibir un ki acercándose.

—¡Trunks! —se escuchó un grito llamándolo

—Es Gohan—dijo Trunks

—Que bien, pude llegar a tiempo, creí que ya te habías ido—dijo el pequeño tomando aire

—Gohan que bueno que viniste creí que se te había olvidado

—No, nada de eso, lo que paso es que… mi hermano acaba de nacer, justo hace unas horas.

—¡¿Qué?!, eso es maravilloso Gohan y bien ¿es un niño o una niña?

—Es un niño mi mamá dice que se llamara Goten, se parece mucho a papá

—Que lastima que tenga que irme ahora Gohan, pero voy a volver pronto y podre conocerlo.

—Gohan, ¿es cierto eso? —Dijo Bulma, que había escuchado la buena noticia— ¡Qué maravilla! dile a tu madre que iré a verla mañana

—Bueno ahora si es hora de irme

—Trunks recuerda que prometiste volver, no importa el resultado de tu misión —dijo Bulma

—Claro mamá, estaré devuelta más pronto de lo que crees.

Trunks subió a su nave y se elevó, dio un último vistazo a toda su familia, que con excepción de Vegeta, agitaban sus manos despidiéndolo, presiono el botón indicado y en menos de medio minuto la nave desapareció, llevándose con ella una parte muy importante de la familia Vegeta Briefs.

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen chicas y chicos si, sé que hay unos chicos por ahí, aunque nunca me escriban ¿Sabían que yo puedo ver quienes me tienen en favoritos? Así que gracias a los que me han marcado.**

 **¿Han visto la película hecho por fan** _ **: Dragón Ball Z: The Fall of Men (OFFICIAL)**_ **, sudtitulada en español? ahí al final se ve un vegeta que dice pelar su última batalla por su hijo me pareció muy lindo y me base en él para entender al Vegeta Mirai.**

 **Les invito a leer mi otra historia "La Excursión" es un solo capitulo no sé si después pueda añadirle algo más.**

 **Saludos especiales a**

 **Yessi-chibi, celestia carito, Mause92, Sky d, Jesswinch Xiomi, Johaaceve, Dragonacevedo,LDSG89.**

 **11/1/16**


	16. Chapter 16

**EL NUEVO HOMBRE DE LA CASA**

TOMANDO UNA RESOLUCIÓN

 **Hola ¿cómo están?, ¿Se acuerdan de mí?. Yo me he acordado de ustedes todo este tiempo, como les comente a algunos anteriormente, los primeros meces del año son muy ocupados en mi trabajo, pero he estado pensando y decidiendo si continuar esta serie o dejarla ahora que tiene un buen final, también he tenido que decidir seguir la historia de Trunks Mirai o seguir con capítulos de vida familiar, bueno les cuento he decidido continuar la historia de Trunks Mirai pero en un fic aparte ya tengo lista casi toda la secuela espero publicarla muy pronto pero quiero compartir con ustedes este capítulo que también será el primer capítulo de la secuela recuerden buscar la continuación creo que la subiré dentro de cuatro días se titulara: "Persiguiendo una esperanza"**

 **Bien, espero les guste y recibir sus cometarios.**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Había pasado una semana desde que su hijo había viajado al pasado con una importante misión, Bulma trataba de estar muy ocupada durante el día para no pensar o sentir la ansiedad de la esperar; y vaya que si tenía mucho que hacer, por las mañana y hasta la tarde se veía rodeada de muchas personas, tomando planes, pensando en las mejores estrategias para distribuir los pocos recursos con los que contaban; gracias a la tecnología de corporación capsula, que era la única fuente de tecnología que sobrevivió a las ultimas décadas de destrucción, los procesos que habrían tomado semanas en hacerse se hacían en pocos días.

Sentir toda esa emoción hacia que Bulma se sintiera de veinte años otra vez, pero por más que ella tratara de concentrarse en el progreso de la ciudad, al llegar las noches y al quedarse sola en su gran casa vacía no podía evitar que su mente la llevara a pensar en su hijo y en la esperanza que con su misión llevaba.

—Si no resulta… —dijo Bulma suspirando— por lómenos ha pasado un tiempo con él —dijo, evitando pronunciar aquel nombre que llevaba años sin mencionar.

De pronto su tasa de café comenzó a vibrar, Bulma salió de su trance — ¿es posible ?—dijo, cuando una luz atravesó la ventana que daba al jardín, Bulma corrió hacia el lugar viendo con asombro como se materializaba ante ella la máquina del tiempo que conocía tan bien por fuera como por dentro.

De pronto la ventana de la nave se abrió dejando ver el rostro de la persona que tanto había extrañado

—¡Mamá! — dijo Trunks, saltando de la nave hasta llegar frente a su madre— ya estoy aquí

— ¡Oh! Trunks— dijo Bulma abrazando a su hijo —¡que felicidad verte!

Una vez dentro de la casa Bulma puso una taza de té ante su hijo

—Entonces, cuéntame todo ¿cómo te fue?, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí? , ¿Cómo están todos? y tu padre ¿pudiste pasar un tiempo con él?, vamos Trunks no me tengas así habla—dijo Bulma evitando la pregunta que más desea hacer

—Mamá, mamá cálmate, te lo voy a contar todo, estuve cerca de dos meses todos están bien, mi padre se encarga de que todo esté en calma en casa y mamá y él bebe están muy bien, te envía muchos saludos

—Entonces, ¿tu padre se quedó también en ese tiempo?

—Si mamá y no solo eso, él ha cambiado mucho, cuida de mamá y de toda la familia con mucho esmero.

—Me alegro mucho, tu otro yo podrá crecer con su padre y todo gracias a ti, y ¿cómo te llevaste con él?

—Muy bien, pase el mayor tiempo de mi estadía con él, me hablo mucho sobre nuestra raza y me enseño muchas de sus técnicas, también lo hizo con Gohan.

— ¿Con Gohan?, él también estuvo con ustedes

—Si, unas semanas, papá nos entrenó a ambos

—"Vaya parece que Vegeta ha cambiado, nunca lo imaginé ayudando a Gohan"—pensó Bulma para sí mientras se concentraba en su tasa de té

—Mamá sobre la misión…

Bulma levanto la vista a hacia su hijo, Trunks no prosiguió con palabras, introdujo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo una capsula, la acciono y dejo caer sobra la mesa, de pronto un pequeño portafolio metálico se materializo, Bulma se puso de pie para observar mejor lo que su hijo hacía, Trunks procedió a abrirlo mostrando los diez dispositivos tan esperados

—Los dispositivos faltantes—dijo Bulma — los conseguirte Trunks

—No mamá, tú lo hiciste todo, bueno tu contraparte—se explicó Trunks— los primeros fueron fáciles de encontrar, pero los últimos tuvimos que esperar un tiempo

— ¡Trunks es maravilloso!, podremos viajar y…—Bulma dejo sin concluir su frase

—Mamá tu contraparte te mando estas cosas, dijo que tu sabrías que hacer con ellas

Bulma tomo de la mano de su hijo un estuche de capsula

—Las revisare en otro momento, conociéndome a esa edad creo que debe ser un equipo de belleza y realmente lo necesito; pero ya es muy tarde Trunks, será mejor que te vayas a descansar has tenido un largo viaje y mañana comenzaremos con la preparación de la nave.

—Si mamá, estoy muy emocionado por comenzar y tú también descansa, sin mí aquí seguro estuviste trabajando más de lo que debes.

—Me consientes demasiado Trunks, yo se cuidarme sola, anda ve arriba yo subiré pronto, solo voy a ordenar unas cosas

Trunks subió a su cuarto, Bulma se quedó en la cocina, luego de guardar toda sus cosas se fue a la sala y abrió las capsulas una a una, tenía razón encontró productos de belleza, algunos robot domésticos, cortas cartas que explicaban los funcionamientos básicos de los productos, fotografías del bebe, de Bulma y sus padres.

Bulma llego a la última capsula al abrirlos encontró una memoria, algunas cartas y un sobre que parecía contener más fotografías, Bulma corrió por su computadora e inserto la memoria al principio se desplego un aviso de incompatibilidad, nada que Bulma Briefs no pudiera solucionar, después de unos tecleos comenzó a reproducirse un video en el que apareció la misma Bulma:

— _Hola— dijo la joven imagen de ella misma observando la cámara_

— _Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con los formatos de este video, bueno si lo estás viendo es porque lo has solucionado, para empezar quería darte las gracias por prestarnos a tu Trunks, es un gran muchacho, has hecho un buen trabajo con él espero poder hacerlo mismo con el mío, a Vegeta le hace mucho bien su presencia, Trunks me explico su misión realmente les deseo éxito te envió unos videos que creo disfrutaras, ¡ah! una cosa Vegeta no sabe de esos videos así que cuando este con ustedes ¿podrías evitar que los vea? bueno espero que lo disfrutes._

Inmediatamente después de eso comenzó a verse la sala de la casa de Bulma, estaba adornada con unas pocas flores naturales de pronto entro en al cuadro visual Vegeta estaba vestido con un traje formal, Bulma sintió su corazón detenerse al ver la imagen tan clara del mayos amor de su vida, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieras de sus ojo, era obvio que Vegeta no sabía que lo estaban grabando, no busco la cámara en ningún momento y se veía extrañamente sereno parecía ¿feliz?.

No tardo mucho tiempo en entrar en escena una joven Bulma vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco acompañado de un hombre que Bulma Mirai reconoció como el abogado que represento a la familia por muchos años, Vegeta se puso de pie, parecía no poder dejar de mirar a su bella compañera ni siquiera le importo la presencia de la tercera persona, estaba sonriendo, el abogado se acomodó frente a una mesa y mientras extendía unos papeles Vegeta le decía algo a Bulma al oído.

—Rayos, que lastima que no había audio —se dijo Bulma Mirai pero tenía que conformarse con ver el éxito que había logrado su contraparte

De pronto pareció que algo perturbo a los presentes pues todos volvieron a ver a un lado; Vegeta pareció molesto y dijo algo, Bulma trato de tranquilizar diciéndole algo también y salió de escena, minutos después volvió a entrar cargando a Trunks bebe, todo parecía indicar que el pequeño había despertado de su siesta antes de lo previsto, obligándolos a hacerlo participe de los acontecimientos; aunque Vegeta no parecía muy feliz al principio después de unos minutos no pareció importarle y el abogado continuo.

Bulma Mirai miraba la pantalla estaba tan concentrada en el video que estaba ante sí que no sintió que Trunks había entrado a la sala.

—Es la boda ¿verdad?

— ¡Ah, Trunks!, vas a matarme del susto.

—Lo siento, creí que me habías escuchado

—estaba distraída, pensé que te habías dormido

—No tengo sueño, cuando déjela otra línea de tiempo eran las diez de la mañana, tardare un tiempo en sincronizarme con el horario de aquí, gajes de viajar en el tiempo —luego señalando la pantalla prosiguió—ella me conto de que había sido algo muy pequeño, no sabía que lo tenía grabado—luego viendo a su madre—mamá ¿has estado llorando?

Bulma se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro

—hace años que no veía su rostro, a diferencia de mi contraparte nunca se me ocurrió esconder cámaras para tener aunque sea una fotografía suya.

Trunks y Bulma vieron el resto del video, Bulma se secó las lágrimas

—he sido tan feliz, desearía poder verlo en persona aunque sea un momento

—Mamá, te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que puedas verlo en persona

—Trunks, es mejor no hacernos ilusiones, a veces creo que somos muy ambiciosos, nuestra situación ha mejorado bastante pero ahora pedimos más, debemos agradecer lo que tenemos

—Si es verdad mamá, pero tú mereces mucho más y yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible por que seas feliz

Bulma sonrió, ahora que tenía a su hijo a su lado sentía que todo era posible y al ver a Vegeta aunque sea en video sintió que su resolución de aventurarse en este viaje, que tantas veces se había cuestionado, era su principal misión ahora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bien ¿qué les pareció?, la verdad decidí dejar el resto de la historia en otro fic por dos razones: una no quiero que esta historia cambie de genero familiar a una de aventura o tal vez drama y segundo no me gustan los fic muy largos, cuando veo un fic que dice 55 capítulos no entro aunque el resumen se vea interesante.**

 **LDSG89** **: he tratado de cumplir tu orden enserio, mejor tarde que nunca jajaja**

 **Yessi-chibi** **: Gracias por comentar que mi Vegeta tiene personalidad original a veces creo que lo hago muy OOC, a mí también me pareció muy cruel el final que le dio la serie la familia Mirai**

 **Johaaceve:** **pues parece que no termina aquí, te invito a seguir mi nueva historia si quieres saber el desenlace de esta historia**

 **lula04gonzalez** **: vas a tener que leer mi otro fic para saber cómo le fue a Trunks grande**

 **Bueno un saludo muy muy especial a:**

 **Lula04gonzalez, celestia carito, naomigomiz, xiomi, sky d, johaaceve, Sora147,yessi-chibi y LDSG89**

 **Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en** **"Persiguiendo una esperanza** **", Los espero.**

 **10/3/16**


	17. Chapter 17

**Un día pesado en la oficina**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Hola, ¿cómo han estado? espero que todos bien, hace tiempo había comenzado esta historia espero les guste, me gustaría que en la serie saliera de nuevo la recepcionista. Los que han leído el capítulo anterior y se preguntan por la continuación, les comento que la continuación de la historia de Trunks mirai se encuentra en mi otra historia "Persiguiendo una esperanza", bueno espero les guste.**

 **Advertencia: Este episodio puede estar fuera de personalidad o mejor dicho de situación, estoy consciente que esta circunstancia no pasaría en la serie; pero recuerden es solo por diversión**

Liza Meller es la secretaria personal de Bulma Briefs, la conocía de hace ya varios años, confiaba en ella por su discreción, aguante y su organizada forma de mantener la agenda de Bulma al día. Bulma podría ser un genio, pero era un desorden sobre dos pies, así que ella y la organizada Liza hacían un buen equipo.

Liza estaba acostumbrada a las excentricidades de la familia Briefs y podía con todo lo que le dieran, sabia traducir a la realidad las conversaciones de la señora Briefs y podía llevar el ritmo lento y acelerado, de un momento a otro, del doc. Briefs. Pero desde hace unos años hasta el presente había "algo" con lo que nuestra heroína de oficina no podía lidiar y era "algo" que media uno setenta, ojos oscuros, cabello profundamente negro en forma de llama, que combinaba con su personalidad salvaje, y una mirada de la cual nunca se sabía si te estaba analizando o planeando como asesinándote, en los casos en que el príncipe se dignaba a notar su presencia claro. Si, era su nuevo Jefe el Príncipe Vegeta, sabia de su existencia, lo había visto en la casa, sabía que era la pareja de Bulma; pero desde hace unos meses para acá, desde que Bulma había traído una placa con su nuevo apellido, había tomado más participación en la empresa lo que parecía mantener a su jefa de un buen humor, pero a cambio al personal de ofician bajo mucho estrés y hoy precisamente era uno de esos raros días, Bulma se encontraba indispuesta en casa y su esposo había tomado su lugar en la oficina, ese hombre parecía haber nacido para mandar .

—Miller— llamo desde la puerta de la oficina principal ¿Dónde está el informe que te pedí hace ya diez minutos?

—Se está imprimiendo señor, lo llevare en cuanto termine

— ¡¿AUN?!

—Si señor, la impresora está trabajando a su máxima velocidad, se lo llevare en cuanto esté listo

—Tráelo en cuanto termines y recuérdame despedir a quien construyo esa impresora tan lenta

—Si señor—"no es un buen momento para decirle que la señora fue quien la hizo" pensó Liza, "este día será largo"—se lamentaba

Media hora después

—Miller —una voz llamo en el intercomunicador del escritorio de Liza

— ¿Si señor?

— ¿Pero quién rayos hizo este informe?, necesito datos precisos no el diario de su vida

—fue el profesor Smith

—Llámalo a mi oficina ahora

—Señor, él está en otra ciudad visitando a unos clientes

—que se comunique con migo ahora, o dile que ya no tendrá clientes que visitar

—Sí señor, lo contactare en seguida

Liza corría de oficina en oficina, tomando unos minutos, se detuvo con dos de sus compañeras

—y ¿cómo te ha ido hoy Liza? —dijo Emily

—Escuchamos que tienes nuevo jefe hoy—comento Anita

—y cuéntanos ¿están guapo de cerca como se ve de lejos?—dijo Emily, con una sonrisa maliciosa

—Pues sí, lo es; pero no tengo tiempo de verlo, creo que ese hombre piensa que soy una de las maquinas que la señora Bulma construye, no he parado de correr toda la mañana, les juro que si esto fuera todos los días prefiero renunciar

— ¿Renunciar al puesto más envidiado de la corporación?, debes estar bromeando ¿acaso no eres tú la organizada Liza que puede trabajar bajo presión?

—Una cosa es presión y otra opresión y yo no voy a aguantar más esto, he tenido que pedir permiso para ir al baño como si estuviera en la escuela

El comunicador de liza comenzó a vibrar

—y hablando del rey de Roma —dijo liza, presionando el botón —¿Si señor?

—Miller ¿dónde Rayos te has metido? te necesito ahora

—Voy en camino Señor—dijo liza y apago la comunicación

—vaya declaración Liza, nuestro Jefe te "necesita"—bromeo Anita—vamos no lo hagas esperar

—Algún día me las pagaran— amenazo Liza, dirigiéndose a la oficina

Liza corría de oficina a oficina, se comunicaba con cientos de personas, al finalizar la mañana sentía que había hecho el trabajo de todo un mes en una mañana, sentada en su escritorio tomo un respiro y cerro sus ojos por lo menos procuraría tener unos segundos de paz, de repente el teléfono sonó Liza salto al escuchar el sonido que seguramente estaría oyendo en sus sueños toda esta semana

— ¡ay por dios! —grito Liza, tomando el teléfono por milésima vez esta mañana—Hola buenos días, corporación capsula a sus órdenes —dijo, usando todo el autodominio en su ser para producir una voz calmada

—Hola Liza —dijo Bulma, al teléfono — ¿cómo está todo ahí?

—señora Bulma, justo con usted deseaba hablar, esta situación es desesperante si escucho una orden más voy a enloquecer

—Liza cálmate, ¿ya hiciste lo que te dije que hicieras en caso de emergencia?

—No, lo había olvidado, ¿cree que funcionara?

—Liza confía en mí, yo lo conozco bien

—bien lo intentare

Vegeta estaba en la oficina revisando unos papeles

—Estos humanos y su forma de comunicarse tan anticuados ¿Cuándo había visto que se tienen que ver toda una pila de papeles para situaciones tan insignificantes? Y luego se quejan de que sus recursos ambientales se acaban y de paso llena de errores; le dije claramente a esa muchacha que debía resaltar los productos a favor —luego presionado el comunicador llamo

—Miller, ven a la oficina —pero nadie contento —Miller— volvió a llamar —donde se mete esa muchacha —dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, cuando iba a medio comino la puerta se abrió, Vegeta estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando su mirada se quedó fija en lo que Liza traía en las manos.

Al ver la reacción de Vegeta Liza sonrió

—Señor, pensé que después de trabajar tanto le apetecía un bocadillo —dijo liza, empujando una carretilla llena de todos los platillos que servían en el comedor de la empresa y en grandes cantidades— ¡oh!, disculpe ¿me estaba llamando?

Vegeta movió su cabeza negativamente, la verdad ya se le había olvidado para donde se dirigía

Liza salió de la oficina con una victoria en la bolsa

—la señora Bulma es un genio en todos los campos, ahora tendré un momento de paz—se dijo Liza

La tarde fue más tranquila, por una parte porque casi todo lo que había en la agenda para este día se había cubierto en la mañana, Liza juraría que el reloj marcaba tres minutos hacia atrás y uno hacia delante; pero aun con el tiempo en su contra la hora de salida llego.

Liza salió sobreviviente a este día, convencida que mañana hablaría con Bulma, no estaba dispuesta a aguantar otro día como hoy.

Hasta hace unos días el novio de Liza había venido por ella al trabajo, pero desde que habían terminado su relación Liza prefería caminar a su casa que no estaba muy lejos lamentablemente tenía que pasar por un lado de la ciudad que era solitario. Liza que siempre fue una mujer independiente y segura de sí no creyó que este fuera un problema pero este día tuvo un mal presentimiento, la calle se encontraba en especial solitaria ella trato de apurar sus pasos ante esta sensación incomoda que empezaba a llenarla, de pronto escucho unos pasos tras ella, Liza se reusó a girar pero los pasos parecían estar dándole alcance. Liza volvió a ver sobre su hombro y pido ver dos sujetos con mala pinta muy cerca de ella, se sintió atrapada intento correr pero los sujetos le dieron alcance rápido, uno de ellos la halo de su bolso al voltear ella el otro sujeto se posesiono adelante y la tomo de la cintura.

—Basta, déjenme —suplico Liza, con horror

—Cálmate linda, tu nos serás muy útil —le dijo uno de los vándalos, arrastrando a liza a un callejon apartado

—Vamos a descubrir que tan valiosa eres para tus patrones —dijo el otro hombre

—Mil veces más que sus vidas miserables insectos —dijo una ronca voz al otro extremo del callejón

Los hombres giraron para enfrentar a la persona que se atrevía a retarlos

—¡Señor Vegeta! —grito Liza, sorprendida

—No se acerque —amenazo uno de los individuos apuntando con su arma al Príncipe quien ladeo una sonrisa

— ¿O qué ?—pregunto en tono amenazador

— ¡no lo dude! disparare —dijo el sujeto, mientras le templaban las manos extendidas

—Entonces ¿por qué no lo has hecho? —dijo Vegeta mientras avanzaba hacia él

El hombre lleno de terror comenzó a disparar, Vegeta borro su sonrisa y continuo su avance hacia el sujeto quien termino de descargar su arma frenéticamente, cuando Vegeta estaba a pocos centímetros de él extendido su mano y abrió su puño mostrando las balas de plomos obtenidas.

El sujeto retrocedió mientras buscaba una salida para correr, Vegeta volvió a cerrar su puño con el cargamento de plomo y en un movimiento rápido golpeo al hombre quien salió volando hasta chocar con la pared como resultado reboto al suelo inconsciente

Liza que aún era prisionera, cubrió su boca con ambas manos mientras sus ojos no creían lo que veía

Vegeta ahora volvió su atención al segundo sujeto que sostenía a liza delante de él por su cintura y comenzó a avanzar a ellos

—¡No, no se acerque!, usted podrá ser aprueba de balas, pero ella no— dijo, apuntando a Liza a la cabeza, Vegeta se detuvo

—¿Qué quieres? —interrogo Vegeta

Liza temblaba de miedo al encontrarse en medio de estos dos sujetos, el delincuente sonrió

—Quiero un millón zenin y los planos de los proyectos que serían aprobados esta semana y no niegue su existencia, sabemos que ingresaron hoy a la empresa

—No, no lo negare, yo mismo lo aprobé esta mañana; pero tengo para ti otra propuesta, qué te parece: déjala ir ahora y yo perdono tu vida

Algo en la voz de Vegeta hacia que el delincuente comprendiera que quien estaba en problemas ahora era él, presiono más la arma contra la cabeza de Liza quien grito con horror, el sujeto retrocedía usando a Liza como escudo humano

Vegeta uso su súper velocidad, ante los ojos humanos el desapareció y apareció de inmediato a un lado de ellos, cundo el sujeto reacciono ya no tenía su arma en sus manos al darse cuenta de esto soltó a Liza y corrió hacia la salida, cundo estaba por alcanzarla Vegeta apareció justo en la entrada del callejón golpeando al sujeto, quien cayo haciendo un agujero en la pared quedando inconsciente de inmediato.

Liza apenas se podía sostener sobre sus piernas, estaba tan blanca con el papel y observaba a Vegeta con una mirada asustada, Vegeta la observo y al ver su mirada de temor hacia él, el príncipe resoplo indignado

—Niña, no me mires así. Acabo de salvarte la vida—dijo Vegeta, cruzando los brazos —soy el bueno—concluyo en tono irónico

—S-señor Vegeta ¿cómo usted…?

Vegeta giro los ojos —Con todo este tiempo creí que ya habidas comprendido quien soy y no creas ni por un momento que te estaba siguiendo, fue casualidad que pasaba por aquí ¿se puede saber por qué caminas? ¿Qué, Bulma no te da descuento de empleado para una nave?

—Yo…—dijo Liza, tratando de reponerse— gracias, señor Vegeta

—No me agradezcas, espero verte mañana —dijo Vegeta, emprendiendo vuelo

Liza lo observo marcharse, luego recordó donde estaba y salió para dirigirse a su casa, no sin antes dar parte a la policía para recoger a los dos delincuentes. Horas antes Liza estaba dispuesta incluso a renunciar a su puesto, pero ahora su lealtad a la corporación capsula y a la familia Vegeta Briefs seria para muchos años.

 **¿Les sorprendió el giro que tomo le historia a la mitad? a mí también, se suponía que terminaría cuando Liza le llevaba la comida, pero en fin , mi idea era que Vegeta se ganara la confianza y el lealtad de Liza, como vimos en la serie y película Liza, (Bueno así la llamo yo) es muy cercana a la familia y es la empleada de mayor confianza, hasta tiene la clave de la cámara de gravedad, así que esta es posiblemente esta es una manera de como llego a tener dicha confianza, al principio había pensado que su ex novio la acosaba pero no creo que Vegeta se metiera en cosas de pareja, tampoco es que crea que Vegeta pasa todos los días en la oficina, este era un día excepcional por que Bulma estaba indispuesta.**

 **Yukipab : Gracias por leer, te invito leer la secuela de este fic "Persiguiendo una esperanza " y me des tu opinión.**

 **Bueno sin más que añadir solo me queda agradecer a todos por leer y a los que me dejaron su review en mi último capítulo de Persiguiendo una esperanza y ya no tuve la oportunidad de saludar a :**

 **Lula04gonzalez,lovely saijin,sky d,yessi-chibi, Xiomara, vebu ouji brief,Pau,Gyny**

 **28/4/16**


	18. Chapter 18

**¿Dónde está Trunks? 2**

 **Hola quiero agradecer a los que siguen esta historia, muchos me están pidiendo un día Vegeta /Trunks, así que a petición aquí esta esté capitulo. Espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Dieciocho, diecinueve y… treinta, bien Trunks, donde quiera que estés voy a encontrarte— dijo Gohan.

Este día había terminado temprano sus tareas, que muy gentilmente el doc. Briefs le ayudaba a enviar una vez al mes; y aprovechando el tiempo antes del almuerzo, que tomaba con la familia, Gohan jugaba a las escondidas con el pequeño Trunks.

— ¿Dónde estás? —dijo Gohan, buscando al pequeño, de repente se detuvo ante la visión de unos pequeños pies que salían de detrás de una cortina

Gohan se acercó muy despacio y en un rápido movimiento aparto la cortina encontrando el resto del pequeño Trunks, que aparte de escondido cubría sus ojos con ambas manos.

—¡Aja!, aquí estabas— dijo Gohan, el pequeño río alegremente

— Otra vez— dijo, a su amigo

—Bien, pero solo una vez más, ya casi es hora del almuerzo—dijo Gohan

—Bien cuenta —dijo, el pequeño mientras corría en busca de un lugar para esconderse

Gohan volvió contar y al llegar al número veinte

—Bien Trunks, allá voy— dijo, recorriendo la sala; pero no lo encontró— parece que encontraste un buen lugar —dijo Gohan, al salir al pasillo empezó a buscar entre las maseta— Trunks— llamo— ¿dónde estás? te dije que no fuera de la sala —dijo el joven, que ya empezaba a preocuparse —Trunks, ah, ya se —pensó y concentrándose empezó buscar el ki de su amigo; pero su sorpresa fue no sentirlo, ni en la habitación, ni en la casa.

—No, no puede ser tan rápido— se dijo,— Trunks— volvió a llamar,—¿Dónde estás? —Se dijo —Trunks me doy por vencido —dijo, para que el pequeño saliera de su escondite.

Trunks se dejó caer hasta la cabeza de Gohan desde el candelabro

El pequeño, ya mayor de dos años, reía haber sorprendido a Gohan

—Te atrape, ¡gane, gane!— decía celebrando

—Trunks ¿pero cómo hiciste eso?

—Escondí —respondió el pequeño

—Pero ¿desde cuando sabes esconder tu ki? —pregunto Gohan

—Esconder —dijo él pequeño y en ese momento Gohan dejo de sentir el ki del Trunks

—Vaya, creo que el jugar a escondidas te enseño eso, eres muy listo —felicito Gohan

—Gohan, Trunks el almuerzo ya está—dijo Bulma— vayan a prepararse

—Ya vamos Bulma— dijo Gohan, olvidando cometar a su amiga lo que Trunks había logrado

Días después de eso, Bulma estaba a punto de salir a la empresa

—Mamá— dijo Bulma, con Trunks en brazos, entrando a la cocina— que raro no está, —mamá —volvió a llamar— ah, ya recordé mamá y papá se reunirían hoy con el doc. Rosser—dijo, poniendo su mano en la barbilla — ahora ¿qué hare? BuenoTrunks, parece que te quedaras con papá ¿te gusta eso?—pregunto al pequeño

—Siii papá,— dijo Trunks muy feliz —Bien, vamos a buscarlo— dijo Bulma

Vegeta se dirigía a la cámara de gravedad

—Vegeta, espera— lo llamo su esposa

El príncipe volteo a ver

—Qué bueno que te encontré a tiempo, ten—dijo, entregándole a Trunks en brazos, Vegeta lo tomo sin pensar en lo que hacia

— ¡¿Qué?!—dijo extrañado

—Necesito salir a trabajar y mamá no está, tienes que quedarte con Trunks, solo será la mañana

—espera, ¿estás diciendo que me quede con el bebe en lugar de entrenar?

— ¿cuál es el problema? ya has pasado tiempo con él, solo será un poco de más tiempo, además ya no es un bebe tan pequeño, ya tiene más de dos año, no te dará ningún problema y es esencial que pasen tiempo juntos a esta edad y volveré al medio día.

Vegeta suspiro —bien me quedare con él

—Perfecto, sabía que podía contar con tigo, bien Trunks mamá regresara pronto pórtate bien obedece a papá— dijo dándole un beso en la mejía a su hijo y luego paso a la mejilla de su esposo, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado, por la única razón que Trunks estaba presente.

Bulma se marcho

—Bien que haremos— dijo Vegeta, observando a su hijo

—Jugar escondidas —dijo Trunks

—No, ni lo pienses— dijo, inmediatamente el príncipe— ya se, ya que no te puedo llevar a la cámara de gravedad, iremos al jardín yo entrenare a la antigua y tú…tú haces lo que hacen los bebes

Y así fue, nuestro príncipe puso a Trunks en el césped mientras comenzó a hacer lagartijas

—Papá— dijo Trunks observando a Vegeta

Vegeta lo vio y se le ocurrió algo

—¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

—si papá —dijo Trunks con mucho entusiasmo

—Ven, sube— dijo, indicando con su mano derecha su espalda

Trunks corrió de inmediato al divertido juego que papá lo invitaba, una vez instalado, Vegeta comenzó a subir y bajar, no le daba mucho peso extra; pero era mejor que nada, además Bulma dijo que pasaran tiempo juntos y ¿qué otra mejor forma?

Trunks se divertía mucho con su papá, pero al rato de tanto subir y bajar comenzó a bostezar y acomodo su cabeza en la espalda de papá, en algún momento Vegeta sintió su peso cambiar, así que se detuvo

— ¿Qué pasó con tigo?— pregunto— bueno es mejor así —dijo, sacándolo de su espalda y cargándolo en brazos lo llevó a una de las sillas en las que Bulma solía tomar el sol, y regreso a seguir su nueva rutina.

Después de una hora, que a Vegeta le habían parecido diez minutos, escucho una pequeña vocecita que lo saco de su trance

— ¿Papá?—dijo el pequeño frotándose un ojo

—Mmm, que ¿ya despertaste?, pero si acabas de dormir

El pequeño parecía aburrido

—Papá, ¿jugamos?

—¿A qué quieres jugar? —dijo el príncipe, con pocos ánimos

—Escondidas— dijo Trunks, al momento cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos y ante Vegeta su ki desapareció por completo

Vegeta se detuvo sorprendido, podía ver a su hijo justo frente a él; pero no percibía su ki

—Oye ¿cómo haces eso? —dijo, poniéndose de pie

—Me escondo Goan—explico el pequeño reapareciendo su ki

Un recuerdo vino a la mente de Vegeta:

 _La noche en que Trunks del futuro había llegado en busca de los componentes y al darse cuenta de la avanzada hora de la noche, decidió entrar a la casa sin aviso, el problema vino cuando los guardias lo clasificaron como un intruso, al cual Vegeta no pudo sentir su ki, una vez encontrado al joven, Vegeta lo interrogo:_

 _—_ _¿Se puede saber por qué ocultabas tu ki? —exigió vegeta, en tono molesto_

 _—_ _Yo… creo que lo hago por instinto cada vez que me oculto, de nuevo lo siento papá — dijo Trunks, bajando la mirada._ **(Historia completa cap. 5)**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Vegeta sonrió recordando eso

—si claro, por instinto, así que esa técnica la aprendiste jugando con el tercera clase

—Jugar papá— repitió Trunks

—Trunks, estamos en el jardín ¿por qué no vas y juegas a lo que tú quieras?

—siii, jugar,— dijo, corriendo muy entusiasmado

—No te alejes tanto— alcanzo a decir Vegeta antes de perderlo de vista—bueno, parece que se entretendrá un poco

Vegeta continuo con su rutina; pero algo lo incomodaba, de repente se detuvo y se puso de pie

—¡Rayos!, tengo que ver donde esta—y camino hacia la dirección que vio desaparecer a Trunks, vegeta pensó encontrarlo a unos metros; pero resulto que no estaba a la vista

—Trunks —llamo, pero no estaba —que sea la última vez que me quedo de niñero—dijo, con fastidio —Trunks ¿Dónde estás?—su tono sonaba molesto

Vegeta comenzó a caminar por todo el jardín, no quería admitirlo, pero comenzaba a inquietarse

—No, no salió de la propiedad; pero donde se ha metido —se dijo, luego vio la hora, Bulma regresaría pronto no podía decirle que no sabía dónde estaba su preciado tesoro, al que el había quedado a cargo de vigilar — ¡rayos!, buen momento para que el mocoso haya aprendido a ocultas su ki, bien lo que necesito son más ojos.

Minutos después todos los guardias de seguridad estaban frente a Vegeta, firmes y listos a recibir órdenes.

—Escuchen con atención; pero antes le recuerdo su juramento de lealtad y las consecuencias de violarlo, bien, dicho eso, quiero que se dividan en dos grupos, es una misión de búsqueda el grupo número uno del centro a la derecha, grupo número dos del centro a la izquierdo, ambos grupos maniobra "Fibonacci", comprenden.

—Si señor —se escuchó un grito unísono.

—eh… señor— dijo, el guardia jefe— ¿que buscamos?

Vegeta que mantenía sus brazos cruzados ahora cerro sus ojos

—A mi hijo, Trunks—dijo

Los guardias se vieron entre sí por un momento

—eh, ¿el bebe señor?—dijo el guardia jefe

—Sí, ¿Cuál es la parte que no entienden?—dijo en tono irritado

—Comprendido señor—dijo, el guardia encargado

—bien, ¡muévanse! y no olviden buscar en los arboles—ordeno

—¿sobre los arboles? señor

—sí, sobre los árboles, ya ¡muévanse, muévanse! No tengo toda la mañana

Los guardias comenzaron a movilizarse por todo el jardín, dos caminaban juntos

—oye y ¿qué haremos si lo encontremos?

—pues, no sé, cargarlo imagino y llevarlo con su padre

— ¿esto será un entrenamiento?

—¿Te digo algo?, a mí me parece que simplemente se le ha perdido su bebe, en el día que la señora lo dejo bajo su cuidado

—No, no lo creo. Es una prueba, seguramente buscamos un señuelo, por qué diría entonces que buscáramos en los arboles

—ah, no sé, de esta familia nada me sorprende

Vegeta también buscaba por su parte

— ¿Cómo se convirtió mi día de entrenamiento en esto? Pequeño mocoso, si no estuviera tan pequeño para una paliza

Luego dirigiéndose al encargado del primer grupo

—Reporte de progreso

—nada por aquí, señor

— sigan buscando

—si señor

En ese momento el dispositivo de Vegeta llamo

— ¡Rayos!, Bulma—dijo antes de contestar

—Hola—dijo

—Hola Vegeta, estoy afuera de la casa ¿Por qué no hay nadie a aquí?

—Bulma, estamos entrenando maniobras

— ¡Todos! y ¿a esta hora? Un momento ¿y Trunks?

—Está… colaborando

—Bueno, pero manda a alguien para que me abra

—Bien espera, ya ira alguien—Vegeta colgó

—¡hey! Tú— dijo, dirigiéndose a uno de los guardias —ve a abrirle a mi esposa

—si señor— respondió el guardia

—y recuerda, ni una palabra de lo que está pasando

—si señor

Bulma esperaba en el auto cuando el guardia llego y abrió la puerta

— ¡ah!, ya era hora, oye Edd ¿qué están haciendo?

—eh, yo…eh, maniobras, señora

—ah, y Trunks ¿esta con ustedes?

—ah…, yo… debo volver —dijo el guardia, cerrando y retirándose lo más rápido posible

—Qué raro, aquí está pasando algo—dijo Bulma

Mientras tanto en el jardín

—bien, tienen cinco minutos para encontrarlo, grupo número dos reporte

—nada todavía, señor

—¿cómo puede un ser tan pequeño esconderse tanto?,—Vegeta lo detuvo un pensamiento— un momento —dijo, mientras recordaba

 _El pequeño parecía aburrido_

 _—_ _Papá, ¿jugamos?_

 _—_ _¿A qué quieres jugar? —dijo el príncipe, con pocos ánimos_

 _—_ _Escondidas— dijo Trunks, al momento cubrió sus con ambas manos sus ojos y ante Vegeta su ki desapareció por completo_

 _Un poco más adelante_

 _—_ _Jugar papá— repitió Trunks_

 _—_ _Trunks, estamos en el jardín ¿por qué no vas y juegas a lo que tú quieras?_

 _—_ _siii, jugar, — dijo, corriendo muy entusiasmado_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

— ¡si claro!, —dijo, comprendiendo lo ocurrido— el mocoso está jugando, grrr—gruño vegeta mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello— hey tu —dijo dirigiéndose a el jefe del grupo uno

—Señor, aun nada— dijo, el hombre cuadrándose ante su jefe

—si, ya lo sé, dime ¿cómo se termina el juego de escondidas?

—¿escondidas? señor

—¡Contesta!

—eeh, bueno, cuando se encuentra al último jugador

Vegeta cerro sus ojos, y respiro hondo para poder controlarse

— ¿y si no lo encuentran?—cuestiono

—bueno, creo que se dice una frase, eeh… me parece que se dice "me doy por vencido"

— ¡rayos! el mocoso me va hacer decir eso

Vegeta camino al centro del jardín respiro profundo y dijo con voz fuerte

—"Me doy por vencido", Trunks sal de una vez

En ese momento se escuchó la risa del pequeño y del hueco de un árbol salió el pequeño Trunks volando hacia los brazos de su papá.

— ¡Gane, gane! — celebraba el pequeño, mientras era recibido por su papá

—Les dije que buscaran en los arboles—reclamo Vegeta, al guardia a su lado

—señor, buscamos sobre los arboles; pero nunca nos imaginamos que estaría dentro de uno —dijo el hombre sorprendido

En ese momento Bulma entro al jardín

—pero si aquí está mi Bebe—dijo Bulma, extendiendo sus brazos

—Mamá, —dijo Trunks, volando hacia su madre—papá jugar—dijo, con mucha emoción

—Así que estabas ayudando a tu papá y a los muchachos a entrenar, que buen niño eres y yo que comenzaba a preocuparme, bien pero ya es hora de comer; vamos adentro he traído un banquete para los tres—dijo Bulma, dirigiéndose a la casa con su pequeño hijo.

Vegeta la observo hasta entrar a la casa

—La misión termino, vuelvan todos a sus puestos—dijo Vegeta, y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa para su merecida recompensa.

—Ya oyeron señores— dijo el guardia jefe —todos a sus puestos

Los hombres se retiraron

—El sueldo es bueno, el sueldo es bueno— se repetía el jefe mientras caminaba a su propio lugar

 **Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, les agradeceré mucho sus review, leer sus opiniones me da ánimo**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y en espacial a:**

 **Ella123456, Jessi-chibi, Yukipad,Xiomara, Ina minina, Jessiwinch, celestia carito, Lula04gonzalez, yessi-chibi, carols2497, Paulaamoraysupe89, The Giddess of Eternal Spring.**

 **9/6/16**


	19. Chapter 19

El nuevo hombre de la casa

 **Tío Vegeta**

 **Hola ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Revisando mis fic me di cuenta que estoy a punto de cumplir mi primer aniversario como escritora, aunque cree mi cuenta mucho antes, solo fui lectora los primeros meses y no fue hasta el 13 de Agosto que subí el primer episodio de esta historia, la cual siguio a delante gracias a su apoyo, y para celebrar con todos ustedes no pensé en nada mejor que un capítulo más.**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Vegeta entrenaba en su cámara de gravedad, trataba de concentrarse pero el estar consiente que un par de niños corrían por el corredor hacia sus sentidos, naturalmente más sensibles que los humanos, fueran capases de escuchar las pequeñas, pero agudas, voces de los niños que corrían felices.

Deseaba salir y gritarles "¡Silencio!" y por qué no, echar de su casa a esa pequeña versión de bolsillo de Kakaroto; pero no podía, estaba atrapado entre su honor y la comodidad. No hace más de tres días mientras entrenaba con su hijo de cinco años, había hecho una promesa ,empezaba a darse cuenta que esto de hacer tratos con sus hijo podía ser una espada de doble filo, por un lado parecía ser la motivación perfecta para hacer que Trunks diera todo de sí, incluso cuando el niño ya había más que declarado que no podía dar más; pero por otro lado el momento de cumplir las promesas podían ir de un momento fastidioso o toda una noche de fastidio y este era el caso hoy.

 **Hace tres días:**

—No papá, enserio no puedo más. Estoy agotado —declaraba el pequeño, acostado boca arriba en el piso con sus brazos extendidos a los lados.

— ¡¿Qué pasa Trunks?! La semana pasada hiciste poco menos ¿dónde está tu progreso?—decía Vegeta, con sus brazos cruzados y de pie frente al pequeño cuerpo tendido.

—En serio papá, si hago una abdominal más mis pies se caerán—dijo, levantando levemente su cabeza

Vegeta giro sus ojos, este niño era igual de exagerado que su madre

—Bien, hagamos esto, tú has diez más y te daré permiso para…. — Pensó un momento mientras Trunks lo miraba con atención esperando las próximas palabras que salieran de su boca—para que el hijo de Kakaroto pase un noche aquí—concluyo su padre.

El rostro de Trunks se ilumino, hace días que estaba pidiendo esto y hasta la fecha su padre había evadido la respuesta a tal petición.

— ¡Enserio papá! —Dijo —¿Goten puede pasar con migo la noche?

—si completas tus abdominales—declaro

—claro

El cuerpo de Trunks pareció llenarse de energía y con ánimos renovados comenzó su ardua tarea, bajo la mirada y una media sonrisa del príncipe mayor, sonrisa que cambio al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, ¡¿había accedido a que el pequeño mocoso pasara una noche en su casa?!

Y esta era la noche, Ya había entrenado tiempo extra, pero no podía quedarse en la cámara toda la noche, además su estómago ya estaba protestando así que prometiéndose usar toda la paciencia que hubiera en su ser, sospecho que no había mucho pero...bueno, salió del su santuario.

Caminaba por el pasillo, no parecía haber ningún intruso alrededor, siguió su camino a la recamara cuando dos pequeños misiles mal dirigidos corrían al lado contrario teniendo un desafortunado choque con el príncipe el cual respiro con fastidio.

Los pequeños se levantaron frotándose la cabeza

—papá, lo siento, no te vimos —se disculpó el peli lila

—lo siento tío Vegeta —se disculpó el otro niño

Vegeta sintió como si alguien le halara sus oídos ante ese sobrenombre

—No soy tu tío —aclaro

En ese momento Bulma intervino

—niños, vayan a lavarse, cenaremos muy pronto

—Si mamá, vamos Goten—los niños salieron por el pasillo

—Oye ¿cómo me llamo ese niño?—Vegeta exigió una explicación

— ¡Oh! vamos Vegeta, —dijo Bulma, colocando sus brazos en su cintura, su pose especial de combate, — cuando tenía tres años y te llamo papá tú te quejaste hasta el cansancio, pues es lo mejor que pude hacer, o prefieres regresar a papá—amenazo

—Yo no tengo ningún tipo de parentesco con esa familia—protesto

—Solo tiene cuatro años — dijo Bulma, recalcando lo obvio—y te guste o no son los únicos Saiyajines que quedan, son lo más cercano a parientes y solo es un nombre. Ya lo asustaras suficiente para que te evite por completo.

Pues sí, al pensarlo bien, y después que la primera impresión paso, era mejor que papá, sí; ¡pero seguía sin gustarle!, ¿cuándo en Vegetaseis se atrevería un miembro, para empeorar mestizo, de una familia de tercera clase llamar de una forma tan familiar a un miembro de la realeza?; pero Bulma tenía razón, las cosas habían cambiado mucho y ahí estaba, su hijo relacionándose con el hijo de su rival. Bueno, según recordó Gohan al principio tampoco se miraba muy prometedor; pero si este pequeño sigue la misma evolución que su padre y hermano, tal vez sea alguien con quien vale la pena que su hijo se relacione, que todo sea por cumplir su palabra.

La hora de la cena llego, Trunks nunca se había visto tan feliz en la comida

—Papá ¿podemos entrenar después de la cena? —pregunto Trunks

Vegeta levanto su mirada de su cena ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Su hijo estaba pidiendo entrenamiento extra?, si por lo general tenía que ir de soborno a chantaje para lograr que aceptara diez minutos más de sus habituales horas.

— ¿podemos tío Vegeta?—pregunto Goten

—No, no podemos—contesto Vegeta— y no soy tu tío —concluyo, lo último que Vegeta quería esta noche era pasar ni diez minutos con un par de niños que seguramente no tomarían nada enserio.

—Trunks, ¿no crees que a Goten le gustaría más ver una película mientras comen helado que trabajar entrenando?—intervino Bulma.

— ¿Te gustaría eso Goten?—pregunto Trunks con desanimo, pues lo que él quería era lucirse ante su amigo.

—Sí, eso se oye bien—opino Goten, viendo de reojo a su tío Vegeta, quien hacia vuelto a su cena.

 **Después de la cena**

—Te gustará esta película Goten, es sobre piratas compitiendo entre sí por ser el primero en encontrar un fantástico tesoro y los efectos especiales son los mejores —concluyo Trunks muy emocionado

—woow, nunca había visto una película en una pantalla tan grande Trunks, es como estar en el cine

—Eso no es nada Goten, espera a que oigas el sonido, envuelve toda la habitación —explicaba el pequeño príncipe, no es que Trunks sea presumido; bueno sí, un poco, con su genealogía era inevitable serlo; pero lo que más emocionaba a Trunks era consentir a su amigo y dejarlo probar los lujos de los que él no estaba acostumbrado.

— Mamá ¿ya estarán las palomitas?—pregunto a su madre

—Ya, en un momento; ahora ¿porque no pones la película?, los robot traerán los bocadillos pronto, —dijo Bulma, con una sonrisa viendo la felicidad de su hijo al tener un compañero de juego—yo estaré en el laboratorio, llámame si necesitan algo.

—si mamá

Los niños disfrutaban al máximo la emoción de la película, aunque habían ciertas partes que no comprendían por que estaban en la historia, para ellos las chicas eran innecesarias en esta clase de películas, solo interrumpían la emoción de la trama suavizando a los personajes tan admirados. El tan esperado final llego, los niños saltaban emocionados en su asiento.

— ¡Eso fue genial!, nunca creí que terminara así, ese tipo ¡es genial—declaraba Goten

—Lo ves Goten, te dije que era muy buena

—oye recuerdas la escena del duelo entre los capitanes, mientras rodaban en esas cosas

—Claro— dijo Trunks, corriendo tomando unos paraguas que siempre guardaban en la sala y lanzándole uno a Goten —¡En guardia! —le anuncio

Goten tomo con gusto su "arma" y los dos pequeños comenzaron a saltar por toda la sala, esto era tan emocionante o más que la película y la imaginación de los pequeños era mejor que cualquier efecto especial, sin darse cuenta los niños salieron de la sala de audio y video y entraron a la sala de estar, en su mortal combate Trunks, empezó a subir las escaleras siendo seguido por un aguerrido pirata de cabellos negros.

—vamos ríndete, estas perdido al enfrentarte a un pirata de alto elite como yo—decía Trunks repitiendo algunas palabras que escuchaba decir a su padre; aunque no comprendía del todo su significado

—Nunca —respondió Goten— tuviste la mala idea de retarme ahora veras las consecuencias

Si, los niños estaban muy adentrados en sus personajes que no se habían dado cuenta que cierto guerrero de la vida real los observaba desde el marco de la puerta, admirando la habilidad innata de su hijo al manejar la "espada", y se hubiera quedado viendo por un largo tiempo de no ser por lo que sucedió en ese momento, Trunks subía un escalón más de las escaleras posesionándose en clara ventaja sobre Goten, que al levantar la pierna derecha para alcanzar el siguiente peldaño y quedando así sostenido en solo un pie, no pudo ver el ataque de Trunks, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y resbalándose hacia atrás

— ¡Goten!—grito Trunks, tratando de agarrar la mano de su amigo pero fue inútil, Goten cayó rodando por las escaleras

Al llegar al piso el pequeño Son gritaba de dolor sosteniéndose el tobillo derecho

Trunks bajo literalmente volando hacia su amigo

—Goten, déjame ver —dijo, tratando de revisar el tobillo de su amigo

—¡No, no, no! No me toques —dijo el pequeño protegiendo su tobillo—me duele

Trunks asustado se levantó para ir por su mamá, pero fue sorprendido al ver a su padre acercarse a ellos

— ¡papá! —dijo entre sorprendido y aliviado

El príncipe se agacho a revisar al pequeño que aún se quejaba

—Callo por las escaleras— explico Trunks

—Lo sé— dijo el príncipe, acercando sus manos al pie que Goten custodiaba

—no,no, no, duele— advirtió el pequeño

—Deja que te revise— ordeno Vegeta— no puede ser tan malo

Goten soltó su tobillo un poco desconfiado, Vegeta revisaba con cuidado el movimiento del tobillo

— ¿Voy por mamá?— pregunto Trunks

—No —dijo el príncipe— no hagas escándalo, no están grave —la vedad sabía que el estuvo a tiempo de evitar esto, pero no quiso actuar cundo tuvo la oportunidad, pero no admitiría eso

—No está roto—aseguro, soltando la pierna de Goten

— ¿no? —dijo Goten, que parecía más aliviado

—No, se necesita más que eso para romper un hueso Saiyajin niño, —dijo, poniéndose de pie —tu cuerpo se cura más rápido que el de los humanos, muy pronto dejara de doler.

El niño parecía aliviado

—Lo ves Goten, estarás bien—dijo Trunks, también aliviado

— ¿Que estaban haciendo? —Interrogo en tono severo el príncipe, colocando ambas manos en su cintura

—Estábamos jugando cuando Goten perdió el equilibrio— explicó Trunks

—¡Tú me empujaste!— reclamo el pequeño

—yo…yo olvide que tu no sabes volar Goten—se explicó Trunks, mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cuello

—tienen que tener más cuidado, si tu madre hubiera estado aquí estarías en un gran problema

—yo, lo siento —dijo Trunks a su padre

—no te disculpes con migo— dijo el príncipe, Trunks comprendió y volviéndose a Goten

—lo siento Goten, olvide que no podías volar

—¡No se volar!— dijo Goten, en tono molesto

—Eso estoy diciendo— dijo Trunks, en tono irritado

—Trunks —advirtió su padre

Trunks suspiro —Lo siento Goten, ¿me perdonas?— pregunto en tono más humilde

—Sí, claro —dijo Goten poniéndose en pie, era cierto el dolor casi había desaparecido por completo

—bien ahora escuchen los dos— dijo el príncipe, en tono de sermón— **No** se corre adentro de la casa— dijo a ambos niños y dirigido su vista a Trunks prosiguió— **No** se vuela adentro de la casa ,si van a combatir deben hacerlo afuera y con supervisión. Tu sabes las reglas de la casa Trunks y solo recibirán una advertencia la primera vez, no voy a repetirlo— sentencio— entendieron—concluyo

—Si señor— dijeron ambos niños al unísono bajando su cabeza

—bien, ya han tenido suficiente emoción ahora, vayan a la habitación y se preparan para dormir

Ambos niños subieron las escaleras, ahora en velocidad moderada.

Vegeta término su ronda nocturna al exterior de la casa, solo le faltaba revisar la habitación de Trunks, que en esta noche había dejado para último, y así daría por finalizada esa costumbre que había desarrollado ya por muchos años, no podía ir a dormir sino verificaba que todo estaba en orden es su territorio, ya era muy pasada la hora de dormir de Trunks por lo tanto debían encontrarse dormidos , así que abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, sin encender la luz dio unos pasos al interior, al escuchar que alguien había entrado, Goten giro rápidamente para ver al intruso . Vegeta se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrar a ninguno de los dos despiertos.

— ¿Por qué aún estas despierto? —pregunto, con voz baja, pues no quería despertar a Trunks

Goten parecía nervioso y dio un vistazo rápido hacia la ventana, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el príncipe

—Yo… no puedo dormir—dijo con voz pequeña

Vegeta dirigió su vista hacia la ventana sin girar su cabeza

— ¿Qué pasa?—interrogo— no hay nada a fuera

—Yo… ¿está seguro? —Goten observo hacia la ventana parecía tener miedo

— ¿Qué crees está afuera?— pregunto el príncipe

—eeh, ¿algún moustro?—dijo, en tono de duda

Vegeta se cubrió parte de la cara con su mano derecha mientras negaba en señal de desaprobación, recordó haber pasado esta etapa con Trunks hace un años y no creyó que tendría que hacerlo de nuevo.

—No hay ningún moustro afuera —aseguro—y si lo habría yo estoy aquí para protegerlos

—¿También a mí?— pregunto Goten con sorpresa

—Estas aquí ¿cierto?, pues mientras estés en mi casa yo te protegeré

Goten sonrió al sentirse protegido por su tío Vegeta, era como tener un papá como su amigo, y no cualquier papá era uno que nadie podría vencer, Vegeta pudo ver el cambio en el pequeño y no quería alargar más la conversación ya que podría despertar a su hijo.

—ahora duérmete—termino en susurro

—Si tío, quiero decir— corrigió— señor

Vegeta se giró para retirarse pero se detuvo y volviéndose

—Goten—llamo

—¿sí?—dijo

—Puedes llamarme tío— le dijo— cuando estemos solos—aclaro

—Gracias tío Vegeta, buenas noches—dijo el pequeño obviamente feliz

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

 **Saludos a todos y bienvenidos a los que me han marcado favorito recientemente, gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, ya tenía bastante tiempo de no actualizar, la verdad es que se me han acabado las ideas así que si tienen algunas por ahí les agradeceré que tengan la amabilidad de compartirlas con migo.**

 **Bueno como ya es costumbre saludos a todas y todos y en especial:**

 **Lula04gonzalez, Bulveggokmil, Sky d, celestia carito, Xiomara, Carols2497,Yukipad, noemed, Princess Vegetita Saiyan, LadyBasilisco220282 y bris Vernica**

 **Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos.**

 **11/8/16**


	20. Chapter 20

**El nuevo hombre de la casa**

 **CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

 **Declaración:**

 **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Súper, GT y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. Decidí hacer este capítulo por todos ustedes que al leer el primer capítulo me preguntaron ¿Cómo son las tradiciones Saiyajin de matrimonio? Y después de pensar mucho y de casi un mes de trabajo esto resulto, espero que sea de su gusto. He tratado de seguir las personalidades originales de los personajes y las características de las culturas mostradas en la serie, bueno espero que la disfruten.**

 **Matrimonio Saiyajin**

 **Hace siete años**

 _La luna llena estaba en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, palideciendo las estrellas más cercanas a ella. Una pareja, sin más testigos que la misma luna, se encontraban en el campo raso de la cúspide plano de la colina, la pareja estaba de frente, uno al otro, en una ceremonia, sencilla pero sólida, unían sus vidas con una atadura tan fuerte que solo la misma muerte podría romper._

 **Pocos días antes**

Bulma entraba a su casa deseaba no hacer ruido eran las 2 de la mañana, hace años no sentía la necesidad de entrar a escondida a su casa, era una sensación que no sentía desde su adolescencia. ¿A quién quería engañar? ni de adolecente tubo esa necesidad, si era sorprendida por su madre solo debía inventar alguna explicación por más increíble que fuera y la buena señora comprendía que "esas cosas pasan" y sin discutir más el tema le daba buenas noches a su querida hija. Pero la persona quien podría sorprenderla hoy no sería tan comprensiva.

Parecía que Bulma había tenido éxito ya había subido las escaleras y estaba girando el pomo la puerta de su habitación, cuando de pronto las luces de todo el pasillo se encendieron provocando que Bulma saltara del susto y girara de inmediato viendo a pocos centímetros de ella a la única persona que por esta ocasión habitaba su casa, pues sus padres habían salido de viaje todo este mes.

— ¡Vegeta, vas a matarme del susto! ¿Porque me sorprendes así?

— ¿dónde estabas? —pregunto Vegeta, sin dar atención a los reclamos de Bulma

—Yo… eh…eh…estaba…

—Ni siquiera pienses en mentir —interrumpió antes que Bulma encontrara las palabras que parecía buscar—sabes que puedo oler las mentiras

— ¡Óyeme tú!, ¡yo no tengo por qué mentirte!—dijo Bulma, recuperando su seguridad— el que nos hayamos besado un par de veces no quiere decir que puedes controlar mi vida.

—En una cosa tienes razón—respondió Vegeta, —el que nos hayamos besado una par de veces no significa **NADA** —dijo , resaltando la última palabra y dando la vuelta se retiro.

—pues, ¡qué bueno que lo entiendas!—grito Bulma, terminando de abrir su habitación y entrando en ella se apoyó en la puerta

—Pero ¿que se ha creído?, maniático mono controlador —dijo, separándose de la puerta y avanzando hacia su cama y se sentó con disgusto.

Hace seis meces Bulma y Yamcha habían terminado una vez más su relación, y muy mal por cierto, Bulma había jurado que no volvería a verlo. Al llegar a casa se encerró en su habitación junto con suficientes provisiones de helado, chocolates, fresas y viejas películas. Dispuesta a repetir el ritual de rigor, que no era la primera vez que hacia; pero estaba dispuesta a que sí sería la última vez, nada absolutamente **NADA** en el mundo podría hacerla aceptar a ese sujeto de nuevo, ya habían tenido problemas, ella lo había encontrado infraganti coqueteando con chicas pero jamás **¡jamás!** la había engañado realmente y ahora descubrió que llevaba una relación clandestina desde hace tres meces, nadie cambia a Bulma Briefs como si no fuera más que suficiente mujer para cualquier hombre de este u otro planeta , ella estaba esperando los ciclos depresivos normales: enfado y gritos de insulto, aunque el destinatario de los insultos no esté presente, luego tristeza, depresión, llanto, autocompasión; pero se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta que después del enfado no había ningún otro sentimiento.

En lugar de eso, su mente la llevo a las ultimas peticiones que su distinguido huésped le había dado y sin darse cuenta se sentía emocionada por mostrarle las últimas mejoras hechas a la cámara de gravedad y al pensar en su última conversación con el príncipe, la hacía sentirse especial el saber que solo ella podía llegar a él y serró sus ojos y a ella vino el rostro del guerrero con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba al darse por ganador de una de sus batallas verbales y entonces se dio cuenta que…

— ¡Por dios!—dijo — me gusta Vegeta

Y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, las semanas que siguieron su cercanía y monopolio de su compañía solo se estrechó más, creando entre ellos una relación sin definir, pero con el conocimiento de ambos y …

Ese día temprano había recibido, después de tantos meces, una llamada de Yamcha le suplico una oportunidad de hablar con ella en nombre de la amistad que llevaba ya más de una década y no deseaba que terminara así, ella accedió y esa fue la razón de su noche fuera.

Pero ¿dejaría que su orgullo la hiciera perder lo que había construido con Vegeta? No, no estaba dispuesta que Yamcha arruinara su vida otra vez, se levantó y salió dispuesta a dejar su orgullo para arreglar, si aún era posible, su relación con Vegeta.

Bulma salió de su habitación sabía dónde encontrarlo, fue hacia la terraza que salía de la sala, la que a veces era usado como comedor, justo él estaba ahí ; ella se acercó despacio él sintió su presencia pero fingió que no la sentía, estaba apoyado en el murillo de la terraza observaba hacia la oscuridad sin voltear en ningún momento, ella se acercó despacio hasta estar junto a él, se apoyó en el muro también y observo hacia abajo a las luces nocturnas del jardín. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que por fin ella hablo

—Salí con Yamcha esta noche—dijo ella, con voz suave

—Lo sé— dijo él sin volver a verla

— ¿Lo sabias?— Lo interrogo ella volviendo a verlo — ¿Por eso estabas enfadado?

El no respondió ella volvió a ver al jardín y continuo hablando

—Me llamo temprano,—ella levanto su vista al cielo estrellado y continuo— mi relación con él es algo difícil de explicar hemos sido amigos por muchos años, la última vez que nos vimos nos tratamos muy mal, él llamo dijo que quería arreglar las cosas y ser amigos de nuevo

— ¿Lo aceptaste de nuevo?—interrogo con voz fría

—no, nunca lo aceptaría de nuevo como algo más que un amigo, es… es solo que yo… yo soy así, tú me conoces no puedo tener enemigos

Vegeta no contesto pero medito en lo último que ella dijo ¿estaba haciendo referencia a su trato con él?

—Vegeta, —dijo ella, girando su cabeza hacia él—lo que está pasando entre nosotros, es importante para mí

–Entonces, tal vez ya es hora que hablemos claro —dijo él, irguiéndose y volviéndose a ella por primera vez

Ella hizo lo mismo viéndolo a los ojos, no tenía idea de lo que él quería decir

—yo no sé cómo ustedes toman estas cosas; pero a mí no me gustan los juegos, tu trato con migo en los últimos meces ¿han sido un juego para ti?—interrogo

—No, —dijo ella sin meditarlo mucho—ya te lo dije, esto realmente es importante para mí

—Quiero que lo pienses bien, para los Saiyajin las relaciones no son pasajeras, si es que vas a ser mi compañera será para toda la vida ¿comprendes?

Compañera esa palabra impacto a Bulma ¿será que los hombres en su vida eran así de extremos? por un lado con Yamcha pasaron años sin madurar su relación y con Vegeta ¿solo habían sido unos meces y estaba pidiéndole ser su compañera ósea su esposa?

Vegeta vio la sorpresa en la cara de Bulma

—Como te dije, piénsalo. Cuando tengas la respuesta házmela saber; pero no te demores tanto, la luna llena será dentro de poco

— ¿La luna?

—cuando tengas la respuesta te daré los pormenores

Bulma regreso a su habitación, sin embargo no pudo dormir pensó mucho, como le dijo Vegeta que hiciera, en la propuesta o ¿ultimátum?, no estaba tan segura de lo que había sido. ¿Era algo apresurado? No, no es que lo acabara de conocer. Primero paso seis meses en su casa, tiempo en el cual se conocieron, al principio se desesperaban uno al otro; pero también fue el tiempo en que ambos reconocieron la fortaleza, de diferente forma, de cada uno de ellos. Cuando Vegeta se fue, Bulma intento seguir con su vida como si no hubiera conocido a tal impactante personaje y retomar su relación, ya bastante remendada, con Yamcha; pero parecía que la llama entre ellos ya no se encendió más, Bulma trato de ignorar el estado de invernación de su relación creyendo que despertaría en cualquier momento. No fue sino hasta que regreso Vegeta que se dio cuenta que su corazón parecía despertar de la somnolencia y llenarse de emoción al saber que él estaba ahí.

Ahora, pensar en que al pasar esos tres años, en los cuales la presencia del príncipe en su casa estaba justificada, él tendría que marcharse era inaceptable para ella. No, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él, si se marchaba se llevaría gran parte de su vida.

No tenía que pensarlo más. La respuesta era **sí** , espero a que amaneciera se ducho, se vistió con esmero, se maquillo y salió de su habitación. Vegeta estaba en la cocina observando a los robot cocineros preparar el desayuno ella abrió de un golpe la puerta de la cocina haciendo que el guerrero se volviese a ver el origen de tan ruidoso estruendo.

—Vegeta— dijo ella con emoción en su voz, sin los buenos días acostumbrados—la respuesta es: SÍ

A lo que el príncipe ladeo una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo coronaba ganador de cada una de sus batallas.

Bulma estaba aferrada a él mientras cruzaban en la oscuridad del cielo él la sostenía de su cintura con firme seguridad pero si hacerle el menor daño

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— _la luna llena evoca la mayor fuerza de la raza Saiyajin — le había dicho él— por esta razón se escogió las noches de luna llena para establecer tratados, acuerdos y también la unión de las parejas. Nadie sabe desde cuando se inició, pero ha sido así por muchos siglos_

— _¿La luna llena? ¿Es así como lo han hecho? ¿Sin testigos o alguien que oficie?_

— _Esto nos incumbe solo a nosotros y a nadie más_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Durante el camino nadie dijo nada. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, las estrellas brillaban con la luz más limpia que Bulma había visto. Ella estaba aferrada a su cuello y se sentía tan segura, si alguien le habría dicho que esta hombre era el mismo que hace no muchos años la aterrorizaba solo el saber de su presencia en el mismo planeta se habría reído en su cara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— _Vegeta estos votos ¿no te parecen algo machistas? ¿Podríamos hacer un pequeño cambio?_

— _no, —dijo de inmediato—Ya he cedido demasiado_

— _¡¿cedido?! ¿En qué cosa has cedido?_

— _En la ceremonia original los contrayentes sujetan con sus colas la muñeca de la mano izquierda del otro ¿tenemos cola nosotros?—pregunto de forma sarcástica_

— _Bueno no, pero no es mi culpa.—se defendió Bulma— Además el que sustituyamos lo de las colas con entrelazar nuestros dedos me parece una mejora a la ceremonia_

— _Ves, — Dijo, reafirmando su punto – y yo dije que sí. —, luego continuo con voz intransigente— Estos han sido los votos por siglos ¿quieres continuar con esto o no?_

— _Está bien que sea así, pero que quede claro que yo no soy un objeto_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aterrizaron en campo abierto de una colina

—este es el lugar —dijo Vegeta

La luna llena y el cielo despejado daban claridad, Bulma puso su pies en el suelo

—Bien y ¿ahora qué hacemos? —interrogo Bulma

—Quédate aquí, encenderé una fogata

Poco tiempo después Vegeta apareció con más que suficiente leña

— ¡ ¿Toda esa leña?! ¿Qué piensas que pasaremos aquí toda la noche?

—Usaremos una parte para la fogata—explicó él— el resto de la leña será para la ceremonia

Vegeta ordeno una parte de la leña a un costado y en el centro del campo hizo la fogata Bulma se sentó cerca de la fogata

— ¿Y cuándo comenzaremos?

—Primero vamos a cenar quédate aquí voy a cazar

Vegeta regreso cargando un jabalí

—Wow es enorme ¿piensas comer todo eso?—dijo Bulma

—No, se supone que tú lo comes —declaro el principe

—¡Que! ¿Estás loco ?

—La mujer debe comer la cacería del hombre de esta manera yo demuestro que soy un buen proveedor —dijo Vegeta— si tú no lo aceptas no me aceptas a mi

—Pero yo… yo no voy a comer todo eso , ¿quieres que muera de indigestión?

Vegeta resoplo —no comas todo, bastara con que comas un poco de cada parte—declaro— Ves, sigo cediendo

—Bien, eso puedo hacerlo

Bulma comenzó a comer del enorme asado, después de cenar Vegeta incinero del resto del jabalí

—Debemos esperar un poco más—dijo Vegeta viendo hacia el cielo— la luna debe estar en lo más alto del cielo

Bulma se acercó un poco más y se sentó junto a él, vio hacia el cielo también

—Vegeta ¿cómo sabes tanto de las tradiciones? pensé que fuiste enviado a frízer siendo muy pequeño

—Viví en Vegetaseis lo suficiente para ser educado en todas las tradiciones, además Napa se encargó de trasmitirme los que no conocí

Hubo silencio un momento, solo el canto de algunos grillos rompían la calma de aquella colina.

— ¿Sabes?—rompió Bulma el silencio— cuándo pequeña papá solía leerme unas historias antes de dormir casi todas iban algo así: una linda y genial chica pasaba por algunos problemas, luego conocía a un valiente y apuesto príncipe quien la ayudaba y se casaban y él la llevaba a su castillo donde vivían felices

Vegeta sonrió — ¿De dónde sacan ustedes los humanos esas historias?

—No lo sé, pero por muchos años yo soñé con conocer a un príncipe y casarme con él. Al crecer me olvide de esos sueños y mírame aquí a punto de cumplir mi sueño.

—Yo no tengo un castillo para llevarte —declaró sin dejar de ver las estrellas

—En ese caso, yo te llevare al mío —dijo ella, aferrándose a su brazo—ves, yo también estoy cediendo

—Hmm—fue la respuesta de Vegeta

—oye y tú que idea tenías pare esto

—No tenía ninguna. Yo era el príncipe heredero lo que iba a pasar era lógico, llegaría a la edad suficiente escogería una mujer de entre las mejores guerreras, la más apropiada, seguro de las mejores familias tal vez una emparentada con la mía, haríamos la ceremonia y… nada más. No tenía por qué pensar en eso antes de tiempo

—mmm se oye tan mecánico y ¿qué cualidades buscarías en esa mujer?

—Debía ser fuerte, bella, de formas apropiadas para asegurar la procreación, una buena genealogía sería lo mejor; aunque en Vegetaseis cada quien forjaba su reputación —luego ladeo una sonrisa juguetona —pero no habiendo algo así, me quedo con tigo—claramente bromeo

Bulma frunció el ceño y sin soltar su brazo le dio un pequeño puñetazo con su mano izquierda

—Óyeme tú, yo soy todo eso y más—declaro— ya quisieran cualquier hombre de la tierra tener tu suerte

Vegeta rio libremente de su pequeña molestia

—y ¿eso es lo más fuerte que puedes golpear? —pregunto divertido

Bulma volteo la cara lejos de él

—No me parece nada divertido tu comentario—dijo ella haciendo un puchero que a él le pareció tan infantil

—Solo puede afectarte si te lo crees—le dijo

—Entonces—ella se volvió a él— ¿qué es lo que en verdad crees de mí?— pregunto ella con curiosidad

Él la vio, ahora su expresión era seria

—Si no te considerara digna–dijo, en el tono más sincero que había hablado— no estaríamos aquí

Ambos se vieron a los ojos durante un breve momento, y sin controlarlo, ambos se acercaron para unirse en un beso que declaro sin palabras lo que realmente sentía el uno por el otro. Bulma juraría que durante ese momento la luz de la luna se volvió más clara y pura.

El tiempo paso era la hora. La luna llena estaba en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, palideciendo las estrellas más cercanas a ella. Una pareja, sin más testigos que la misma luna, se encontraban en el campo raso de la cúspide plano de la colina, estaban de frente, uno al otro, en una ceremonia, sencilla pero sólida, unirían sus vidas con una atadura tan fuerteque solo la misma muerte podría romper.

Estaban de frente entrelazaban sus dedos de la mano izquierda mientras que unían las palmas de la mano derecha haciendo así un juramento que ambos aceptaban, se miraban a los ojos él comenzó con sus votos:

 _La luna como testigo "_ _ **Yebánda"**_

 _Yo Vegeta, el príncipe de todos los Saiyajins_

 _Te tomo a ti, desde este instante y hasta el fin de_ _ **tu**_ _vida_

 _Como mi compañera, mi posición, mi esposa,_

 _Desde este instante y hasta el fin de_ _ **mi**_ _vida_

 _Prometo protegerte, acompañarte y respetarte_

 _Como mi única compañera_

 _La luna como testigo "_ _ **Yebánda"**_

Bulma tomo unos segundos para saborear este momento luego ella procedió con sus votos tal como Vegeta le había instruido

 _La luna como testigo "_ _ **Yebánda"**_

Yo Bulma Briefs

Acepto desde este instante y hasta el fin de **tu** vida

Ser tu compañera, _tú amiga, tú_ esposa,

 _Desde este instante y hasta el fin de_ _ **mi**_ _vida_

 _Prometo protegerte, cuidarte y respetarte_

 _Como mi único compañero_

 _La luna como testigo "_ _ **Yebánda"**_

—Ahora encenderemos la llama que confirma la unión de nuestras energías —anuncio Vegeta

Vegeta movió su mano derecha apuntando lateralmente con su palma extendida hacia la leña prensada al costado. Bulma mantuvo su palma en la parte trasera de la palma del príncipe mientras la energía salía del brazo de Vegeta Bulma sintió la calidez de esta fluyendo en su brazo también, un rayo de ki cayó sobre la leña devorándola en una fogata de llamas tan vivas y fuertes que parecían subir varios metros hacia el cielo

Bulma y Vegeta la observaron por varios minutos sin hablar hasta que el príncipe rompió el silencio

—Ya está, —dijo él, viéndola a los ojos con su sonrisa característica— eres mía ahora—declaro

—Y tú eres mío —dijo Bulma con su sonrisa ganadora

— Yebánda —repitió él— para siempre—tradujo, y diciendo esto levanto a su esposa con los brazos y ambos se elevaron en dirección de su hogar y a la recamara que ahora seria de los dos. Bulma puede decir que esa noche literalmente toco el cielo.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Bulma estaba sentada en su tocador mientras con su mano inspeccionaba la parte posterior de su cuello

—Esto dejara marca, Vegeta ¿por qué tenías que hacerlo?— reclamo molesta

Vegeta se levantó de la cama, camino hacia su "esposa" y acerco su cara a la parte posterior del cuello de Bulma, la examino con sus dedos con delicadeza para no causar dolor

—Sí, dejara marca—declaro sin remordimiento— pero será imperceptible a distancia

—Genial, ahora estoy marcada como una res ¿porque lo hiciste?— dijo enfadada

—Es la parte final de la ceremonia— dijo él

— ¡Que! ¿En serio? ¿Porque no me lo advertiste?—reclamo

—yo tampoco sabía, Napa me dijo que al encontrar a mi pareja la marcaria, no me dijo como solo dijo que mis instintos me lo harían saber al llegar el momento

—Bueno pues que sorpresa

—hablando de sorpresas, te dije que los votos no debían ser modificados ¿que fue eso de "tu amiga"?

—Te lo dije, yo no soy una cosa para ser tu propiedad

—Con tantos cambios, ya ni siquiera sé si eso fue legal —declaro él

—Ya deja de decir eso, tú eres el príncipe de tu raza, si alguien puede declararlo legal ese eres tu— dijo Bulma, acariciando su cuello—no es que me doliera tanto pero me hubiera gustado mejor una sortija

Vegeta se separó de ella y se dirigió a la salida de la recamara

—¿Que vas a hacer hoy?—interrogo Bulma

—Pues voy a desayunar y después a entrenar

—¿Entrenar? Pensé que te tomarías aunque sea un día—dijo, haciendo un puchero infantil

—yo me tome todo el día de ayer, es hora de volver al trabajo o ¿Quieres ser viuda cuando aparezcan los androides? mi prioridad es estrenar para superarme, aun no logro la trasformación del súper Saiyajin

Dijo y salió de la recamara

—Debí imaginarlo, —Bulma suspiro— bueno Bulma —se dijo ella misma —tú lo elegiste

 **Presente**

Bulma se encuentra a media noche en la terraza de su casa viendo hacia la luna llena, hace horas que Trunks se fue a la cama. Hoy ha sido una de esas noches en que Vegeta ha entrenado asta tarde.

Justo en ese momento el príncipe sale de la cámara de gravedad y se dirige a su alcoba que comparte con su esposa desde hace siete años, cuando la visión de su esposa bajo las luces tenues de la terraza llaman su atención se acerca a ella

— ¿Qué haces a esta hora fuera de la cama?—pregunta él

Ella se vuelve a verlo

—No podía dormir y salí a tomar algo de aire —dice ella, volviéndose a ver al cielo

Él se coloca a su lado y observa el astro que ha atrapado la atención de su esposa

—La luna esta hoy como aquella noche— dice ella

—Hmm—él no necesita más referencia, sabe perfectamente a que noche se refiere ella

—Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces —continúa ella—dime ¿no te arrepientes de haberte quedado en la tierra?

—Hay muchas cosas en mi vida de las cuales me arrepiento —dijo, viendo a la luna y luego volviéndose a ella —y hay otras que repetiría las veces que sean necesarias

Bulma no iba a exigir una declaración más romántica del príncipe, sabia agradecer y guardar para ella estas raras expresiones, se acurruco en su hombro y continuaron en la terraza compartiendo un sentimiento en silencio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Nota: Yebánda es la pronunciancion de** **για πάντα = que en griego significa para siempre**

 **Tenía la ceremonia en mi cabeza y al principio no sentía que podía describirla en palabras; pero después de mucho esfuerzo espero que haya podido describirla bien, cualquier duda la responderé por PM.**

 **Quiero a gradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y a los que recientemente me han dado favoritos y alertas realmente me gustaría saber su opinión les animo a que me escriban.**

 **Para los que creen que mi historia es algo machista recuerden que estoy siguiendo personalidades ya creadas por el artista original y también recuerden que la serie en si está basada en la cultura japonesa que es bastante tradicionalista.**

 **Bueno nada más que agregar, agradecimiento a todos los que me leen y en especial a:**

 **LadyBasilisco220282, bris vernica, Luzcesita, Xiomara, Sky D, The Goddess of Eternal, Johaaceve, Shaguissj3, Guest, AiPrincesaSayajin, Mnn,Som**

 **17/9/16**


	21. capítulo 21

**MAL CRIANZA**

 **Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo una breve historia, no estoy escribiendo mucho porque no tengo ideas y escribir solo por nostalgia no sale nada bueno. Aunque si he estado actualizando una de mis otras historias si no la han revisado les invito a darle un vistazo al capítulo 4 de "La excursión" bueno espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión.**

 **Dragon ball no me pertenese**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

Había sido un día largo, Vegeta terminaba con su ronda nocturna y, tomando en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, había dejado el cuarto de Trunks para último. Rara vez pasaba en la familia lo que ocurrió hoy.

Trunks tenía en realidad muchos privilegios, tenía libertad de salir a donde quiera que lo llevara su sed de aventuras, siempre y cuando regresara a la hora ya predicha a casa. Bulma insistía que no era buena idea dejar que se aventure por más de un día, ni mucho menos por temporada; su única explicación siempre era que ella sabía por qué lo decía y así, sin más detalles el tema era terminado.

El intelecto de Trunks le hacía aburrirse demasiado pronto. Los juguetes a su alrededor no lo entretenían el tiempo suficiente y eso hacía que en búsqueda de entretención, que los demás llaman travesuras, solía meterse en problemas. Rara vez era atrapado y aún más rara vez era castigado. Pero hoy fue una de esas raras veces, para su des afortuna su padre lo encontró infraganti. No había forma de negarlo, no había negociaciones y se ganó un viaje a las rodillas de su padre, de eso ya pasaron unas horas.

Vegeta paso por los jardines próximos a casa y luego entro a la mansión. Solo las luces de emergencia estaban encendidas. De todos modos el príncipe no necesitaba luz aparte de la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas.

Comenzó a subir por las escaleras, verifico el laboratorio; luego camino por los pasillos. Sintió el ki de sus suegros al otro lado de la mansión, ya llevaban algunas horas dormidos como era su costumbre se retiraban temprano, el doc. Briefs solía decir que esa era la clave de la longevidad de sus antepasados.

Ya solo le quedaba revisar el cuarto de Trunks, seguro estaría durmiendo, después de su castigo se le había prohibido salir de su cuarto, excepto a la hora de la cena que fue aprovechado para que pidiera disculpas a los que habías sido víctimas de su travesuras de hoy.

Vegeta abrió la puerta muy despacio y precisamente el pequeño estaba durmiendo, verlo le hacía gracia. Por fuera podía ser su viva imagen, con exención del color de cabello y de ojos, pero por dentro parecía una versión masculina de Bulma, pues el desorden le fue heredado incluso hasta en su forma de dormir. Estaba dormido con la ropa puesta, con la cabeza en dirección donde se supone van los pies y por lo tanto los pies en el lado de la cabecera de la cama, durmiendo boca abajo, bueno eso era entendible pensó Vegeta, pero Incluso tenis los zapatos puestos.

Vegeta suspiro, girando su cabeza negativamente. Se acercó a la cama

—Trunks –dijo, dando golpecitos en su pierna

El pequeño estaba tan profundamente dormido que no se movió ni un poco

—¡Trunks!— volvió a llamar —no puedes quedarte así

El pequeño de cinco años se movió un poco, pareció despertar

—Mnn—dijo, mientras se encogía un poco y parecía acomodarse en otra posición para pasar el resto de la noche

— ¡No!, —dijo el príncipe —no te puedes quedar a dormir con la ropa puesta, ¡Trunks! —volvió a llamar.

Vegeta se dio cuenta que el niño no iba a moverse

—Ahh,—suspiro y comenzó a quitar un zapato de los pequeños pies, después de retirar ambos zapatos, Vegeta se dirigió al ropero. Abrió una gaveta y saco una par de pijamas.

—Trunks —dijo moviendo un poco los hombros del pequeño durmiente

—Mmm, ¿Qué? —dijo, al parecer un poco consiente

—vamos, siéntate. Debo quitarte la ropa—ordeno

El pequeño se sentó, sus ojos se abrieron a medias

—Tengo sueño —dijo, frotando uno de sus ojos

—Ya lo sé. Pero no puedes dormir con tu ropa de día, levanta las manos —ordeno

El pequeño levanto las manos mientras que su padre le sacaba la camisa

—Bien ya está, ahora los pantalones —puso las manos bajo las axilas del pequeño para poder ponerlo de pie sobre la cama y procedió a despojarlo de ellos.

–Cuidado, me duele —se quejó Trunks, poniendo ambas manos para proteger su trasero

—No es posible—le aseguro el príncipe— tu castigo fue hace horas y no fueron muchas palmadas

—Sí, de verdad. ¡Me duele! —aseguro Trunks

—Bueno, ¡pues tú tienes la culpa! —Regaño Vegeta—si te portaras bien no serias castigado —dijo, ahora ayudándole a entrar en sus pijamas, mientras Trunks apoyaba sus manos a cada lado de los hombros de su papá.

—Lo siento, me portare bien; lo prometo—dijo el niño, ahora sentándose en la cama. Mientras su padre le ponía su camisa.

—Sí claro— dijo Vegeta, en tono incrédulo— antes de un mes estarás haciendo una más de las tuyas ¿Y sabes que tendré que hacer entonces?— dijo, dejando la respuesta pendiente y el mismo se respondió en su mente

"seguramente lo que hago siempre. Fingir que no me entero de nada". Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír "o tal vez no pueda evadirlo y tendré que castigarte otra vez".

Por un momento se detuvo a observar el pequeño sentado en la cama, parecía más dormido que despierto.

"Te dejo pasar muchas cosas— se dijo en su mente— si estuvieras creciendo en Vegetaseis otra seria la historia" concluyo sus pensamientos. Para este entonces el pequeño ya estaba vestido adecuadamente.

—Bien, ahora adormir —le dijo

El pequeño se dejó caer en la posición en la que estaba originalmente

— ¡No, Trunks! La almohada está arriba— dijo, reorientando a su hijo hacia la cabecera de la cama

Trunks se dejó dirigir dócilmente

Vegeta tomo la frazada y cubrió el pequeño cuerpo de Trunks hasta los hombros. Lo observo por unos momentos mientras ordenaba con sus dedos un mechón de su dócil cabello purpura que le cubría parte de la cara. Una vez terminado esto, lo observo y recordando su travesura de hoy, sonrió mientras meneaba su cabeza.

Recordando la visión de sus suegros sentados a la mesa con sus cabellos pintados de naranja, por la pintura que Trunks había vertido es sus frascos de shampoo, lo cual habría sido un misterio de como paso la trasformación del color y le habría parecido gracioso si no fuera porque encontró a Trunks tratando de hacer lo mismo con el franco de shampoo que usaban él y Bulma.

Recordó el momento en que Trunks se disculpó antes de la cena:

—Abuelo, abuela —dijo Trunks, en tono suplicante ante sus abuelos y con la mirada hacia el piso— siento mucho haber vertido esa pintura en su shampoo, no sabía que era permanente— luego levanto su vista hacia su padre, quien le lanzo una mirada de reproche, continuo— y prometo no hacerlo de nuevo .

La abuela se enterneció, como hacia siempre, ante la imagen de su único y querido nieto quien parecía muy arrepentido; Y si lo estaba. No tanto de lo que hizo, sino de haber sido tan descuidado de ser atrapado, pero arrepentido al fin y al cabo.

—Oh, mi pequeño. Claro que te perdonamos —dijo la abuela, tratando de consolar a Trunks — tienes mucha creatividad solo que… me parece que el naranja no es el color de esta temporada—concluyo tratando de forzar una sonrisa mientras sus cejas se inclinaban tristes, delatando su inconformidad con el nuevo color de su cabello.

Trunks estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero recordó que estaba bajo la mirada de sus padres. Su madre le había reprochado que esa había sido una gran falta de respeto y su padre había reforzado el mensaje asegurándose que no lo olvidara tan pronto, así que se contuvo.

Aunque en ese momento Vegeta se mostró bastante serio ante Trunks, ahora le parecía todo aquello muy gracioso

—Te estoy mal criando —dijo, — debería ser más estricto contigo— después de unos minutos de pie ante su hijo —tal vez uno de estos días —dijo, mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación.

Antes de cerrar la puerta lo observo, Trunks estaba profundamente dormido.

— Para mañana creerás que tu madre te metió a la cama— dijo— descansa hijo—se despidió y cerró la puerta

Trunks se acomodo un poco en su cama

—Buenas noches papá—dijo y continuo durmiendo

 **Y ¿qué les pareció? La idea es una historia que nos muestre que Vegeta tubo momentos de unión con su hijo, la verdad todo esto del anuncio del nacimiento de Bra o Bulla, no sé cómo la van a llamar, me pone un poco celosa. No es que no me agrade Bra; pero pensar que ella llego cuando Vegeta ya estaba domesticado, pienso en que Trunks también mereció vivir con su papá momentos que le demostraran que lo quería y a mi ver sí los hubo, pues Trunks parecía muy unido a su papá durante el torneo. Bueno, hasta aquí o va a salir más largo la nota de autor que la historia.**

 **Solo me queda saludar a los que me dejaron review en el último capítulo e invitar a los que están leyendo y aun no me dan su opinión a escribir, estas me dan ideas.**

Saludos a:

Lula04gonzalez, Sakura 1402, bris vernica, Xiomara, LadyBasilisco220282,Ksy d, lucesita, johaaceve y los anónimos detrás de Guest.

22/1/17


	22. Chapter 22

**El nuevo hombre de la casa**

 **CONFIANZA**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball, serie y personajes, no me pertenece.**

Vegeta estaba en una situación que requería todo su concentración, sus movimientos debían ser precisos, debía desconfiar de todos los que se le acercaran; no había tregua, no debía bajar la guardia, no habían aliados. Le dolía admitirlo, pero su vida en la tierra lo había hecho descuidado, el antiguo Vegeta no habría caído en esta situación.

Callo víctima de un buen movimiento de la persona en la que descuidadamente se fio. Ahora entendía. Había sido observado, estudiado y en el pequeño fragmento de segundo que bajo sus defensas, estuvo perdido.

¿Era tarde? ¿Podría escapar? no sería cobardía el salir de esta situación usando sus habilidades. No, se reprendió a sí mismo. Un Saiyajin, un príncipe Saiyajin no huye, afrontaría esta situación o moriría en el intento.

—ya quita esa cara Vegeta, cualquiera diría que te están torturando —le susurro su esposa a su lado

—y ese cualquiera tendría razón, no entiendo cómo fue que me deje arrastrar a esta reunión

—vamos Vegeta ya te explique, los inversionistas necesitan vernos a ambos. tu nombre aparece en la nómina y -dijo acercandose a su oido- ya hay rumores por ahí que me he inventado un personaje.

—pues, porque no te inventas uno y me dejas fuera de esto

—Es una pequeña y corta reunión social para reafirmar lazos con inversionistas y tratar con nuevos, será solo unas horas tu puedes con esto—y acercándose a su oído y le susurro de manera melosa— y te vez tan bien con ese traje.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, no volveré a confiar en ti después de esto

—vaya, pareciera que te traje a rastras —dijo Bulma ahora en tono molesto

Liza que estaba a una distancia prudente de la pareja de anfitriones se les acerco discretamente

—el señor Lorence y el señor Morris se aproximan, son de nuestros más antiguos inversionistas

—Ah sí, los recuero. Gracias Liza—contesto Bulma

Liza se retiró a unos pasos

Dos caballeros de edad madura se acercaron

—Bulma —saludo uno de ellos con familiar alegría — pero cuanto tiempo sin verte— saludo el caballero

—señor Lorence, señor Morris, que alegría verlos, creo que no nos veíamos desde que acompañaba a mi padre a las convenciones anuales de inventos—dijo Bulma

— Pero mira en que elegante dama te has convertido—dijo el

— Para mí siempre has sido una dama muy linda, aun con overol y llena de grasa— bromeo el otro caballero

—me comunicaron que ahora tu manejabas los negocios. Pero ¿quién es el caballero que te acompaña? —pregunto el caballero

—permítame presentarlos él es mi esposo el Príncipe Vegeta, Vegeta ellos son de nuestros más leales inversionistas

—Mucho gusto, es un placer conocer a la persona que Bulma considero digna de ella —dijo el caballero extendiendo la mano hacia Vegeta, quien correspondió el saludo con la mano y un asentamiento con la cabeza.

Luego los señores se retiraron

— ¿Príncipe Vegeta? —cuestiono Vegeta a su esposa —pensé que no te gustaba que usara mi titulo

—En una reunión de inversionistas es lo mejor. Ah, lo que me recuerda para los inversionistas nuevos soy la profesora Bulma

Un par de tacones rojos hacían su entrada al salón de resección, Bulma estaba charlando con su acompañante

—y recuerda, debemos dar una imagen de estabilidad y —Bulma corto su conversación al mirar hacia la entrada a la persona que acababa de entrar

Una bella mujer, más o menos de la misma edad de Bulma, de cabellos rojos rizados y maquillaje perfecto, estaba en la entrada, llevaba un traje que para una reunión de empresarios, le pareció a Bulma, era demasiado atrevido: Una falda roja que apenas cubría su ropa interior, una blusa negra con escote en forma de corazón que dejaba a la vista más del 50 por ciento de sus encantos superiores, cubierta por un chaleco rojo manga larga unido únicamente en la cintura por un broche dorado.

—Liza ¿Qué hace ella aquí?—pregunto Bulma

Liza busco en su Tablet sus registros

—La señorita Karen Wilson, fue enviada como representante de Laboratorios Climaxmedic

— ¡¿Por qué yo no sabía nada?!— Cuestiono Bulma, claramente alterada

—Al parecer fue una sustitución a último minuto, estábamos esperando al señor Robert Wilson

—y ¿qué pasa?—cuestiono Vegeta

—Esa mujer no debería estar aquí, —dijo Bulma, en tono molesto— no sabe nada de tecnología, es literalmente solo una imagen.

—supongo que la conoces—dedujo Vegeta

—Estuvimos juntas un tiempo en el colegio, claro su papi le compraba las notas. La corporación capsula no tiene ningún negocio con ellos. No la mires viene hacia acá—dijo Bulma, desviando la vista.

—Bulma, Bulma Briefs. Cuanto tiempo sin verte— saludo la mujer como si fuese una vieja amiga

—Karen Wilson, vaya sorpresa. No esperaba verte, pensé que los Laboratorios Climaxmedic tenían un contrato exclusivo con las empresas McCoy

—las cosas han cambiado en estos últimos años Bulma, mi padre está abriéndose a otras posibilidades —luego desvió su atención al acompañante de Bulma

—Señor Vegeta supongo— dijo

—Oh, pero que modales los míos —dijo Bulma, tomado del brazo a Vegeta— Karen te presento a mi esposo el Príncipe Vegeta, Vegeta la señorita Wilson de los Laboratorios Climaxmedic

—Es un placer— dijo Karen, extendiendo su mano

Vegeta tomo el saludo que le ofrecía

—Así que un Príncipe, vaya Bulma veo que al final recuperaste clase; por un momento creí que te quedarías con el chico del desierto. ¡Oh, lo siento!—dijo Karen, llevando su mano hacia su boca— no debí decirlo, esta indiscreción mía puede causar problemas — dijo fingiendo pesar

Bulma deseaba olvidarse de los demás inversionistas y tomar del cabello a tan repugnante persona, pero ya no tenía dieciséis años y debía actuar como la dama que era.

—Querida —dijo, sonriendo—no has causado ningún problema. Vegeta conoce a Yamcha, a decir verdad somos muy buenos amigos y nos visita a menudo

Vegeta elevo su ceja, amigos no era la palabra que definiría su relación con Yamcha, pero decidió no negar la declaración de su esposa

—Pero que bueno, son ustedes una pareja perfecta. Bueno voy a mi lugar no quiero perderme la presentación, fue un placer y nos vemos después

—Por supuesto— de se despidió Bulma

Luego se volvió a Vegeta

— ¡Pero qué mujer más despreciable!—dijo, haciendo visible su molestia

— ¿Que fue eso?— pregunto Vegeta

— ¿no lo ves? ese fue un intento de causarme problemas. Ahhh, como la detesto con su sonrisa perfecta y esa cara de mosquita muerta, ni loca aceptare un trato con esa empresa.

—Señora Bulma, la presentación está a punto de comenzar —aviso Liza

—sí, es verdad. Vamos Vegeta

Los inversionistas estaban sentados en sus mesas asignadas. En la plataforma estaba Bulma, Vegeta y el doc Briefs.

Bulma fue quien inicio la presentación, la combinación entre belleza y su cerebro hacia a los inversionistas sentir que estaban tratando con la empresa indicada, Bulma mostraba diapositivas y videos; y los explicaba de una manera sencilla y atrayente. La presentación no tardo ni media hora.

Bulma concluyo:

—y solo me queda agradecer a nuestros inversionistas activos e invitar a las empresas visitantes formar parte de nuestra gran familia, muchas gracias por su atención. Hemos preparado una pequeña resección espero que sea de su agrado.

El público selecto reunido en el gran salón aplaudía y hacían entre ellos comentarios positivos

—Esto ha sido una tortura— se decía Vegeta, levantándose de su lugar y ahora una resección lo cual significaba que toda esa gente, que por el momento parecían controlados, deambularían por ahí. No tenía deseos de tratar con ninguno de esas personas así que hizo lo que solía hacer en dichos casos fue a un balcón y se instaló ahí esperando que todo esto termine

Precisamente, uno de los balcones tenía una mesa y sillas así que disidió que era el lugar perfecto para acampar, pidió a uno de los meseros que le llevara bocadillos y así todo sería más llevadero.

Estaba degustando esos platillos, ridículamente pequeños, cuando sintió la presencia de una persona entrando en sus dominios

—oh, disculpe, ¿le molesta que lo acompañe?—hablo Karen

—Si quieres hablar del contrato, es Bulma quien se encarga de eso —dijo sin volverse a verla

—Pues a mí me gustaría hablar con usted —dijo, sentándose sin ser invitada

—y ¿de que quieres hablar si no es del contrato?— cuestión Vegeta

— ¿Puedo serle sincera? Los Laboratorios Climaxmedic no están interesados en la corporación capsula, pero si en usted—declaro

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—En nuestras empresas estamos muy impresionados con su imagen. Para ser honesta tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerlo, tanto que le pedí a mi padre que me diera su lugar en la reunión. Nuestros registros muestran que la corporación capsula ha tenido un gran impulso desde su ingreso a la empresa, una tecnología casi de otro mundo, se ve que usted ha sido la parte clave para este incremento, tratamos de investigar más de usted pero lo único que encontramos fue un perfil incompleto.

— ¿Y creíste que viniendo aquí lo completarías?—dijo Vegeta, tomando su copa decidido a seguir su comida

—Vegeta, yo soy una persona muy decidida y me personalizo con nuestros colaboradores, podemos tener una amistad que le garantizo seria satisfactoria para ambas parte— dijo, deslizando sutilmente su mano hasta llegar a la mano con la que Vegeta sostenía su copa

—No me interesa —dijo Vegeta, levantando su copa y dejando caer así la mano de Karen sobre la mesa

—Comprendo, por favor no me mal interprete. Yo nunca querría quitarle algo al Bulma, nuestra amistad no tiene que ser formal puede ser… discreta y esporádica, solo me gustaría conocerlo un poco —Dijo, sacando un pequeño papel con un número escrito—si cambia de opinión me encantaría estar en contacto—deslizo sobre la mesa el rectángulo de papel

Vegeta la observo a los ojos por un momento, luego desvió su mirada hacia el papel; movió su mano para tomarlo y lo deslizo hacia él, Karen sonrió ante esta acción "Lo sabía" pensó "te estabas haciendo el difícil" se dijo y sonrió satisfecha.

Vegeta levanto el papel y sin detenerse a ver el numero uso el pequeño papel como servilleta, deslizándolo por sus labios, luego le estrujo y tiro hacia un lado

—Te he dicho que no me interesa—repitió

La cara de Karen lo decía todo, no pudo disimular su consternación. No lo podía creer, había sido rechazada.

Bulma entro al apartado lugar en ese momento

—Karen, así que aquí estabas ¿terminaste de hablar con mi marido?—pregunto tratando de disimular su molestia

—Bulma, precisamente estábamos hablando de ti —dijo Karen, cambiando las facciones de su cara— le decía a tu esposo que he disfrutado tanto tu presentación, voy a darle un buen informe a mi padre de Corporación Capsula.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, ¿por qué no vienes a la demostración de producto? la mayoría de inversionistas están ahí

—Me gustaría tanto, pero el tiempo está en mi contra. Tengo otras visitas que hacer, temo que debo retirarme. —dijo levantándose

—Que lastima—dijo Bulma

—Sí que lo es, bueno fue un placer— dijo retirándose

Bulma observo como aquella mujer salía. A su espalda Vegeta siguió comiendo sin hacer ningún comentario, hubo silencio entre ellos; Bulma sintió una familiar y horrenda presión en su pecho, no podía descifrar que era pero ya la había sentido antes. Después de un momento decidió regresar al gran salón y atender a sus invitados.

Esa noche Bulma estaba guardando el traje de Vegeta en el guardarropa, de seguro pasaría mucho tiempo antes de conversarlo de que lo volviera a usar, Vegeta entro al dormitorio vio las acciones de Bulma.

—Me debes una grande —le dijo a su esposa

—Karen es muy bonita ¿no crees?—dijo Bulma, ignorando su reclamo

—no sabría decirlo

—y… ¿de que estaban hablando?—dijo, viéndolo de reojo

—¿hablando? Era ella la que parloteaba

—¿te hizo alguna propuesta?

—Tal vez, —se limitó a decir— no deberías preocuparte

—Vegeta, conozco a Karen ella siempre logra hacerme sentir insegura—dijo, volviéndose a él por primera vez— Ella tan linda y perfecta siempre, cuando yo me lleno de grasa y arruino mis manos tras un trabajo, ahora habla de Yamcha pero en su tiempo coqueteaba con él solo porque era mi novio, salió con Adrián e incluso coqueteo con Goku por que creyó que yo estaba interesada en él.

— ¿Lo estabas?—la observo sorprendido

—¡NO!, ese no es el caso Vegeta, concéntrate

—Pues no veo cual es el caso —reclamo— ¿crees que yo te seria infiel? Como lo fue Yamcha—dijo en tono ofendido

—No. Yo sé que los Saiyajin son fieles por naturaleza. Solo pueden tener una mujer ¿cierto?

—No. Déjame decirte algo de los Saiyajin. Podemos tener las mujeres que queramos, no estamos obligados a ser fieles a ninguna, a menos que hagamos la ceremonia con una.

—Entonces, estás atado a mí por un contrato—dijo, inconforme

—No es eso lo que intento decirte. Yo te elegí Bulma, cuando pude no decirte nada de la ceremonia y simplemente hacer tu ritual humano. ¿Crees que Karen es la única mujer que se me ha acercado todos estos años, incluso antes de la ceremonia y he rechazado?, lealtad no es cuando alguien está obligado a ser fiel, lealtad es cuando alguien puede serte infiel y no lo es.

—Vegeta —dijo conmovida—tú me amas —no era una pregunta

—No quiero estar con otra mujer, si no eres tú. —dijo, tomándola por la cintura y uniendo sus labios con la única mujer con quien quería hacerlo.

La confianza te libera de los celos y Bulma nunca volvería a sentirlos **.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Ya me han dicho que mi Vegeta es muy familiar, pero ¿ya ven que en la serie está tomando más ese papel de hombre de familia? jajaja :D.**

 **Bueno sin más que comentar solo me queda agradecer por leer y saludar a los que me dejaron un comentario en el último capítulo.**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Maryamaya 1976, Carols2497, , xiomara, SophieBrief, LadyBasilesco220282, bris vernica y sky d.**

 **24/2/17**

Algo extra:

—Así que mi príncipe ha sido acechado por muchas mujeres he ¿conozco a algunas?—pregunto juguetona Bulma

—sí, algunas sí

—y… ¿quiénes son?

—¡ya vamos! y después estas de insegura

—No. no, yo estoy segura de ti, vamos dime

—pues, para empezar tu madre; pero eso fue antes de que tú y yo estuviéramos

—¡Oye!, eso no cuenta—dijo ofendida— mamá es así con todos, además ella te estaba reteniendo para mi

—Sí para ti, claro—dijo en burla—otra fue esa amiga tuya la que cada vez que estornudaba se hacía rubia ¿cómo se llama?

— **¿** Launch?

—sí, ella pero en su faceta de rubia y ese día había tomado demás, después de eso me evitaba cada vez que me miraba

–pobre Launch, con razón dejo de verme debe estar avergonzada y eso tampoco cuenta estaba intoxicada

—bueno si quieres verlo así

—y ¿esas son todas?

—No. dejemos eso así ¿quieres?

—solo dime una mas

—Aaaah—suspiro— ¿recuerdas esa mujer que traía a tu madre las muestras de plantas para su jardín?

—¿Amelia? ¡¿Ella?! Pero si era tan correcta

—Pues en las notas que me dejaba habían muchos errores de ortografía

—No puedo creerlo y era tan amable con migo y ¿qué te dijo?

— ¡Ya basta!, me rehusó a seguir hablando de esto. ¡Ya duérmete!—ordeno dando la espalda a su esposa

—Bien

Hubo silencio un momento

—¿y tú no quieres saber quiénes me han hecho proposiciones a mí?

—Esta será una noche larga—se lamentó Vegeta


	23. Chapter 23

**Manipulador**

 **Hola. Sí, no me he marchado por lo menos no del todo, Tuve una pequeña idea que quise competir espero les guste. Ya casi no escribo pero últimamente recibí algunos lindos comentarios y como ya les dije no hay nada más que motive a escribir que leer sus comentarios.**

 **Bueno espero les guste**

 **Declaración Legal**

 **Dragón Ball No me pertenece**

Una tarde en Corporación Capsula, Bulma caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, mientras sostenía una carpeta que contenía vario papeles

—Trunks—llamo con un tono levemente disgustado

Un pequeño cabello lila salió a su encuentro

—Hola mamá ¿me llamabas?— dijo, con un poco de desánimo

— ¿Trunks?, — Bulma se detuvo a observarlo un poco, se miraba cansado sus ojos estaban a medio abrir— ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, estoy bien ¿me estabas buscando?

—Ah sí—dijo Bulma regresando al tema que deseaba tratar— tu maestra acaba de hablar con migo y me mostro tus últimos trabajos. Trunks, mira esto dijo abriendo la carpeta mostrando varios papeles— están inconclusos y algunos no los has hecho —dijo en tono de reclamo

—Oh si, lo siento es que últimamente he estado muy cansado, solía hacer mis tareas de noche; pero desde que papá programo entrenamiento nocturno he estado muy agotado para hacerlo

—Oh sí, he notado que llevan algunas noches de entrenamiento, esto no está bien —dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla,— ustedes ya entrenan suficiente

—Ah sí, pero papá insiste—dijo Trunks con resinación

—Bien esta noche quiero que te dediques a hacer tu tarea

—Mama me gustaría complacerte, pero donde quiera que esté en la casa papá va a buscarme y arrastrarme hacia el entrenamiento

—Tienes razón ese hombre es testarudo a menos que…

—¿Si mamá?

—Bueno, que te parece si pasas esta noche con Goten, cuando tu padre pregunte por ti yo hablare con él

— ¿Deberás mamá?

—Claro

—Bien eso será fantastico

 **Unas horas despues**

Vegeta reviso el reloj en la sala de gravedad por segunda vez, marcaba 7:15 pm

—Espero que tengas una buena excusa— dijo y Salió de la cámara

Busco por la cocina, pero no encontró nada, busco por la sala; pero no encontró nadie

—Ahhh,— resoplo busco su ki pero no estaba, entonces si su disgusto creció y se dirigió hacia la única persona que tendría información

Entro en el laboratorio de Bulma quien estaba concentrada observando el cambio de color de ciertas sustancias dentro de un par de tubos de ensayo

—Bulma —llamo el príncipe

Bulma levanto la palma de su mano pidiendo tiempo, a lo que Vegeta volteo los ojos con fastidio

—Espera ya…, ya…, ya casi— tomando notas en su cuaderno

—Bien—dijo ordenando unos papeles en su carpeta — ¿que se te ofrece?— pregunto, con actuada naturaleza

— ¿Donde esta Trunks?— pregunto ya exasperado

—¿Trunks?, Ah sí, le di permiso de pasar la noche con Goten —dijo con leve altivez

—¡¿Qué?!— dijo Vegeta el no disimulo su disgusto—¿y se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? teníamos entrenamiento nocturno

— ¿Ah sí?— dijo Bulma, dirigiéndose a su archivero y guardando la carpeta en su lugar — no veo por qué tienen que tener entrenamiento nocturno cuando ya tienen uno por la tarde

—Ah, —dijo Vegeta caminando hacia du esposa— y decidiste cancelar su entrenamiento y dime ¿esa fue tu iniciativa?

Bulma se quitó las gafas de laboratorio y cerró los ojos, preparándose para discursar sus rozones

—Escucha, su maestra me mostro los últimos trabajos de Trunks y están inconclusas y algunas ni siquiera las hizo

—Y ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso? reclamo el príncipe

—A eso voy, hable con Trunks y resulta que por culpa del entrenamiento nocturno él está muy agotado para hacer la tarea y no entiendo por qué programaste más entrenamiento cuando ni siquiera hay un torneo próximo

—Ah así, para evitar el entrenamiento lo enviaste a casa de Kakaroto

—Pues sí, —dijo con seguridad—trabajó en la tarde en su tarea y merece un descanso

—Bien, bien—dijo Vegeta en tono calmado que Bulma sabía que usaba antes de una batalla — ahora me pregunto si el pequeño también te explico que el entrenamiento nocturno seria solo una semana—explico— y la razón por la que está programada es porque es un castigo que le impuse por faltar a dos sesiones de entrenamiento

—¡¿Qué?! un castigo pero …—eso si Bulma no lo vio venir

—Ah, veo que no lo sabias y me imagino que tampoco sabes que parte de ese castigo es no jugar con Goten hasta la otra semana

—¿Qué? espera está diciendo que …

—Sí que ese pequeño granuja te manipulo para librarse de mi castigo y salirse con la suya

—Yo… ay ese pequeño ya vera cuando lo tenga cerca

—Es astuto —reconoció Vegeta cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos —pero todavía no piensa en todos los detalles, olvida que tarde o temprano tendrá que regresar

—No puedo creer que me haya manipulado de esta manera, me da miedo de pensar en lo que hará cuando cumpla los quince años

—Pues según dicen tu no eras tan diferente a esa edad

—Ah ¿Qué?

—Tu madre dice que te escapaste de casa muchas veces

—Bueno, pero yo… eran otros tiempos porque yo… además a mí no me culpes que esto viene de tus genes de seguro tu hacías cosa perores a su edad, que se espera de un chico que su planeta entero se ha nombrado como él seguro tenías un ego enorme

—En primer lugar, mi planeta fue nombrado Vegetaseis en honor a mi padre no por mí y jamás desafié a mi padre—se explicó— aparte de ser mi padre era el Rey, una de las cosas que voy a tratar con ese pequeño una vez este en casa.

—Espera un momento,—pidió Bulma— te das cuenta de que toda esta situación en parte es nuestra culpa

—Sí, claramente puedo ver tu culpa; pero no se a que te refieres con que es mía

—Vamos Vegeta, Trunks nos ve discutir y ha aprendido a manipularnos usando lo que sabe que defenderíamos, en primer lugar si me hubieras informado de su castigo yo no habría cedido a sus engaños

—Y Si hubieras hablado con migo sobre su horario en lugar de pasar sobre mi autoridad te habría dicho lo del castigo

—Bien, bien—reconoció— lo que está faltando aquí es comunicación reconozco que debí hablar con tigo primero y preguntarte las razones

—Bien entonces que te parece si….

 **La mañana siguiente**

El pequeño Trunks entraba a su casa estaba por cruzar la sala cuando se encontró con la última persona que sedeaba encontrarse

—Aja pequeño granuja a ti te quería ver —dijo Vegeta

—Ah.. Hola papá ¿qué hay? —dijo un poco nervioso

—¿Que hay? ¿esa es forma de saludar a tu padre?, bueno pues te voy a decir que hay, lo que hay es que esta noche a las siete en punto comienza nuestra semana de entrenamiento extra

—¡Qué! pero papá, ya hicimos tres noches

—Ah sí, y se puede saber ¿dónde estabas a noche?

—Es que … yo.. Mi mamá me dio permiso de ir a casa de Goten

—Sí, ya me lo conto todo, así que manipulaste a tu madre para romper mi castigo, bueno pues por eso la semana tendrá que iniciar desde cero de nuevo

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Así es— dijo Bulma entrando a la sala—y le he pedido a tu maestra que te deje trabajo extra a partir de hoy y escúchame Trunks si no la tienes lista te olvidas de cualquier salida por un mes me escuchaste

— ¿Qué? ¿Tarea extra? pero mamá no tendré tiempo papá quiere que entrene —dijo con esperanza que su madre lo absolviera del castigo nocturno

—No te preocupes, tu padre y yo ya hablamos y hemos organizado tu horario—explico— tu hora de televisión y video juegos queda suspendida toda esta semana así que tendrás tiempo suficiente para tus tareas

—¡No es justo!

—Ahora escúchame mocoso, —Hablo Vegeta en tono estricto— agradece que no te estoy dando la paliza que te mereces por manipular a tu madre y romper mi castigo; pero si llegas cinco minutos tarde a mi entrenamiento o si vuelves a manipular a tu madre o a mí para ponernos encontrar voy a hacer que te acuerdes de mi mano cada vez que te sientes en por lo menos una semana, ¿te queda claro?

—Si señor

—Bien ahora sube a tu cuarto y prepárate que la profesora vendrá pronto —ordeno Bulma

Trunks subió rápidamente a su cuarto

—Bien —dijo Bulma— ahora entendió que tú y yo somos un solo fuerte, no creo que intente manipularnos de nuevo

—Eres tan ingenua, lo hará y sabes que es lo peor es tan listo que lo lograra

—Claro, con tu astucia y mi inteligencia heredada hemos creado un moustró

—Bien, será mejor que estemos listos para la siguiente batalla—dijo Vegeta, observando a su compañera de batalla.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **A la persona detrás de Guest: Vaya me parece que te leistes toda la historia en una sola vez y comentaste en cada capítulo, eres el sueño de toro escritor, he tomado en cuenta tus ideas solo que para la fecha en la que actualmente estoy trabajando, Goku aún está muerto así que no puedo incorporarlo en la historia; pero ya veremos mas adelante**

 **Dandrea : Gracias por seguir mis otras historias y animarme a seguir esta, aunque como ya les dije ya casi no tengo ideas, pero al tener una lo estaré actualizando**

 **Saludos a todos los que me leen es especial a**

 **Guest, dandrea, Dragonfanatica, Svabutterfly, Lovecutenpsycho, Sora Fanfiction, Coarol2497 y Sky d.**

 **14/10/17**


End file.
